The Bienvenue chez les nudistes Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: "Le nudisme est souvent défini comme englobant à la fois la doctrine promouvant la nudité pour assurer une bonne hygiène du corps et de l'esprit, et le fait de vivre dans un état de nudité complète" Wikipédia… Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent...Mais pour vous il s'agit de quoi ?
1. Règlement

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :**

.

_**"Le nudisme est souvent défini comme englobant à la fois la doctrine promouvant la nudité pour assurer une bonne hygiène du corps et de l'esprit, et le fait de vivre dans un état de nudité complète"  
**Wikipédia…_

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent...

Mais pour moi il s'agit juste d'une bande d'exhibitionnistes ! Alors pourquoi je suis là aux portes de ce camp ? Tout simplement parce que ma très chère meilleure amie a décidé de m'offrir ces vacances afin que je puisse vaincre ma timidité maladive ...

**Mais pour vous il s'agit de quoi ?  
**.  
Humour, amitié, romance, drame ou simples histoires de paris entre personnages.

.

- Twilight  
- Vampires Diaries  
- La confrérie de la dague noire  
- True Blood  
- Harry Potter…  
vous avez le choix.

.

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à **3 OS**(oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) maximum! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées.

**-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
Pour garantir **un vote impartial** (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) **nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!  
**

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur à cette adresse:

contest (point) damn (point) addict (point) lemon (arobase) gmail (point) com

(Remplacer la ponctuation entre parenthèses)  
Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Merci de le préciser en cas de besoin.

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

-En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :  
**Titre de votre OS :

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Nom de l'auteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/

(enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le concours débutera le 18/06/2012 et sera clôturé le 05/08/2012  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 06/08/2012 au 12/08/2012  
Les résultats des trois meilleures OS seront affichés le13/08/2012.

.

**Que vous soyez des auteurs confirmés ou de simples graines en attente de s'épanouir sous une plume, venez participer à ce défi que nous vous lançons !**

Big kisses,  
Le staff du forum


	2. Sea, sex and sun… Mais surtout sexe !

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez lire les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, où se feront les votes. **

**Sea, sex and sun… Mais surtout sexe !**

Le mois de juin arrivait, apportant avec lui les beaux jours que confèrent l'été. Je profitai de la fraîcheur matinale pour me rendre au marché sur la place du village. J'aimais bien y venir car ça me permettait d'échanger avec les autres habitants. J'avais l'impression d'être plus sociable ainsi. En effet, la maison que j'avais achetée se situait aux limites de la commune. Je passais un peu pour la recluse de la société. Je l'avais avant tout choisi car elle possédait un petit accès direct vers la plage quelques mètres plus bas. Et puis comme je travaillais à la maison, je voulais un endroit calme et qui poussait à la rêverie. A la rêverie ? J'écrivais des livres à mes heures perdues – mais comme je ne travaille pas, toutes mes heures sont perdues ! J'avais suffisamment de succès pour me permettre de vivre paisiblement.

Je continuai mon chemin à travers les allées du marché, appréciant les étals gorgés de fruits et légumes de saison. J'en profitai pour remplir mon panier de toutes sortes de mets.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Mademoiselle Swan ! » Cria quelqu'un derrière moi, me courant après.

En réalité, c'était le maire qui me hélait. Il ne me voyait pas souvent alors le marché était l'occasion parfaite pour me donner les dernières nouvelles du village.

« Ah Mademoiselle Swan, je tenais vraiment à vous voir aujourd'hui. Vous savez que l'économie de notre village n'est pas au top de sa forme. Alors lors du dernier conseil municipal, on a décidé de mettre nos dernières ressources dans le tourisme. Mais malheureusement, vous êtes la première concernée car la plage au bas de votre maison est dans notre ligne de mire. »

« Oh oui c'est un peu dommage car tous ces nouveaux arrivants risquent de perturber mon calme. Mais si c'est pour le bien de la commune, je veux bien faire une concession pour les mois de juillet et août. »

Je vis le maire se gratter le crâne, en signe de profonde gêne. Que m'avait-il caché ?

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Swan, on s'est dit qu'une plage classique n'attirerait pas les touristes. Ils vont sûrement préférer se rendre dans les villes voisines qui possèdent plus d'infrastructures. Alors nous avons décidé que nous devions viser un certain groupe de la population. Les nudistes. »

Je lâchai mon panier sous le choc. Nudistes ? Comme dans gens tous nus ? Gens qui ne portent pas de maillots de bain à la plage ? Devant chez moi ?

Je n'avais pas de mots pour exprimer mon désaccord. Déjà qu'ils allaient empiéter sur mon espace, il fallait encore qu'ils se comportent comme des… êtres primitifs incapables de s'entourer d'une peau de bête !

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais je vous préviens dès maintenant, vous allez le regretter ! » Je ramassai mes fruits et légumes qui s'étaient répandus sur la chaussée et partis d'un pas décidé chez moi.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que je ne voie de paires de fesses à l'air depuis ma terrasse. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était que le début des vacances. J'avais peut-être une chance de voir mon été paisible.

Seulement voilà ! Un matin, ou plutôt un midi car j'avais fait une grasse matinée assez importante, ma plage était envahie !

Il y avait une famille qui pique-niquait, un couple qui jouait au badminton, un groupe de jeunes hommes se passaient la balle dans la mer… aucun n'avait de maillot ! J'étais maudite !

J'étais furieuse contre le maire de m'avoir imposé cela. Il n'avait aucun droit de m'obliger à supporter cette vue ! Bon je devais avouer que ces garçons étaient plutôt agréables à regarder mais ce n'était pas une raison. J'étais gênée de les voir dans leur plus simple appareil.

Je décidai d'aller me détendre dans mon jardin, à l'opposé de la plage. Et puis, j'avais besoin de m'avancer dans mon prochain livre. Il parlait d'une jeune fille qui venait d'emménager chez son père dans une petite bourgade perdue sous la couche nuageuse. Elle rencontre une famille étrange et tombe amoureuse du plus jeune des fils. Pour le moment, j'en étais que là, mais j'avais l'intention de transformer mon histoire en quelque chose de plus fantastique.

Cependant, l'inspiration ne me vint pas. J'étais tellement énervée que je ne pouvais écrire et moins j'arrivais à écrire et plus je m'énervais encore.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution, je ne survivrai pas à cet été à ce rythme !

La journée passa lentement et j'évitai de regarder par mes fenêtres. J'arrivai ainsi à les oublier.

Chaque jour se déroulait de la même manière. Je me levais, regardais par la fenêtre, observais ces personnes, m'énervais puis quittais la maison. Autrement dit, mes vacances se passaient à merveille. C'est de l'ironie bien sûr !

Je cherchais partout de l'aide où je le pouvais. Au début, j'avais pensé à les déloger de manière officielle mais mon avocat m'avait dit que c'était une plage publique et que la commune l'avait allouée aux nudistes. J'avais donc laissé tomber cette option.

C'est comme cela que je me trouvai au téléphone avec Emmett, mon grand frère. Il avait toujours aimé faire des blagues, parié sur n'importe quoi… On était extrêmement différents mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nous détester. On était comme les deux doigts d'une main.

« Alors Belli-Bells, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Je sais bien que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai un petit, enfin en gros, problème à la maison, sur ma plage en réalité. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser diplomatiquement mais apparemment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. J'aurai besoin de certaines de tes capacités. »

« Et quel est ce problème envahissant ? »

« Les naturistes. »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que ces monstres te pervertissent où te fassent du mal. »

Emmett réagissait toujours violement…

Il habitait à presque deux heures de chez moi. Il était plus proche de la grande ville à cause de son travail.

Et donc deux heures et demie plus tard, il entra chez moi, sans prendre la peine de frapper, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Coucou sœurette ! Ton appel ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Je suis en vacances et je m'ennuyais à mourir dans mon petit appartement. Enfin de l'action ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il alla s'installer dans ma chambre d'ami. Mais ce qui me fit le plus rire fut lorsqu'il sortit de sa Jeep son « sac de sauvetage » qui contenait des jumelles, un kit de survie, son sac de couchage, des fusées de détresses… Il prenait très à cœur la mission que je lui avais confiée.

« Bien, femme, va remplir le ventre de ton homme pendant qu'il réfléchit. »

Je pouffais à sa plaisanterie. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison, il mangeait comme un ogre et mes faibles provisions ne le contenteraient jamais.

Je pris mon sac à main et les clés de ma voiture et partis en direction du centre commercial dans la ville voisine.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je pris un charriot à l'entrée du magasin. Je commençai par prendre un pack de vingt-quatre bières, plusieurs sortes de sodas. Puis je continuai mon chemin vers les pizzas surgelées, les pâtes, les sucreries, les gâteaux apéros… Je décidai aussi de prendre des choses plus saines car je savais qu'il adorait ma cuisine notamment mes lasagnes.

Une fois mon caddie remplit à ras bord, je me dirigeai vers les caisses. La caissière, qui me voyait de temps en temps, parut choquée par la quantité astronomique de nourriture sachant que d'habitude je remplissais à peine un panier.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, Emmett était vautré sur mon canapé devant un match de baseball. Il ne changerait jamais. Il m'aida à rentrer toutes les courses et commença à me raconter son plan.

On devait commencer par les observer plus en détails afin de connaître leurs habitudes, comme par exemple voir si c'était toujours les mêmes nudistes sur ma plage ou s'ils changeaient selon les jours.

Ensuite, il faudrait trouver une solution pour les faire fuir. Et enfin, on devait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas de sitôt.

Le plan d'Emmett me plaisait bien et j'étais persuadée qu'il serait efficace. Rien ne résiste à Emmett.

On s'attaqua à notre mission dès le lever du soleil. Mon frère avait tout prévu. Il avait monté une sorte de palissade le long de la barrière délimitant ma terrasse afin qu'on puisse se dissimuler. Il avait installé mes transats ainsi que le parasol et la glacière gorgée de boissons fraîches et de gâteaux. On était à présent parés.

Vers huit heures du matin, les premiers nudistes apparurent. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était : ils étendirent leurs serviettes, ôtèrent leurs tongs, leurs tee-shirts… et leurs sous-vêtements.

Emmett était fou de rage qu'ils osent se déshabiller sans aucune pudeur.

La foule grossissait d'heure en heure jusqu'à ce que ma plage soit noire de monde. Le soleil était à son zénith et les gens qui s'animaient jusqu'à présent s'installèrent sous leurs parasols, la chaleur les épuisant.

La journée se termina ainsi. Emmett et moi avions bien observé les gens afin de mémoriser leurs visages et de pouvoir les reconnaître s'ils revenaient.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, nous décidâmes de faire une soirée feu de camp rien que tous les deux.

Nous descendîmes sur ma plage. Emmett installait un petit feu pendant que j'étendais les couvertures et ouvrais le paquet de marshmallows.

On passa une bonne heure à nous raconter les derniers évènements de notre vie. J'appris qu'Emmett avait rencontré une fille qui lui plaisait beaucoup, Rosalie. J'étais contente qu'il cherche à se poser car il avait toujours vécu de sexe et d'eau fraîche. Mais à presque trente ans, il se devait de rechercher la sérénité.

Néanmoins, à mon plus grand malheur, notre paix fut troublée par de grands éclats de rire qui se rapprochaient. Des silhouettes apparurent faiblement éclairées par notre feu. Des gens. Nus. Merde !

« Bonsoir ! » Nous salua un des jeunes gens qui venaient d'arriver. Il nous souriait grandement. Je fronçais les sourcils, guère heureuse de les voir débarquer alors que je passais une merveilleuse soirée avec mon frère.

« Bonsoir. » Lui répondis-je froidement en détournant le regard. Je trouvais dégradant le fait de lui parler, surtout que son sexe se trouvait directement sous mes yeux.

« Ouh la la, pas besoin de nous agresser, on ne dérange personne. »

« Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'en réalité, vous nous dérangez. Nous n'avons rien contre votre mode de vie, chacun ses préférences. Mais comprenez-nous aussi. Nous habitons dans la maison juste derrière. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne venait sur cette plage et nous pouvions jouir du calme qui nous environnait. Mais depuis votre arrivée, tout cela a disparu. Je ne peux plus me prélasser sur ma terrasse car je suis gênée de vous voir si peu vêtus. Le bruit que vous faites m'empêche de me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon roman. Et maintenant que nous retrouvons un peu de paix et que nous décidons de passer une soirée rien que tous les deux, vous débarquez ! » M'énervai-je.

Je leur avais fermé leur clapet. Je me levai, éteignis notre feu, refermai la glacière et traînai Emmett derrière moi. Je n'avais plus le cœur à faire la fête.

Je rejoignis ma chambre et me couchai sur le champ. Je voulais que cette journée se termine.

Le lendemain, Emmett essaya de mettre en place la deuxième étape de son plan : faire fuir les nudistes. Il avait installé ses fusées de détresse un peu partout sur la plage. Il les avait reliées à un boitier disposé sur ma terrasse. Lorsque la foule atteindrait son maximum, il devait appuyer sur le bouton. Il escomptait leur faire peur et ainsi les faire fuir.

J'aimais bien son idée, mais j'appréhendais que celles-ci fassent un accident. Je voulais juste leur faire peur et en aucun cas les blesser.

A quatorze heures, le spectacle put commencer. La plage avait atteint saturation. Il ne restait qu'à appuyer. Ce qu'Emmett s'empressa de faire lorsque la pendule de mon salon sonna les deux coups de quatorze heures.

Le show était grandiose. Les fusées de détresse s'envolèrent dans les cieux l'illuminant d'orange. Plus bas sur terre, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants couraient partout dans un moment de panique.

Je montrais de l'indifférence face à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je n'étais pas heureuse de voir cette apocalypse mais je n'étais pas pour autant triste car enfin je pourrai me réapproprier ma plage.

La journée du lendemain fut enfin calme. La plage était vide. Je pus m'avancer dans mon travail, plusieurs chapitres furent écrits. Emmett dut repartir chez lui car il y avait eu un petit accident chez son voisin du dessus et la fuite d'eau avait traversé le plancher.

Ma nuit fut calme et reposante. J'avais l'impression que tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés, comme s'ils reposaient tous sur les épaules de ces hommes sans maillot de bain.

Ce fut la sonnette qui interrompit mes doux rêves. Je quittai donc la chaleur de mon lit et passai rapidement mon peignoir en soie. Qui pouvait bien me rendre visite ? Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis…

En ouvrant la porte je trouvai une personne qui m'était inconnue.

« Bon matin. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. On s'est rencontrés il y a deux jours lorsque vous étiez avec votre copain en soirée feu de camp. »  
Il ne ressemblait pas à mes souvenirs. Il faut dire qu'il faisait nuit et qu'à cet instant, il était… habillé.

« Ah oui. Je me souviens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Lui demandai-je.

« J'aimerai vous parler. Je peux entrer ? »

Je m'effaçai et le laissai pénétrer mon antre. Il observa mon environnement, posant les yeux sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Je le dirigeai vers ma terrasse et lui désignai un fauteuil.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai de la bière, du soda, de l'eau et du jus d'orange ? A moins que vous vouliez du café ou du thé ? » L'interrogeai-je nerveusement.

« On va peut-être éviter la bière à neuf heures du matin vous ne croyez pas ? Un jus d'orange fera l'affaire. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rougis furieusement, ce sourire était tellement craquant… Je partis me réfugier dans la cuisine. Lorsque je fus calmée, je revins avec nos deux verres.

Il me remercia et commença directement la conversation.

« Bien. En fait, je suis ici pour vous parler de notre petit différent avec cette plage. Vous savez bien que cette plage n'est pas VOTRE plage mais une plage publique qui d'ailleurs nous a été allouée par le maire. Je comprends que notre présence puisse vous déranger, surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas adepte de ce genre de mode de vie. Alors je suis ici pour essayer de trouver un compromis avec vous. »

« Eh bien, ça pourrait se faire. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

« Je vous demande de nous accorder une seule soirée. Vous la passez avec nous et vous laissez vos préjugés chez vous. Si vous concevez que nous sommes des personnes normales et non des psychopathes primitifs alors on pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il y ait quelques jours par semaine où la plage resterait vide. Comme par exemple du dimanche minuit au mardi minuit ? »

Sa demande était tout à fait légitime. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me balader en tenue d'Eve parmi des inconnus.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Je comprends que vous essayez d'arranger la situation et c'est très noble de votre part. Mais cependant, vous m'en demandez un peu trop. Je ne souhaite pas participer à une soirée sans mes vêtements. Je suis trop pudique pour cela. » Avouai-je en rougissant.

Il sembla réfléchir à mes paroles, essayant sûrement de trouver un argument pour me contredire.

« Dans ce cas, on pourrait accepter que vous ne portiez qu'un paréo. C'est un bon compromis non ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Quand a lieu votre soirée sur la plage ? »

« Vendredi soir. »

« D'accord, c'est noté. Passez donc ce jour vers 17h et je vous donnerais ma réponse. »

« Parfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et merci pour le jus d'orange. » Conclut-il toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Il se dirigea vers mon escalier et rejoignit ainsi la plage et son groupe d'amis.

Nous étions mercredi et c'était le jour du marché. Je décidai de m'y rendre, histoire de me changer les idées.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le maire qui lui aussi faisait des achats. J'avais alors deux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Je pouvais faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi comme si de rien n'était ou je pouvais lui rentrer dans le lard et taper un scandale devant tout le village…

Néanmoins, j'avais réfléchi trop lentement et c'est lui qui m'aborda.

« Oh, Mademoiselle Swan. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Quelles sont les nouvelles à l'autre bout du village ? »

Non ! Il n'a pas osé !

« La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que je ne voterai pas pour vous aux prochaines élections. Envoyer les nudistes sur MA plage a été votre pire erreur. Ce n'est pas vous qui les voyez à poil à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas vous qui ne pouvez plus prendre votre petit-déjeuner sur votre terrasse. Vous êtes un être abject Monsieur le Maire ! »

Après ces belles paroles, je tournai les talons et rentrai chez moi, mon panier vide.

Je passai le reste de ma journée à ruminer. Quel imbécile ce maire !

Ma journée de jeudi se passa sur ma terrasse. J'observai mes nouveaux voisins. Non, je ne suis pas une perverse qui aime mater les petits culs bronzés. J'essayai juste de les comprendre.

Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison et que je devais leur laisser une chance. Après tout, cela ne me ferait pas de mal d'ouvrir mon esprit étriqué à une nouvelle philosophie de vie.

Je me décidai d'accepter l'invitation d'Edward. Après tout, il avait accepté que je porte un paréo et puis il ferait nuit alors on ne verrait pas que je ne porte rien en dessous non ?

C'est sur cette résolution que je me mis à le chercher parmi la foule à mes pieds. Je le vis un peu à l'écart avec ses amis.

Je pris une grande respiration, me levai et descendis les quelques marches me menant à la bande de sable.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, essayant de ne pas regarder les gens qui m'entouraient. Quand il me vit approcher, il vint à ma rencontre, voyant bien que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce milieu.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Euh oui, Edward. Je peux vous appeler Edward ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais dans ce cas, je vous appelle Bella. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition et je crois, enfin je suis sûre que je vais venir. En fait je voulais surtout savoir s'il fallait préparer quelque chose en particulier ? Une tarte, des trucs pour le barbecue ? »

« Oh non, surtout pas ! Vous être notre invitée. Vous n'avez qu'à vous présenter et vous amusez. »

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, à vendredi. » Terminai-je avec un petit sourire avant de repartir vers ma demeure.

OoOoO

Dix-sept heures de ce vendredi arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Edward se présenta chez moi comme convenu.

Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte il était évidement nu. Je ne pus retenir mes yeux qui se baladèrent sur son corps. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il était très bien bâti. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma contemplation. Je rougis fortement, honteuse de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

« Bien. On peut y aller. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Vous n'êtes pas prête. »

« Comment ça, je ne suis pas prête ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes beaucoup trop vêtue pour participer à la fête. »

J'avais essayé de faire croire que j'avais oublié ce détail et essayer d'y échapper, mais je crois que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Je rougis, encore, et partis me changer dans ma chambre.

J'ôtai mon tee-shirt, ma jupe, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Heureusement que je restai épilée même si aucun homme ne traversait ma vie. J'aurai au moins le mérite de ne pas être l'incarnation de la forêt vierge.

Je m'enroulai dans mon paréo et le serrai fortement derrière mon cou. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à subir le moment gênant où il se détacherait, s'envolant dans le vent et moi, courant après, nue évidemment.

Je partis rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait sur la terrasse. Il était appuyé sur la barrière et j'avais une splendide vue sur son fessier parfait.

Quand il m'entendit arriver, il se retourna et me dévisagea.

Il me reluqua de longues secondes. Je priai tous les dieux possibles pour que ma tenue soit suffisamment opaque.

« Tu es très jolie Bella. Surtout que ce paréo ne cache pas grand-chose de tes divines formes. Je suis persuadé que tu t'intégrerais parfaitement dans notre communauté. »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, choquée de ses paroles. Il me prit la main et me tira à sa suite sur la plage.

Il me présenta à son groupe d'amis. Tous des dieux grecs pour tout vous dire. Pour le coup, je n'allais pas me plaindre de leur absence de sous-vêtements. Je pouvais me rincer l'œil, du moins tant que je ne regardais pas le couple de vieux tous fripés un peu plus loin.

La soirée débuta avec un petit apéritif très convivial. Les plus jeunes du groupe s'étaient chargés d'apporter de l'alcool et des sodas. Je bus cul sec un whisky coca car j'avais cruellement besoin de me détendre. Edward rigola face à ma réaction, comprenant sûrement sa signification.

Je passai la majorité de la fête avec lui. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres et je m'intéressais beaucoup à son mode de vie. Même si je n'adhérais pas, il était bon de se cultiver.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé autour du feu, les baguettes et les paquets de bonbons circulèrent. La nuit était enfin tombée et je l'avais accueillie avec soulagement, ne supportant plus le regard des amis d'Edward sur ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, vers minuit, la température avait bien chuté et je commençai à frissonner malgré la chaleur du feu devant moi.

Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, Edward s'était installé derrière moi et il me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle m'apporta un soulagement malgré qu'un unique tissu nous sépare.

Le groupe commençait à se dissoudre, ne restant plus que ceux de mon âge, c'est-à-dire Edward, Jasper, Alec, Démétri, Tanya, Jane et Jessica. Ils étaient tous d'agréable compagnie, sauf Alec et Démétri qui me faisaient froid dans le dos.

Edward commença à devenir légèrement entreprenant. Il avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre et faisait des caresses de plus en plus amples allant de ma poitrine à la limite de mon sexe.

Trop obnubilée par ses attouchements, je ne prêtais plus attention à ceux qui m'entouraient.

Il prit mes seins en coupe et les massa doucement, me faisant gémir. Il passa ses mains dans ma nuque et détacha mon paréo. Plus rien ne me cachait à la vue des autres. C'est à ce moment-là que je choisis de les observer. Ils s'étaient tous mis par couples, pas forcément hétéro, et nous fixaient.

Je sentis mon visage chauffé, je devais sûrement être très rouge. Etait-ce de la gêne ou de l'excitation ?

Edward n'en fit cure et continua son traitement sur moi. Ses doigts trituraient mes tétons en les pinçant puis sa main droite partit explorer des contrées plus au sud. Il frôla à peine ma fente, mais cela suffit à me faire voir des petites étincelles de bonheur. Il recommença son geste et cette fois-ci, je laissai mon plaisir s'exprimer en gémissant et en écartant allégrement mes cuisses.

Personne autour du feu de camp ne nous avait lâchés du regard. Et de me sentir observée fit couler mes jus en abondance. Edward glissa enfin une de ses phalanges dans mon antre charnel. Je criai de soulagement. J'avais très chaud et je cherchai ma délivrance. Il pompa ma chatte d'un doigt pendant que son pouce massait mon clitoris m'envoyant des décharges électriques. Il y pénétra un second doigt et pompa encore plus vite.

Je pouvais aussi sentir son sexe dur contre mes fesses et cela aidait à la propagation du feu qui brûlait mes entrailles.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, je me laissai complètement aller à toutes les sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Mon orgasme fut le signal et les autres purent aussi profiter de la soirée. Chacun se mit à embrasser son partenaire et à le toucher. La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était vraiment torride.

« Ma belle, choisit le couple que nous allons rejoindre. » Me chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

Le sens de ses mots ne me percuta pas. Je lui répondis simplement :

« Jasper et Tanya. »

Il se leva et m'aida à me mettre debout. J'avais encore les jambes flageolantes de mon précédent orgasme. Nous allâmes vers le couple désigné.

Edward me força à me mettre à genou vers eux. Il prit possession de la bouche de Jasper, lui roulant une pelle magistrale. Ils étaient tellement sexys surtout au niveau de leurs bassins. En effet, leurs sexes étaient érigés et ils se frottaient outrageusement l'un à l'autre.

Tanya vint vers moi et m'allongea sur le sable. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle aussi me donna un baiser hautement sexuel. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée par une fille mais j'appréciais énormément la situation. Elle fit glisser sa bouche vers ma poitrine. Elle suçota un de mes tétons puis fit la même chose à l'autre.

Mes paroles étaient incohérentes et ma respiration erratique. J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur les garçons. Jasper était en train de branler le sexe d'Edward qui lui était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Tanya avait écarté mes jambes. Elle donna un grand coup de langue sur ma fente, puis un deuxième.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, les filles faisaient de biens meilleurs cunnilingus que les garçons. La boule de plaisir grossissait à vue d'œil et j'allais bientôt venir.

Cependant, Tanya s'arrêta à ce moment-là.

« Va donc rejoindre les garçons, ils n'attendent que toi. » Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se releva et alla s'incruster dans un autre groupe.

Je ne me fis pas prier, étant bien trop proche du précipice pour recouvrer un semblant de conscience. Ils m'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Edward s'allongea sur le dos et m'emporta contre lui. Il m'embrassa doucement, mais suffisamment langoureusement pour maintenir le désir au fond de mon ventre.

Jasper utilisait mes jus pour lubrifier ma petite entrée. Il y entra un doigt qu'il fit bouger. Il repartit l'humidifier et revint sur mon petit trou. Cette fois-ci, il y fit pénétrer deux doigts.

J'étais tellement excitée que je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

Edward poussa sa queue en moi brusquement et je hurlai mon plaisir. Il fit quelques mouvements. Puis Jasper vint à son tour monopoliser ma chatte afin de mouiller son sexe. Edward reprit sa place pendant que Jasper se rendit dans mon autre trou.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien remplie que ce soir. Ils débutèrent leurs mouvements en synchronisation. Je ressentais tout. C'était parfait.

« C'est très excitant de sentir ta bite contre la mienne Edward. » Confia Jasper.

Leur vitesse redoubla et je fus projetée dans les cieux quelques minutes plus tard. Je les sentis se répandre au fond de moi au même instant. Je m'écroulais sur Edward à bout de force. Jasper se retint un minimum mais je voyais qu'il peinait à rester ainsi.

« Venez dormir chez moi. J'ai un lit king-size. » Les invitai-je.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et me suivirent jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous endormîmes directement, moi au milieu de ces Apollons.

Au petit matin, seuls Edward et moi étions encore dans le lit. Mon réveil indiquait 10h45. Jasper avait dû se lever plus tôt et, nous voyant enlacés, avait préféré nous laisser ensemble. À mon avis, il avait noté notre attirance durant la soirée de hier soir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais loupé le réveil d'Edward. Cependant, je revins vite à la réalité lorsque je sentis sa main caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

En me décalant légèrement vers lui, je pus sentir son sexe qui commençait à gonfler. Mon attention toute tournée vers le plaisir que ses caresses me procuraient, je frottai allégrement mes fesses contre lui.

Il écarta mes jambes le plus possible et il se faufila entre, tout en restant derrière moi. Il me pénétra. Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément. Notre position en cuillère avait rendu notre rapport presque… tendre, amoureux.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me resserrai pas fortement autour de son sexe lorsque la jouissance m'emporta. Cet orgasme avait été tout aussi fort que les précédents. Je devais bien avouer qu'Edward savait profiter de ses atouts.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda mon amant d'une nuit.

« Comme un bébé. Il faut dire aussi qui j'étais bien entourée et j'étais fatiguée. » Lui répondis-je.

« Et alors, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ? »

Et voilà la question à cent mille dollars.

« D'un côté, je me suis beaucoup amusée. Vous êtes tous vraiment sympas et de bonne compagnie. J'avais l'impression de faire une plage-party avec mes amis. Mais pourtant, je n'étais pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens dévêtus. Je pense vraiment que je ne pourrai pas rejoindre ce mode de vie. En communauté du moins. Je pense que je pourrai ôter mon maillot si je suis seule ou avec mon petit ami. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je ne vous importunerai plus avec ma plage. Vous pouvez rester tout l'été. Je vais finir par m'habituer à regarder ton magnifique fessier, surtout lorsque tu cours après le ballon de volley. » Avouai-je, taquine sur la fin de ma tirade.

Il sourit à ma remarque.

Le reste de l'été se passa calmement entre les visites de Jasper et d'Edward. J'avais arrêté de coucher avec Jasper mais il était devenu un agréable ami. On pouvait passer des heures à converser sur l'histoire, la littérature…

Lorsqu'Edward venait, on ne tergiversait pas, on allait directement au lit. Ces moments-là étaient de plus en plus merveilleux. Après avoir attisé le feu qui nous parcourait, on discutait sur la terrasse devant un verre. J'avais appris à le connaître. C'était avec un homme comme cela que j'aimerai finir ma vie.

Mais le jour de son départ, et oui il devait retourner chez lui, je compris que ce n'était qu'une amourette de vacances.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer le revoir l'été prochain…


	3. Rencontre entre novices

The "Bienvenue chez les nudistes" Contest

**Titre** : Rencontre entre novices

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn- addict- lemon. Forumgratuit .fr sur lequel se feront les votes.

**_POV Bella_**

_Cher Journal_

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 20 ans, je vis en colocation avec mes deux meilleures amies Alice et Angéla. Je travaille dans l'édition, et j'ai un grand frère Edward âgé de vingt-quatre ans._

_Je commence aujourd'hui ce journal qui, d'après mon thérapeute, sera un remède contre ma timidité. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'écrire me sortira de ma situation, mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis que je pouvais toujours essayer. Il paraît que cela va me permettre «d'extérioriser mes craintes»._

_Eh oui, je suis une vraie froussarde. Je n'ose pas prendre la parole en public, je n'aime pas l'image que je renvoie, je ne sors pas beaucoup, et je n'aime bien évidement pas être prise en photo. Pourtant je ne suis pas laide d'après mes amies. Elles ont essayé de me relooker, mais rien n'a changé. Au boulot je me cache derrière les livres que je lis et corrige._

_Ma vie sentimentale ? N'en parlons pas. J'ai eu quelques expériences bien sûr, mais dès qu'un homme m'approche, je suis embarrassée, je rougis, bafouille, bref… Tout ce qui peut les repousser._

_Bien. Pour le moment on va s'arrêter là, je vais aller faire à manger pour mes sœurs de cœur._

**_POV Bella_**

Je sentais qu'Alice me préparait quelque chose. Elle était trop enthousiaste d'un seul coup pour ne pas préparer un de ses plans tordus.

- **Bon allez Alice dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?** Me lançai-je

- **J'ai enfin trouvé le lieu de tes prochaines vacances !** S'exclama Alice.

- **Et quel est-il ?**

- **Il s'agit d'un complexe hôtelier situé sur la méditerranée. Là-bas tout sera fait pour te détendre et t'apprendre à t'ouvrir aux autres**, répondit Alice avec une petite moue.

- **Mais ?**

Je sentis l'entourloupe venir…

- **Il-s-agit-d-un-centre-de-nudistes**, me dit-elle comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

- **Peux-tu parler moins vite s'il te plait Alice ?**

- **L'hôtel est un peu particulier, en fait, c'est un lieu pour les nudistes.**

A ce moment, je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai bien pu faire mais elle enchaîna aussitôt :

- **Tu ne peux pas refuser, la réservation est déjà faite et cela ne peut que te faire du bien !**

- **Ce n'est pas possible, tu es complètement folle ! Angie aide-moi tu ne peux pas la laisser m'envoyer là-bas !**

- **Bella tu n'imagines pas le changement que cela peut faire dans ta vie,** répliqua raisonnablement cette dernière.** Tu vas pouvoir changer ta vision sur ta personne, voir qu'on peut vivre sans complexe… et qui sait ? Peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie !**

- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore imaginé ?** M'énervai-je en allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_Mon cher Journal,_

_Qui m'a donné de telles amies ? Que dois-je faire ? Elles ont raison, il faut que je sorte de mon mutisme et que je m'ouvre au monde. Mais là, quand même, un centre de nudistes ! Pour moi il s'agit juste d'une bande d'exhibitionnistes._

_Je viens de regarder sur internet et voici ce qu'ils disent « Le nudisme est souvent défini comme englobant à la fois la doctrine promouvant la nudité pour assurer une bonne hygiène du corps et de l'esprit, et le fait de vivre dans un état de nudité complète. » Ça ne m'avance pas vraiment tout ça._

_Les vacances étaient réservées et, de toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux de prévu. Qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Mis à part tomber sur un pervers, ou un vrai exhibitionniste, ou des voyeurs. Ah elles allaient me faire devenir folle !_

_Il était hors de question que je parte seule ! Elles viendront avec moi qu'elles le veuillent ou non ! Sur ce, la nuit porte conseil, je vais me coucher._

Le lendemain matin, c'est toute fraîche et de bonne humeur que je me rendis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Finalement à moi les vacances ! On verra bien une fois là-bas mais une chose est sûre, je comptais bien profiter du soleil et de la plage. Tiens voilà les deux compères…Je sentais leurs regards dans mon dos, mais elles méritaient bien de patienter un peu. Je continuais donc la cuisson de mes pancakes tranquillement.

**- Bonjour Bella**, me saluèrent Alice et Angéla en venant me faire un bisou sur la joue.

**- Bonjour les filles. Bien dormi ? De beaux jeunes hommes sont venus peupler vos songes ?**

- **Halala Bella si tu savais**, répondit Alice en roulant des yeux.

- **Les filles il faut que je vous dise, cette nuit m'a porté conseil et je crois que vous avez raison : je vais faire ce voyage**

**- On a toujours raison**, souligna Angéla.

- **En revanche**, repris-je sans faire attention à sa remarque, **je ne compte pas partir seule**. **C'est pourquoi hier soir je vous ai réservé deux chambres !**

**- Tu as fait quoi ?** S'exclama Angéla tandis qu'Alice sautillait déjà sur place à l'idée de partir.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller toute seule en vacances. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit que mes deux sœurs de cœur seraient tout à fait d'accord pour partir avec moi. Sur ce, les filles, je vous laisse je vais me préparer pour ma dernière journée avant ces magnifiques vacances. Faites bien vos valises !**

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant les grilles de ce camp si spécial.

- **A nous les vacances !** S'enthousiasma Alice. **J'espère qu'il y aura des beaux mecs** !

- **Alice,** dis-je, **pense que nous allons entrer dans un lieu de nudistes alors imagine que tous les hommes que tu verras seront dans leur plus simple appareil et que tu risques de ne pas faire autant de rencontres que dans un lieu normal.**

**- Bella, Bella, Bella tu m'exaspères. Justement, nous pourrons voir directement la marchandise si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Ce qui eût le réflexe de me faire rougir d'emblée.

**_POV Jasper_**

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ce pari stupide avec Emmett sachant qu'à chaque fois que je perdais, il lui venait des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Du coup, je devais récupérer trois numéros différents et c'est Emmett qui m'indiquerait mes cibles au fur et à mesure de la semaine. Pour compliquer le tout, la première cible avait été un homme, ce qui n'était pas évident... sauf si on s'appelait Emmett McCarthy pour qui tout semblait facile. Même avec Rosalie à son bras, il pouvait réussir ce genre de prouesse ! Mais pour moi, c'était impossible !

Pour toutes ces raisons, je me retrouvais à passer mes vacances dans un camp de nudistes à cause d'une blague de potache !

Je devais bien avouer que, cette fois, il avait fait vraiment fort. Bien que je me doutais que Rosalie, sa femme, y soit pour beaucoup dans le choix de ce gage. J'aurais plutôt écrit : Les accompagner pendant leurs vacances aurait pu être un très beau cadeau. Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient tous les deux nudistes depuis des années.

Me voilà donc dans cet hôtel, devant ma porte, entièrement nu, à attendre. Je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs. Je devais les rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel dans deux minutes. Je peux vous dire que c'est très angoissant. Imaginez-vous à poil devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes ? Des femmes ? Comment ça se passerait si mon mini moi se mettait au garde à vous ? La seule évocation de cette situation me procura une sensation étrange et je sentis mon membre gonfler de sa propre volonté… ! C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais sous la douche à me soulager comme un gamin de quatorze ans.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me rendis dans le hall arborant une serviette tandis que Rosalie et Emmett entraient dans la pièce.

- **Alors les amoureux, vous avez enfin fini de découvrir votre chambre !** M'exclamai-je

- **Et pas qu'un peu mon vieux ! Si tu savais, même leur douche… Aïe !** S'arrêta-t-il tandis que Rose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- **Dis-nous Jasper,** reprit celle-ci, **comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Oui, ton service trois pièces se porte bien ? Il apprécie d'être aéré ?** Continua Emmett arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sa remarque eut le don de me rappeler où je me trouvais et surtout dans quelle tenue.

- **Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour être toute la journée sans vêtements ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste que tout le monde regarde. Et encore, à part la réceptionniste je n'ai vu personne !**

- **Au contraire, tu es libre, tu n'as aucune entrave à tes mouvements**, reprit calmement Rose. **Attends** **un peu, quand tu seras entouré d'autres personnes, tu te sentiras mieux. Et Jasper, un exhibitionniste est une personne qui porte des vêtements et se met nu dans le but de choquer de se faire voir. Au contraire, nous les nudistes, nous ne voulons pas gêner. Nous sommes comme ça dans les lieux prévus pour, ou chez nous, et si nous voyons que notre nudité gène, nous nous rhabillons. Quand nous sommes nus, on se sent proches de la nature, d'ailleurs ces deux mots sont de la même étymologie. Mais tout ca tu vas le découvrir au court de ton séjour, fais moi confiance.**

**- Et puis tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là,** rajouta Emmett.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous prîmes la direction de la plage attenante à l'hôtel.

**_POV Bella_**

_Mon cher Journal,_

_Je suis donc arrivée chez les nudistes ! Pour le moment tout va bien, c'est normal vu que nous n'avons encore croisé personne - à part la standardiste. Ma chambre est spacieuse avec un petit balcon qui donne sur la mer, une grande salle de bain, et un mini bar bien rempli._

_Maintenant, il faut que je me concentre pour passer de bonnes vacances. Pas question que le fait d'être sans vêtement**s** me gâche mon repos. Et comme le dit Alice, on sera tous pareil, pas de jugement sur nos goûts vestimentaires._

_Allez, une petite douche et je rejoins les filles._

- **Bella par ici !** Me héla Angie de l'autre côté du hall.

- **Tu es déjà là ? Je suppose qu'Alice n'a pas encore fini ? Tu viens, on fait le tour du hall en l'attendant…**

Angéla acquiesça et nous commençâmes à déambuler.

- **Alors tu te sens comment ?** Continuai-je

- **Un peu stressée, je ne sais pas comment me mettre… J'ai l'impression d'être observée, mais je me sens libre,** me dit-elle avec un franc sourire, **et toi comment te sens-tu ?**

- **En fait, je me sens bien. Très bien même. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à choisir mes vêtements,** rigolai-je. **J'ai l'impression d'être libre, de ne pas être jugée. Mais nous n'avons vu personne à part la réceptionniste ! Ça peut encore changer.**

- **Oui, c'est vrai c'est bien de ne pas devoir s'habiller mais de là à se promener toute nue toute la journée … On verra ça plus tard quand on sera entourées d'autres personnes,** rajouta Angie.

- **Ahhh c'est génial,** s'écria Alice en courant vers nous. **Il fait beau, chaud, ma chambre est super, la douche est géniale, d'ailleurs je serais bien restée dessous plus longtemps, mais vous m'attendiez…**

**- Donc je suppose que tu te plais ici,** lui dis-je.

- **Très, je suis aux anges** **!** S'exclama-t-elle. **Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Allons dehors ! Et par pitié virez-moi ces serviettes !** ajoute-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

C'est ainsi que, bras dessus bras dessous, nous rejoignîmes la plage de l'hôtel. Nous avions de la chance. Pour notre premier jour, le soleil était au beau fixe. Je commençais à me sentir stressée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Alice

- **C'est magnifique, cette plage, cette eau…** déclara-t-elle. **On doit te dire merci Bella. C'était une très bonne idée de nous emmener avec toi.**

**- Je dois dire qu'en effet, même si je suis angoissée, c'est génial d'être partie avec vous et de découvrir un autre univers,** ajouta Angie

- **Je suis contente d'être avec vous aussi. Et je compte bien vaincre ma timidité. Rien que l'idée de ces vacances m'a transformée,** **je compte donc continuer sur cette voie**, leur dis-je.

- **Trouvons-nous une place maintenant.**

Une fois nos serviettes installées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'eau afin de prendre notre premier bain de mer de ces vacances. S'en suivit une longue bataille d'eau. Ce fut complètement trempées mais heureuses que nous rejoignîmes notre place pour se poser un peu.

- **Regardez, il y a un bar là-bas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?** Demandai-je en me levant.

Après qu'elles eurent passé commande, je me rendis au bar, toujours dans mon plus simple appareil.

**_POV Jasper_**

Je me tenais dehors, la serviette toujours sur les hanches en compagnie de mes deux amis qui eux bien sûr ne portaient rien.

Une fois installés sur le sable, ils se dirigèrent vers l'eau main dans la main. Pour ma part, je me rendis au bar aperçu un peu plus tôt. En approchant, je remarquai une très jolie jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui semblait commander. Restant un homme, je m'approchai d'elle tranquillement, pour passer ma commande. Celle-ci prise, je décidai d'entamer la conversation. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma tenue me gâcher les vacances.

- **Bonjour,** dis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et regarda derrière elle pour voir à qui je m'adressai.

- **Bonjour,** répondit-elle timidement

- **Je suis Jasper, en vacances ici depuis maintenant quatre heures**, me présentai-je

- **Enchantée Jasper, je m'appelle Bella, en vacances ici également depuis quelques heures,** dit-elle en rougissant.

- **Vous semblez être gênée, je me trompe ?** La questionnais-je. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et prit la parole

- **En effet, vous être la première personne que je rencontre dans cette tenue. Et pour moi ce sont mes débuts dans le nudisme**, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Pour être honnête je suis ici suite à un pari perdu donc je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus dans cette tenue. Vous êtes venue ici seule ?**

_Et heureusement que j'ai ma serviette sinon tu me prendrais pour un pervers_, pensai-je.

- **Oh non je suis ici avec mes deux meilleures amies que j'ai obligé à me suivre. Et vous ?**

- **On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Et non, je suis avec un couple d'amis également qui sont en train de roucouler dans l'eau.**

**- Ok on se tutoie. Pourquoi ne pas être à l'aise ? Vous êtes un garçon sexy, il n'y a pas de raisons d'être complexé,** dit-elle rapidement avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, embarrassée.

- **Je te remercie et je dois dire que je te trouve très sexy également,** lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- **Voilà vos boissons,** nous interrompit le barman.

- **Merci.** Nous avions répondu en chœur.

- **Sur ce, je vais aller rejoindre mes amies** me dit-elle en partant.

- **Oui, et moi je vais retourner voir les tourtereaux. J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance et j'espère très bientôt te revoir jolie Bella,** dis-je séducteur.

Elle semblait être face à un dilemme.

- **Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, et tes amis aussi,** me proposa-t-elle timidement.** On pourra continuer à faire connaissance et tu te sentiras peut être moins seul.**

**- Ce serait avec plaisir, charmante Bella. Je t'aide avec tes boissons ?**

**- Oui, tiens. Merci.**

Nous allâmes chercher mes affaires ainsi que celles d'Emmett et Rosalie, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

**_POV Bella_**

_Allez Bella continue comme ça ! Tu es en vacances, tu peux te lâcher_.

Il fallait que j'arrive à dépasser cette timidité ou je finirais vieille fille avec une vingtaine de chats._J'espère que ce n'est pas un pervers ou encore un exhibitionniste ou je ne sais pas encore quoi_

_Parle lui, parle lui, parle lui._

Fichue conscience !

- **Elles sont juste devant, ce sont les deux brunes aux serviettes rouges **lui précisai-je

- **D'accord, tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

- **Non pas du tout ! Tu vas voir elles sont très accueillantes, et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé non ?**

- **Ah Bella te revoilà enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi,** débita Alice sans remarquer Jasper.

- **Désolé les filles, je vous présente Jasper. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar et avons fait connaissance. Il vient d'arriver ici. Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous,** leur dis-je d'une traite, les laissant bouche bée.

- **Les filles ça va ?** Demandai-je en ne les voyant pas réagir

- **Je pense que tu les as choquées,** me chuchota Jasper. **Bonjour je suis Jasper. Enchanté de vous rencontrer,** ajouta-t-il à leur intention. **J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous ?**

Cette intervention eut le don de les faire réagir, elles se levèrent d'un seul coup en mettant leurs serviettes autour d'elles. Ce qui d'ailleurs me fit bien rire.

- **Oh, excuse-nous bonjour,** dit Angéla timidement

- **Salut, contente de faire ta connaissance également,** ajouta Alice. **Bella ça va ?**

- **Euh oui, pourquoi cette question Alice ?** L'interrogeai-je

- **Bah c'est la première fois qu'on te voit avec un garçon, donc je m'interroge.**

A ce moment-là, j'aurai bien aimé trouver un trou de souris pour me cacher. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui arborait un petit sourire.

- **Sympa les filles, et toi ne rigoles pas,** dis-je à son intention.

- **Alors Jasperounet, que fais-tu là ? Tu nous abandonnes déjà !** S'exclama un géant nu qui était arrivé en courant vers nous.

- **Bella, je te présente Emmett et Rosalie. Et voici Bella, Alice et Angéla. J'ai rencontré Bella au bar et elle m'a invité à l'accompagner pendant que vous vous bécotiez dans votre coin !**

- **Très drôle Jasper**, dit Emmett.

- **Tu vois Jasper, ta tenue ne t'a pas empêché de faire des connaissances,** ajouta Rosalie.

C'était une belle blonde tout à son avantage dans cette tenue. La voir me fit complexer et attraper ma serviette.

- **Non Bella,** s'exclama Jasper, **pourquoi veux-tu la remettre ?**

- **Tu es très belle, tu n'as pas à être gênée par nous,** renchérit Rosalie. **D'ailleurs Jasper, que fais-tu encore avec cette serviette ? Allez ! Enlève-moi ça,** dit-elle en attrapant la serviette de Jasper et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est sur cette note que nous nous sommes assis ensemble pour discuter sans aucun gène dû à notre nudité. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent pour partir, suivis d'Alice et Angéla. Bien sûr, nous devions nous retrouver pour dîner le soir à la terrasse de l'hôtel. Quant à moi, j'avais proposé à Jasper d'aller faire un tour. Malheureusement pour moi, nos amis étaient partis avec nos serviettes. Ce fut donc très embarrassé que nous prenions la route.

- **On reste le au bord de l'eau ?** Proposai-je. **Il fait beau alors autant en profiter. Au moins là, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être nus,** rajoutai-je embarrassée.

**- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas à être gênée. Tu es très belle. En fin de compte, ça ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça d'être sans habits. Je me sens libre, et je ne pense pas que les gens soient là pour jouer aux voyeurs étant donné que tout le monde est dans le même accoutrement.**

**- C'est vrai, j'arrive à en faire abstraction. C'est même agréable de sentir l'air sur mon corps. En fait le seul problème …**

_Humm je ne peux pas dire ça_, pensai-je.

- **Tu ne peux pas dire quoi** ? Me demanda Jasper

- **Désolé j'ai parlé tout haut c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête pour me répondre.

- **Tu n'as pas peur que ton…mini toi… te trahisse ?** Demandai-je rapidement.

- **Pardon ?**

- **La seule chose qui me fait peur, et qui pourrait vraiment être gênant, serait que mon corps montre mon désir,** déclarai-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

J'entendis le rire de Jasper à côté de moi avant de l'entendre dire.

- **Bella, te rends-tu compte que nous, les hommes, notre désir se manifeste beaucoup plus nettement que le vôtre ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je gardai ma serviette sur les hanches ?**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Tu es très belle Bella et crois-moi c'est très dur pour moi de te résister. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire. Te sentir, te toucher, te goûter, te faire crier…**

Pas question de laisser passer cette occasion ! Au diable toutes mes inquiétudes. Je m'avançai précipitamment vers lui, caressant son visage, son torse. Nos lèvres, attirées comme des aimants, se rencontrèrent, nos langues se mélangèrent, chacune essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Je me rattachai plus fortement à la nuque de Jasper afin que ce baiser ne cesse jamais. Au bout de vingt secondes d'extase, nous dûmes nous séparer afin de respirer.

- **Eh merde !** s'exclama Jasper.

Je ne comprenais pas cette exclamation, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- **Je suis désolé Bella. Le prend pas mal, je ne suis pas un pervers, mais là …**

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me faire sentir son désir.

- **Viens, suis-moi !**

Sur ces paroles, nous partîmes en courant vers l'hôtel, Jasper tentant désespérément de cacher son érection derrière moi, tandis que ma respiration se faisait irrégulière. Arrivés à l'accueil de l'hôtel, nous récupérâmes la clef de ma chambre et nous nous précipitâmes vers l'ascenseur. Titubant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser, au point que nous avions du mal à respirer.

_Fichu porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir quand on en a besoin !_

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me retrouvai collée à celle-ci, dans les bras d'un Jasper très excité….

Son corps, sa bouche… La façon qu'il avait de me regarder, je ne pouvais résister... Je succombai toujours un peu plus à chacun de ses baisers, agrippant ses cheveux toujours plus fort. Il détacha mon chignon pour glisser ses mains dans ma chevelure, puis tout le long de mon corps. Sous son toucher j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- **Jasper …** Soupirai-je.

- **Tu es magnifique Bella,** souffla-t-il. **J'ai tellement envie de toi.**

Je repoussai Jasper et me précipitai vers la salle de bain, totalement nue. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte de préservatifs à la main et ne pus que sourire en le voyant… les bras croisés derrière la tête à attendre mon retour. J'allais vers le lit, et tout en souriant encore je me glissai sur son corps dénudé. Je remontai doucement le long de son torse, faisant naître chez lui quelques frissons. Enhardie par sa réaction, je m'occupai de son corps en posant une multitude de baisers du cou du jeune homme vers son nombril.

- **Bella tu n'es pas obligé de…** m'interrompit Jasper avant que je ne le coupe d'un doigt sur la bouche

- **Chut, laisse-toi faire,** chuchotai-je.

Je repris donc mes caresses, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivée au niveau de son érection, je pus constater l'ampleur de son désir. Je me plaçai au niveau de son entre jambe et pris tendrement son sexe entre mes mains. J'embrassai sa verge et la léchai de haut en bas, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir tout en le regardant dans les yeux… puis, je fourrais sa virilité dans ma bouche. Très vite, je le sentis devenir de plus en plus gros. J'alternai entre sucer, lécher, titiller…

- **Humm tu as très bon gout mon ange**, susurrai-je.

**- Oh ma Bella. Oui ne t'arrête pas ! **S'exclama-t-il.

- **J'en ai pas l'intention mon chéri. Maintenant, ressens…**

Je continuai donc ma petite gâterie avant d'être repoussée.

- **Stop Bella ! Je ne veux pas venir comme ça. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir J'ai tellement envie de te goûter. Je peux ?**

Avant même que j'ai pu répondre, je sentis sa bouche se promener dans mon cou. J' haletai quand sa main caressa mon sein gauche. Mon corps s'enflamma à ce contact. Je le désirai. Ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres intimes de haut en bas. Je gémis de plaisir, mais également d'impatience… J'en voulais plus.

**- Plus Jasper, s'il te plait…** me plaignis-je

**- Que veux-tu ma belle ? Ne sois pas impatiente comme ça, nous avons toute la soirée devant nous et plus même,** me répondit-il sensuellement.

Je geignis de plaisir quand son doigt s'introduisit en moi. Je l'entendis gémir à mes côtés.

- **Mon Dieu, tu es si serrée. Je ne peux plus attendre pour te déguster.**

Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il retira son doigt de mon intimité. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je l'entendis suçoter son doigt. Je sentis alors sa langue contre mon point sensible et je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se raidir de plaisir. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mon sexe gonflé de désir. J' haletai au contact de ses doigts avec mon sexe chaud et humide.

- **Plus, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai envie de toi. Oh… oh mon dieu,** gémis-je

Il dirigea alors un doigt en moi. Je sentis sa langue taquiner mon clitoris tandis qu'il introduisit un second doigt, et se mit à faire des va-et-vient, provoquant mes frissons. Je commençai à bouger mes hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue.

- **Jasper…**criai-je quand je fus foudroyée par le plus fort orgasme que je n'avais jamais connu.

Il tendit sa main vers la table de nuit afin de s'emparer d'un préservatif. Il le mit en place délicatement et se plaça entre mes jambes

- **Tu es sûre de toi Bella ?** me demanda-t-il tendrement.

J' hochai la tête et levai mes hanches vers lui afin de créer une friction entre nous. Il se plaça à mon entrée et pénétra doucement en moi. Je me sentais enfin complète, il me remplissait parfaitement. Il débuta alors un lent va et vient Je balançai mes hanches pour suivre son rythme.

Je cherchai ses lèvres et m'accrochai à ses épaules. Le rythme s'intensifia, je sentis une nouvelle boule se former en moi. J'atteignis rapidement un nouvel orgasme qui me fit hurler de plaisir. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard puis s'écroula sur moi, en sueur. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- **Waouh !** M'exclamai-je.

- **C'était exceptionnel**, ajouta-t-il

- **Oui et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois**…

- **Oh que non ma belle...**

- **Nous avons encore toute la nuit, et toutes les vacances**.

- **D'ailleurs, je prendrais bien une douche**, dis-je espiègle en me levant prête pour un deuxième round sous la douche.

_Et c'est ainsi que, grâce aux vacances un peu farfelues organisées par Alice, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, mon futur époux, le père de mes enfants. J'ai également vaincu une partie de ma timidité, même s'il y a encore des moments d'embarras… Je suis devenue un auteur célèbre, et je sillonne la France pour rencontrer mes fans._

_Tous les ans, avec Jasper, nous partons une semaine en vacances dans des lieux où nous sommes nous même. Dans des camps de nudistes._

_J'arrête là ce journal après ces deux ans de thérapie par l'écriture pour continuer à vivre pleinement ma vie._

_Bella_


	4. Vacances impromptues

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez lire les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, où se feront les votes. **

**Vacances Impromptues **

Que faire lorsque votre famille n'est composée que d'une bande de dingue ? Rien ? On ne choisit pas sa famille, en effet et cela je le déplore. Alors que j'aurais dû être au bord d'une piscine dans la magnifique ville de Dubaï, je me retrouvais embarquée dans un des plans loufoques de mon abruti de frère James. N'étant pas encore majeure, mon anniversaire ayant lieu en fin d'année, le 14 Novembre plus précisément, j'étais encore sous la garde de mes parents, si je pouvais encore appeler ces deux traîtres parents.

- Isabella ma chérie cesse de faire la tête, tu verras tu t'amuseras beaucoup au camping où James nous conduit, ce n'est peut-être pas l'hôtel cinq étoiles où tu devais aller mais je suis sûre que tu t'y amuseras plus ! Me dit ma traîtresse de mère.

- Je fais la tête si je veux, vous m'aviez promis que si j'étais acceptée à Stanford, Princeton, Columbia, Yale et Harvard, j'aurais le droit de partir avec Rosalie à Dubaï, vous l'aviez promis ! J'ai carburé toute l'année pour réussir tous mes examens afin d'être Major de ma promotion, j'ai été prise dans toutes ces facs et au moment de partir sous prétexte que votre abruti de fils prodigue a trouvé la perle des camping de luxe, je suis obligée de foutre mes vacances de rêve aux toilettes, ALORS EXCUSE-MOI D'ETRE DEGOUTEE DE VOTRE ATTITUDE MAMAN ! Hurlais-je.

- Isabella Marie Swan, baisse d'un ton, je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ta mère ! Rétorqua mon Juda de paternel.

- Ben voyons, vous retournez votre veste et je n'ai qu'à la fermer pas vrai ? Et bien non CHARLIE, je vous jure que dès ma majorité, vous ne me verrez plus jamais, j'en ai marre que James ait tout ce qu'il veut et que moi je doive récupérer les miettes, J'EN AI ASSEZ !

- Isabella, ça suffit, tu auras bien le temps de te rendre à Dubaï, dois-je te rappeler que ma très chère mère a fait de toi son unique héritière, tu auras bien assez d'argent pour faire ce que bon te semble. Et cesse de faire l'enfant, ton frère tenait juste à ce que nous passions un dernier été tous ensemble.

- Grand-mère est bien la seule à m'avoir jamais aimée dans cette famille, vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez me punir du choix de nanie Swan , au lieu de faire de James un saint pour sa si Grande idée.

- Bella ma chérie, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, et tu sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème. Je sais que ton père et moi t'avons déçue, mais pense au fait que c'est peut être notre dernier été tous ensemble mon cœur, tu deviens une femme, et si tu mets tes menaces à exécution nous ne te verrons plus ! Dit ma mère des sanglots dans la voix.

Je restais stoïque, regardant ma mère, les larmes coulant sur son beau visage, cela me fit de la peine de la voir ainsi. Mon père qui conduisait, lui jeta un œil, avant de braquer son regard dans le mien à travers le rétroviseur.

- Bien, je ne vais plus faire de vague, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je joue à la fille parfaite et à ce que je vous parle plus que nécessaire, votre traîtrise je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge.

- Nous ne t'en demandons pas plus mon ange. Répondit ma mère d'un air soulagé.

Cela faisait maintenant huit heures que nous faisions route, suivant la Mercedes de mon maudit frère vers mon nouvel enfer.

Nous arrivâmes devant deux grandes portes en fer forgé avec un vigile à l'entrée, nous lui donnâmes nos noms, ils nous salua puis nous laissa entrer. Plusieurs Mobilhomes grands standings étaient répartis dans un ordre très précis qui, vue de haut devait former le symbole du lieu où nous nous apprêtions à séjourner, pour les six semaines à venir ce dernier point je l'appris que plus tard.

Nous suivîmes James jusqu'à une grande bâtisse en plein cœur du camping, elle était magnifique, une parfaite réplique de la maison blanche mais à une échelle beaucoup plus modeste.

James se gara devant l'entrée, nous fîmes la même chose.

- Bienvenue au Volturi's Natural Camping, nous dit un homme brun venant vers nous. Je suis Aro et je serais votre hôte pendant votre séjour, vous devez être les Swan ?

- En effet ! Dit mon père.

- Bien alors suivez-moi je vais vous faire une petite visite de notre domaine.

Nous le suivîmes donc jusqu'à une immense voiture de golf où nous nous installions tous. Aro Volturi nous conduisit donc sur l'ensemble de son domaine où se trouvait un spa, un hammam, une salle de jeu vidéo , une grande piscine où un bar avec des tabourets se trouvait à même la piscine, une scène était également présente, une énorme discothèque, une salle de bowling. C'était vraiment impressionnant, néanmoins, j'étais sûre que mon hôtel à Dubaï aurait été mille fois mieux. Hormis cela, une chose me parut bizarre, nous n'avions croisé personnes si ce n'est, quelques employés.

- Excusez-moi mais où sont tous vos clients ? Demandais-je.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas songé au fait que vous vous poseriez des questions. En fait, tous nos client se trouvent au Coliséum, notre salle de concert, qui aujourd'hui héberge une conférence des plus intéressante avec le plus grand sociologue naturiste des États-Unis : Eugène Smith.

- Eugène Smith ? Demanda mon père plus que sceptique.

- Oui, il prône un retour aux sources total. Il est à la base même de la philosophie de ce camping.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais les embrouilles pointer le bout de leur nez et cela ne manqua pas.

- Votre philosophie dites-vous ? Demanda ma mère.

Je remarquais que mon frère essayait de faire profil bas, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, il sentait venir les ennuis et moi je commençais à jubiler intérieurement.

- Oui, ici au Volturi's Natural Camping nous prônons un retour à notre moi profond, un moi aussi libre qu'à l'époque de nos premiers parents Adam et Eve.

- Adam et Eve vous dites ? Demandais-je un sourire dans la voix, je me doutais que la suite n'allait pas plaire aux parents, James allait morfler.

- Oui, ici nous abandonnons l'image superficielle créée par ce monde occidental emprunt de chaos et nous revêtons nos habits de naissance afin de laisser s'exprimer notre vrai nous, et ce sans artifice.

- Quand vous parler d'habits de naissance vous voulez dire,..., nu ?

Au même instant où mon père posa cette question nous vîmes une masse de personne entièrement à poil passer à nos côtés, discutant entre eux pour certains, nous saluant pour d'autres. Je restais coite pendant un moment, puis me tournant vers mes parents, j'explosais littéralement de rire en voyant leur tête. Mon frère me fusillait du regard, puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me parler, mon père explosa devant un Aro plus qu'intrigué.

- James Bradley Isidor Swan comment as-tu osé nous amener dans un tel lieu, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'autoriserais ta mère ou encore ta sœur à se balader les fesses à l'air au vu et au su de tous ? Aurais-tu subi une lobotomie du cerveau sans nous en avoir parler ? Hurla mon père. James baissa la tête et eu au moins la décence de paraître désolé.

- Écoute papa, dit ce dernier, je sais que l'idée d'un camp nudiste peut te paraître perturbante, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de mal, n'est-ce pas monsieur Volturi ?

Ce dernier qui n'avait pas dit mot, durant l'échange entre Charlie et James, reprit ses esprits en un temps record.

- Je puis vous assurer monsieur Swan que mon établissement n'a rien de condamnable, beaucoup de familles se trouvent en ces murs, nous n'avons rien de différent des autres complexes de camping de luxe, ci ce n'est que nous préférons ne pas cacher notre corps.

- Écoutez, dit mon père, je ne doute pas de la fiabilité de votre établissement néanmoins ma famille et moi n'y séjournerons pas ! Pardon mais nous ne resterons pas ici plus longtemps.

- Papa ! L'interpella James.

- Fils, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout tu as 25 ans, mais ta mère, ta sœur et moi nous nous en allons. Monsieur Volturi, je suis désolé du dérangement occasionné par notre venue, mais il y a eu méprise.

- J'en suis également navré pour vous monsieur, mais durant votre réservation vous avez accepté certaines termes du contrat, dont un qui stipule très clairement que vous vous devez de rester une semaine au minimum dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça.

- Pardon ? Dit Charlie.

- Je comprends votre position monsieur Swan, mais ce que je vous propose c'est de rejoindre vos appartements, de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, puis au matin lorsque vous aurez bien réfléchi aux derniers événements, revenez me voir, nous verrons comment nous nous arrangerons.

- Bien !

- Parfait, dans ce cas suivez moi !

Monsieur Volturi nous ramena devant la mini maison blanche, puis un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, plutôt mignon, très grand et baraqué nommé Félix, nous conduisit vers notre habitation.

Il s'agissait d'un très grand mobile-home avec deux chambres, une salle de bain immense, un salon avec une cuisine américaine ultra équipée.

Je rejoignis la chambre située sur la gauche et sautai littéralement sur le grand lit kingsize qui trônait au centre de cette pièce. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose « Dubaï me voila ». Il était sûr que dès le lendemain je serais en route vers la maison familiale et qu'à coup de ma moue « spéciale papa » je parviendrais à mes fins, c'est sur ces belles pensées que je laissais Morphée m'entraîner vers le pays des songes.

- Fils, jamais, plus jamais je te laisserais choisir notre destination de vacance, JAMAIS ! Dieu Isabella, je m'excuse, si nous t'avions écoutée nous ne serions pas bloqué ici, non de Dieu, chez les nudistes !

- Ce sont des naturistes papa ! Rétorqua James.

- ET QUELLE EST LA DIFFERENCE ? nous serons obligés de rester une semaine chez ses illuminés et ce à cause de ta si merveilleuse idée ! Hurla mon père en se prenant la tête.

Il était à peine huit heures et nous sortions du bureau de monsieur Volturi. Ce dernier nous avait expliqué les règles du camping, entre autre l'obligation dès l'entrée dans l'établissement d'y séjourner pendant une semaine, si on espérait un remboursement total, il s'agissait d'une sorte de semaine d'essai pour les sceptiques de la philosophie du camp diront nous. Lorsque monsieur Volturi eut fini d'exposer ce point, mon père s'était levé lui hurlant qu'il allait contacter ses avocats et qu'il le ferait arrêter pour séquestration, à cela monsieur Volturi lui avait rétorqué que James avait signé le contrat joint à nos réservations et avait dans ce cas eu acte des règles en vigueur au Camping.

En gros nous étions bloqués dans ce complexe de luxe et moi je pouvais mettre une croix sur mon rêve de Spring Break à Dubaï avec ma meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui devait bien délirer à l'heure qu'il était.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était que pour la plupart des activités nous serions obligés d'être nus. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais voir mes parents nus se baladant devant moi, relevait littéralement du cauchemar. Seul mon siphonné de frère aurait pu tolérer ça. Quant à ce crétin j'allais lui exposer ma façon de penser.

- Je vais te tuer sombre crétin, hurlais-je, à cause de toi mes vacances sont ruinées !

- Bells, arrête-toi ! J'ai cru que mon idée te plairait.

- Parce que tu penses que voir Charlie et Renée à poil toute la journée, est quelque chose que je désire ? NON MAIS TU ES FOU ?

- Écoute petite sœur, fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, tu passes une semaine ici, rien ne t'oblige à te balader avec les parents, tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai des amis ici et...

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir les miches à l'air ? Et tes amis, je suis désolée mais tes amis, s'ils sont tes amis ne doivent pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant, alors ton offre tu peux te la garder ! A l'heure qu'il est j'aurais dû être dans l'un des plus beaux pays du monde avec ma best et là je suis avec toi, donc rends-moi service et oublie-moi. Et une dernière chose, tu devras me rembourser ma réservation à Dubaï ainsi que mon billet d'avion ! Lui assénais-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour m'en aller. Mais James étant James il devait avoir le dernier mot :

- Si tu changes d'avis nous serons Chill Grill à 11h, viens nous rejoindre si tu t'ennuies ! Hurla-t-il pour que je l'entende car déjà je m'éloignais de lui, s'il croyait que j'allais accepter son offre il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et profond.

Cela faisait deux jours que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre ou que je me rendais dans les parties du camping où les vêtements étaient encore tolérés, autant dire qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Je me retrouvais donc souvent en compagnie de mes parents, autant vous dire que je m'ennuyais ferme.

J'avais donc décidé de mettre mes préjugés de côtés et d'essayer la philosophie de ce lieu et puis mon cher frère m'avait invitée à le rejoindre lui et ses amis, je savais qu'il fréquentait le Chill Grill chaque midi. je m'y rendis donc avec la ferme intention de lui pourrir la vie.

Il faut savoir une chose sur James, en plus d'être un illuminé à tendance hippie et chieur au possible, il était aussi incroyablement possessif envers moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'idée d'un camp naturiste m'incluant dans l'équation m'avait assez surprise, je dois l'avouer. Néanmoins le connaissant il devait penser que jamais je n'oserai me présenter nue devant qui que ce soit et habituellement, il aurait eu raison, mais là j'avais la ferme intention de lui montrer de quel bois Isabella Marie Swan se chauffait.

C'est donc avec la ferme intention de le prendre à son propre jeux que je me rendais d'un pas ferme et décidé au restaurant où je savais que mon abruti de frère serait.

En arrivant je le repérais de suite, il était attablé avec trois filles et quatre garçons. Je m'approchais puis m'installais ni vue ni connue à la place restante auprès des filles.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de vous asseoir ici ? Me demanda la rouquine.

- Bellsy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda James.

- Bellsy ? Tu la connais James ? Rétorqua la rouquine, sur un ton des plus haineux.

- Victoria, je t'en prie ce n'est pas le moment ! Puis se tournant vers moi il dit : Bella réponds qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien quel accueil mon cher frère, je croyais que tu m'avais invitée, non ? Et puis je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de te prendre au mot et de venir te rejoindre Jamie chérie. Dis-je sur un ton doucereux en faisant ma moue « made in Bella Swan ».

Comme à chaque fois, James se radoucit.

- Bien sûr je suis désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, surtout que l'invitation était pour il y a deux jours, mais bon je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

Il se tourna vers ses amis, tout sourire, et décida de me présenter.

- Bon les gars, je vous ai parlé d'elle lundi, il s'agit de ma petite sœur Bella, le premier qui la touche est mort c'est clair ? Puis se tournant vers moi il reprit les présentations. Ma belly, je te présente Victoria, ma petite amie, Alice elle est avec le grand baraqué là, qui s'appelle Emmet, puis tu as Maria qui est avec Jasper et les deux derniers mais non les moindres, Laurent mon meilleur ami et Edward.

Ledit Edward me fit un clin d'œil, je me sentis rougir. Il était très séduisant, tout comme ceux autour de cette table et tout comme eux il était nu comme un ver, mais étant attablée je ne pouvais voir que le haut de son magnifique torse .

- Ravie de te connaître, dit Alice avec sourire.

- Enfin une autre fille, la balance commence à s'équilibrer ! répliqua Maria.

- Ravie d'enfin mettre un visage sur ton nom, dit Victoria un peu plus avenante qu'avant, James ne fait que parler de sa petite chérie.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je blasée.

- Oui, rétorqua Laurent, c'est ma Belly fait si, ma Belly a dit ça, ma Belly est un petit génie et-cetera et-cetera . Rigola-t-il.

- Néanmoins, il y a un problème ma belle ! Dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah oui et lequel ? Répondis-je d'un ton doucereux.

- Comme tu l'as remarquée nous sommes tous nus et...

- EDWARD ! Cria mon frère, il est hors de question que ma sœur se , se …

- C'est bon James, nous sommes entre nous non ?

- QUOI ? Mais, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma sœur ?

Je rigolais et ôtais mon trench, j'avais en effet prévu ma petite vengeance, aussi je me retrouvais nue au vu et au su de tous, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais à l'aise néanmoins à voir la tête choquée de mon frère le jeux en valait la chandelle. De plus le regard empli de désir que me jetais le séduisant Edward n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Isabella tu vas de suite remettre ce manteau !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tout le monde ici est nu, pourquoi pas moi ? Il s'agit de la philosophie du camping non ? Le retour à l'état de l'être humain primaire.

- Eh bien, mais, voyons Bella, s'il te plaît ! Dit-il perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire et moi je jubilais intérieurement.

- Tu nous as amenés ici, alors assume ! C'est de ta faute si mon voyage a été annulé alors fiche-moi la paix, si j'ai envie de me balader nue, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ça ne regarde que moi ! Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Alors c'est ça, tu as décidé de te venger en jouant sur mon côté protecteur envers toi ?

- Eh bien apparemment ça fonctionne vu que tu pètes un plombs pour pas grand chose !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te protéger !

- Ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de monter les parents contre moi et de les faire annuler mes vacances pour lesquelles j'avais travaillé dur ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je suis conscient que tu me hais Bella, je ne sais pas depuis quand mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, toi et moi n'avons plus passé de temps ensemble depuis longtemps et sachant que tu rentrerais en fac et que je te verrais encore moins, j'ai donc pris cette initiative, sachant que je t'aurais eu toi et mes amis à mes côtés, je sais que j'ai été égoïste, mais tu me manquais Bella !

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir directement pour mettre les choses à plat ?

- J'ai essayé figure toi, mais tu étais toujours avec Rosalie et tu refusais de me voir tu te rappelles?

- Oui ! J'avoue, écoute, on va faire une chose, j'essaierai d'être sympa, si ça se trouve papa voudra rester plus longtemps, je suis d'accord pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, mais habillés, rigolais-je.

- Ok !

- Ok

- Juste une question ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?me demanda -il avec les yeux brillants.

- Je ne déteste pas , c'est juste le comportement des parents vis à vis de toi que j'exècre. Ils te favorisent toujours à moi et ça m'énerve du coup ça me donne juste la haine contre toi. Mais je ne te hais pas vraiment, après tout tu es mon frère ! Néanmoins ton côté étouffant de sur-protecteur a tendance à me faire te détester de temps en temps.

James semblait soulagé, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il souffrait autant de mon attitude vis à vis de lui.

- Merci, dit-il souriant, j'essaierai de ne pas trop t'étouffer.

- Bien, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous aviez prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

C'est ainsi que chacun proposa un plan, finalement ces vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien, notamment grâce à la présence d'un jeune homme à la carrure de statue grecque aux yeux émeraude.

La surprise de la semaine vint de mes parents, ces derniers avaient fait la connaissance d'un couple de quadragénaires, les Cullen me semble-t-il, qui les avaient littéralement charmés, ils n'en avaient que pour eux, bien sûr en tout bien tout honneur. Ils avaient réussi à dérider mes parents au sujet du naturisme, c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la semaine d'essai, ils me demandèrent si je souhaitais vraiment quitter le camping et à leur grande joie je répondis par la négative, Aro Volturi était ravi d'avoir de nouveaux adeptes à sa philosophie je vous l'assure, je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec un tel sourire.

Sinon, j'avais pris goût au naturisme, aucune prise de tête sur le paraître, nous étions tous égaux, nous ne nous occupions pas des futilités auxquelles nous étions habitués en dehors de ces murs, d'ailleurs un fait non négligeable, je pouvais admirer autant que je le voulais le corps magnifiquement sculpté d'Edward Masen. Jeune homme qui me surprit en pleine séance de matage.

- La vue te plaît Swanny ?

- Tu le sais très bien Masen chéri ! Il me fit son sourire en coin et me regarda avec un regard si intense qu'il entraîna l'humidification de mes chairs intimes, je serrais donc les cuisses de manière discrète. Enfin pas si discrète que sa puisqu'il le vit.

- Je te fais de l'effet ma belle ? Dit il en s'approchant de moi dans un démarche féline, digne d'un prédateur traquant sa proie. Je ne sais pas si vous visualisez bien l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Je vous explique, visualisez un homme immense dans les 1m90, des épaules larges, un buste puissant, des tablettes de chocolat qui ne demandent qu'à être léchées, un V si sexy , des cuisses fermes, un derrière à croquer et le meilleur pour la fin une queue immense qui vous mettait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à la regarder. Ok je suis une petite perverse, mais je vous assure qu'en le voyant vous le seriez devenues également, surtout si vous aviez cette vision de rêve tous les jours sous les yeux.

- J'adore ton tatouage ! Me dit-il en traçant mon tatouage tribal partant de mon aine jusqu'à mon pubis. Il est vraiment sexy !

Puis il remonta son doigt le long de mon ventre jusqu'à prendre mon piercing entre son pouce et son index.

- Vraiment vous êtes surprenante miss Swan ! Il soupira, puis approchant, il posa sa tête dans mon cou, y déposa un baiser qui réveilla une myriade de frisson sur tout mon corps, puis approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Tu me rends fou, il colla ses hanches aux miennes, je pus sentir son désir pour moi, je baissais donc les yeux et vis son énorme érection. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et m'apprêtais à parler, mais il me fit taire en prenant d'assaut mes lèvres. Puis il demanda accès à ma langue, que je lui offris avec joie. Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses et les malaxait sans vergogne, moi je maltraitais ses magnifiques cheveux, les fourrageant sans jamais me lasser. J'avais oublié où nous nous trouvions.

En effet nous nous étions isolés dans un des parcs du complexe mais pouvions être vus, il était donc exclu d'avoir quelque rapport que ce soit, enfin pas en pleine journée, chose que nous avions clairement zappé, emportés par notre passion dévorante.

Edward m'avait plaquée contre un arbre et je sentais son pénis contre mon ventre, il prit en coupe mes fesses, me souleva de terre, j'entourais instinctivement ses hanches de mes jambes. Je sentis alors la pointe de son gland à mon entrée, c'est alors qu'une voix nous sortit de notre bulle.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, veux-tu bien me dire ce que ceci signifie ?

Et oui quoi de mieux que de se faire surprendre en pleine action par ses parents et les amis de ses derniers. Je restais figée pendant un moment tout comme Edward, puis se dernier se détacha de moi et se cacha derrière moi ce gros courageux. Mais à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose si Charlie n'était pas mon père. Il était devenu rouge, la veine sur son front avait gonflé et était prête à exploser. Je crois que si un regard pouvait tuer le pauvre Edward serait mort, d'ailleurs ce dernier en devait une à monsieur Cullen qui retenait mon père par le bras.

- Euh, Pa' calme-toi, s'il te plaît je peux tout t'expliquer ! Dis-je un peu intimidée je l'avoue.

- EH BIEN VAS-Y EXPLIQUE, PARCE QUE LA JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU POURRAS M'EXPLIQUER ! Je baissais la tête.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, dit Edward il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me les serra un peu pour me soutenir, tout est de ma faute, nous nous sommes laissé emporter, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire ! Du moins pas dans ces circonstances, finit-il plus bas pour que seule moi entende.

- En effet, Isabella tu viens avec nous et tu es privée de sortie pour le reste des vacances ! Répliqua mon père d'un ton froid. Et vous je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma fille, est-ce clair ?

- Mais, tu n'as pas le droit, pour qui tu te prends ? Je sentis plus que je ne vis la gifle que mon père m'asséna. Je posais la main sur ma joue abasourdie par son geste, jamais mon père n'avait levé la main sur moi.

- CHARLIE ! Cria ma mère qui jusque là était restée en retrait. Elle courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient de mes joues je la repoussais avant de faire face à mon père.

- JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS, PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE PARLERAIS ! Lui crachais-je avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et je n'avais rien avalé, je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre, l'humiliation subit par Charlie encore trop présente dans ma mémoire. Mes parents avaient essayé de me sortir de mon mutisme mais je n'avais envie de rien, enfin si, j'avais envie de voir Edward, qu'il m'emmène loin de mon hypocrite de père. Je le détestais. Il voulait me consigner c'était chose faite, qu'il assume.

Le lundi quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte, et comme d'habitude je ne répondis pas.

Une voix filtra à travers la porte, il s'agissait de James, j'en fus surprise, mon père l'avait clairement blâmé pour l'incident avec Edward et ce dernier m'en voulait. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais car j'avais passé ma semaine sans nouvelles de lui.

- Bella ma puce, ouvre s'il te plaît, nous devons parler !

- Vas-t-en je ne veux voir personne !

- Bella je m'inquiète ouvre s'il te plaît !

- Non, vas-t-en, tu m'as zappée toute la semaine, tu n'as qu'à continuer !

- Je m'excuse, ok, mais je t'ai envoyé des sms, je ne savais pas que Charlie t'avait pris ton tel. Belly j'ai des nouvelles d' Edward pour toi !

Sans attendre je sautais du lit, non sans avoir un léger vertige et allais lui ouvrir la porte. A peine cette dernière fut ouverte que je fus prisonnière de deux bras. Mon frère et moi restâmes ainsi pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à me relâcher, d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière nous.

- Tu as une salle gueule ma puce ! Dit il en me souriant.

- Merci la tienne n'est pas mal non plus ! Répliquais-je acide.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! Les parents aussi. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Je me fous des parents ! Comment va Edward ?

- Ça peut aller, il s'inquiète pour toi, il se sent responsable ! A la décharge des parents vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte Bella, sérieux qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Sérieux, baiser avec Ed comme ça en public tu es devenue folle ?

- James, je t'en prie ! Dis-je lasse.

- Non, Bella tu ne peux pas reprocher à papa d'avoir agi en père !

- Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, je comprends même, c'est l'humiliation que j'ai subi devant Edward et les Cullen qui passe pas, il n'avait pas à me gifler devant eux ! Edward doit me prendre pour une idiote maintenant ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

James me fit signe de m'approcher, me fit asseoir à ses côtés et me prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Je t'assure que c'est le contraire, je te rappelle que j'ai des nouvelles ! Mon frère sourit contre mon front je le sentis. Il veut te voir et il te donne rendez vous ce soir à 11h dans son mobilhome.

Je relevais vite la tête et le regardais dans les yeux pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos, et je n'y vis aucune once de mensonge.

- Il veut encore de moi ? Mon frère me sourit.

- Bien sûr espèce d'idiote ! Et ce n'est pas pour me plaire, mais bon, je l'ai déjà bien corrigé, je ne pense pas qu'il refera les mêmes erreurs avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait James ? Dis-je apeurée.

- Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi ! Il a agi en homme c'est tout ce qui compte et maintenant vous avez ma bénédiction. Il m'embrassa le front. Maintenant le tout est de convaincre Charlie de te laisser passer la nuit « chez moi » ! dit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive .

- Tu veux dire que tu veux bien me couvrir pendant que je verrai Edward ?

- Sûr t'es ma frangine et puis en te voyant aussi amaigrie Charlie ne me refusera sûrement pas un moment avec toi ! D'ailleurs maman sera de mon côté, j'en suis sûr !

Et James eut raison, maman fut si heureuse de me voir hors de ma chambre qu'elle incendia Charlie pour qu'il me laisse passer la nuit dans le mobilhome de mon frère. Je me sentais mal de trahir la confiance de Renée, mais j'avais incroyablement besoin de voir Edward.

Je passais le début de soirée en compagnie de James et Victoria qui était vraiment adorable, elle m'aida à me préparer avant que James ne m'accompagne au mobilhome d'Edward.

J'avais revêtu une jolie robe blanche dos nu, assez vaporeuse m'arrivant au-dessus du genou. Vick m'avais bouclé les cheveux et m'avait maquillée d'une façon très naturelle. J'aimais vraiment le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir.

James m'appela puis nous partîmes rejoindre Edward. En arrivant devant la porte du logement d'Edward je paniquais un peu, mais James ne me laissa pas le temps de battre en retraite, il toqua à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Edward qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire en plongeant son regard tendre couleur émeraude dans le mien.

- Bon, ben je vois l'ambiance, je te rappelle Belly qu'il faut que tu sois à mon mobilhome au plus tard à 7h00 demain matin ! Sur ce, bonne nuit les tourtereaux.

Edward me serra dans ses bras, puis me conduit à l'intérieur du mobilhome.

Sans attendre il m'amena à sa chambre et me fit asseoir sur son magnifique lit Kingsize. Il m'allongea puis se posa lascivement sur moi avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Notre baiser était tendre et langoureux. Je fis remonter mes mains sous son tee-shirt, empoignant ce dernier et le fis passer par dessus sa tête afin de le lui enlever.

Edward se releva en me regardant bien dans les yeux et se mit à se déhancher tout en ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Je devais avoir de la bave qui me coulait de la bouche, parce qu'il me regardait avec un sourire narquois au visage. Une fois nu, il s'approcha à nouveau et entreprit de me déshabiller. Je le laissais faire et je fus ravie de son regard sur mon corps.

- une semaine sans toi c'était beaucoup trop, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et respira mon odeur, ton odeur, tes sexy tatouages m'ont manqué, tu m'as atrocement manqué.

Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre un moment avant qu'Ed ne glisse sa main entre mes jambes et ne vienne les glisser entre mes chairs intimes.

Une fois sûr que je sois prête pour lui Edward me pénétra sans préambule.

- Je suis désolé, je te promets de me rattraper les prochaines fois, me dit il,

- C'est bien noté, maintenant vas-y à fonds don-Juan, je sens que je vais exploser, rétorquais-je.

Edward et moi entamions donc une douce danse hautement érotique. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés je m'accrochais à lui, les jambes remontées sur ses hanches, mes ongles enfoncés dans son dos. Nous ne prîmes pas de temps avant de rejoindre ensemble notre paroxysme.

Edward retomba sur moi me couvrant ainsi de son imposante masse. J'adorais l'avoir ainsi contre moi, lui en sueur, son odeur de mâle contre moi me faisait tourner la tête.

Après un moment il se retira de moi, ôta le préservatif que je ne l'avais pas vu enfiler, prise par notre instant de passion, puis me ramena vers lui avant de nous couvrir et d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Nous passâmes le reste de cette nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais de nous être enfin retrouvés.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par des caresses très spéciale faites par mon homme. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris une touffe de cheveux hirsute bronze entre mes jambes. Edward qui dut se rendre compte de mon réveil, releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je t'avais promis de me rattraper au niveau des préliminaires, me dit-il avant de recommencer ses délices buccaux.

- J'ai une meilleur idée, rétorquais-je.

Edward s'arrêta et me scruta de sous ses cils. Je le fis se redresser avant de le faire s'allonger, je nous positionnais en 69, à peine avais-je fini de positionner mon entrée prêt de la bouche de mon amant qu'il reprenait sa douce torture, mais je n'étais pas en reste, je pris son membre turgescent en main et me mis à faire des va-et-vient. Je le sentis grogner contre mon minou, ce qui déclencha une myriade de frisson en moi et me fit pousser un gémissement long, ressemblant étrangement à un ronronnement.

Je pris ensuite son gland en bouche et me mis à le sucer, il grogna contre mon entrée et sa langue qui était encore en moi s'enfonça un peu plus, me faisant grogner également contre le phallus de mon homme. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre point de non retour. Edward me renversa sur le lit et me pénétra, nous grognâmes tous deux, lui heureux de retrouver la chaleur de mes plis intimes, moi heureuse d'être aussi bien emplie. Il effectua seulement un dizaine de va-et-vient que je sentais mes lèvres intimes se refermer sur son pénis, je me sentis alors partir, je hurlais ma jouissance en criant le nom de mon homme, ce dernier me suivit en hurlant le mien.

- Bon matin, miss Swan ! Me dit Edward après s'être retiré de moi.

- Bon matin mr Masen ! Dis-je en l' attirant vers moi pour un baiser tendre et langoureux.

- Il va falloir que je rentre ! Lui dis-je.

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore supporter l'éloignement, si je m'écoutais je te kidnapperais ! Me dit-il, en plaquant son visage contre mon cou et en y déposant une pluie de baisers.

- Je sais, je voudrais avoir un réveil comme celui-ci tous les jours ! Répondis-je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Vilaine fille, rit-il ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons bien une solution!

Et mon chéri tint parole, deux jours plus tard Edward se rendit à mon mobilhome et parla à mon père, qui en premier lieu tenta de frapper Edward, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa du mieux qu'il pouvait mon paternel. Au bout d'un certain temps, ce dernier, exténué, décida d'écouter ce que mon homme avait à lui dire. Il lui exposa ses sentiments à mon égard, l'étrange coup de foudre qui nous avait frappé tous les deux. S'ensuivit une longue discussion où nous reparlâmes de « l'incident », Edward s'excusa, je fis de même. Après moult arguments, Edward et moi fûmes autorisés à nous revoir mais, malheureusement j'étais soumise à un couvre feu.

Couvre feu que j'arrivais à contourner avec l'aide de mon frère et de mes nouveaux amis.

En fin de compte ces vacances impromptues c'était mieux déroulées que je ne l'aurais cru au départ, bien sur je n'avais pas renoncé à mes vacances à Dubaï, mais bon ça c'était une autre histoire.

FIN


	5. Une expérience peut en cacher une autre

The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :

**Une expérience peut en cacher une autre.**

Disclamer:  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit .  
fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

J'avais refusé d'organiser les vacances cette année, contrairement aux autres années et malheureusement c'est Kate qui s'en était chargée. Malheureusement, car à présent nous étions avec Alice devant l'entrée d'un camp de naturistes. Sauf qu'Alice avait un air réjoui qui m'inquiétait presque plus que la nudité plus qu'évidente du gérant qui approchait.

En fait nous n'étions pas censées aller dans ce camp de marginaux mais dans une superbe villa en bord de mer. Kate avait repéré une affaire sur un site internet et avait réservé pour trois semaines. Mais après un long trajet dans une voiture sans climatisation en plein été et une recherche infructueuse de cette villa mystère nous avions enfin réagi. L'adresse du terrain vague en face de nous correspondait exactement à l'adresse fournie par le loueur. Il nous avait donc fallu trouver une solution de secours mais outre ce camp, le GPS ou l'engin infernal dans ce cas, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre dans les environs.

Le gérant du camping était du genre... apollon ? Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce terme soit le plus adéquat. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête Kate la plus grande de nous trois. Ses cheveux blonds s'harmonisaient à merveille avec son teint hâlé et ses muscles bien dessinés. Un coup de coude venant d'Alice me ramena sur terre :

- Tu as un peu de bave qui coule ma belle, me dit-elle un énorme sourire barrant son visage.

Je dus me retenir de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine car elle aussi ne se gênait pas pour mater sans vergogne l'homme qui nous faisait face.

Je fermais les yeux un instant pour reprendre mes esprits quand le responsable nous demanda de le suivre pour nous conduire à notre bungalow afin d'éviter de fixer sa paire de fesses musclées qui rebondissait à chacun des ses pas. Je me forçais à regarder tout sauf devant moi, j'étais en manque de sexe depuis des mois, mon corps criait le manque et je sentais que ces vacances allaient vite tourner à la torture ou à l'humiliation.

Etonnamment cela ne fut pas si dur de détourner mon regard du corps sculpté de notre guide. Car une fois entrées le camp tous les regards des vacanciers que nous croisions étaient braqués sur nous. On nous déshabillait du regard alors que c'était eux qui étaient nus. Il faut dire que nous nous démarquions encore habillées alors qu'ils affichaient naturellement leur nudité comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête faire demi-tour et fuir à toutes jambes le plus loin possible d'ici. Contrairement à moi, mes amies avaient l'air de s'amuser de la situation et offraient des sourires à tous ceux que nous croisions. Alice alla jusqu'à improviser un striptease tout en marchant pour finir en tenue d'Eve aux portes de notre futur mobil-home.

Le propriétaire des lieux lui jeta un regard appréciateur et plein de sous-entendus avant de nous donner les clefs et nous dire :

- Je vous souhaite un bon séjour parmi nous mesdemoiselles. Vous trouverez le règlement du camping à l'intérieur et si vous avez des questions vous pouvez passer à l'accueil. Demandez James, si je ne suis pas disponible ma compagne Victoria sera ravie de vous aider.

- Oh merci beaucoup, nous aurions été perdues sans vous, minauda Kate en battant des cils.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte. Alice soupira en le suivant des yeux avant de poser son sac sur un des lits.

- Tu comptes rester nue pour défaire tes bagages ?

- Voyons Angie chérie on est dans un camping na-tu-riste donc tu te dois de vivre chaque instant de tes vacances nue comme au premier jour. D'ailleurs Kate l'a bien compris aussi. Regarde ce naturel, cette beauté sans artifice…

- Bon sang mais pourquoi je vous ai suivies dans ce plan pourri ?

- Dis donc tu étais bien contente de ne rien avoir à faire pour préparer ces vacances et viens pas me dire que ce charmant James ne t'a pas tapé dans l'oeil. S'enflamma cette très chère Kate.

- Ce charmant James, comme tu l'appelles, a une compagne qui ne doit pas voir d'un très bon oeil les vacancières en manque de sexe qui lui tournent autour.

Un silence pesant suivit ma petite tirade ce qui me ravit. Malheureusement, l'échange de regards de mes deux (ex-) amies ne me rassurait guère.

- Kate tu l'as entendue comme moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ma belle !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire cette fois pour vous choquer à ce point ?

- Mais Angie, commença Kate.

- Tu as dit le mot « sexe » !

Et je sentis bien les guillemets entourer le maudit mot qui m'avait pour une fois échapper.

- Et tu as même dit « vacancières en manque de sexe ». Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Je… Je…

- Tu ? lancèrent-elles en choeur.

- Je... Rahh vous m'agacez à un point parfois !

Dans un accès de maturité je quittais le bungalow en claquant la porte violemment. Mais chanceuse comme je suis Alice rouvrit la porte pour me lancer un tellement discret :

- Et n'oublie pas de te désaper !

Je regrettais aussitôt d'être sortie, tous les regards étaient à nouveau braqués sur moi et la remarque d'Alice n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Au moins à l'intérieur du bungalow j'étais à l'abri de leurs regards. Et je sentais qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, jeunes comme vieux, c'était que je me désape.

Une vieille toute fripée s'approcha de moi. Sa peau flasque se balançait à chacun des ses mouvements. Bon au moins la regarder me coupait toute envie de sexe. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me dit.

- Petite, ici on n'aime pas les gens qui ne respectent pas les règles. Ici on est tous a égalité, on se respecte. Si notre mode de vie ne te correspond pas tu n'as rien à faire là. A toi de choisir…

Un ultimatum voilà ce que c'était, soit je me déshabillais là maintenant devant eux soit je pouvais prendre mes bagages et repartir chez moi. A la fenêtre Alice et Kate m'observaient et j'avais beau leur en vouloir, elles restaient mes meilleurs amies qui ne me pardonneraient jamais si je gâchais leurs vacances à cause de mes aprioris. Elles seraient capables de me déshabiller elles-mêmes et de brûler tous mes vêtements.

Je baissais la tête, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris mon souffle pour ne pas leur montrer ma gène. Je n'avais pas honte de mon corps mais j'étais loin d'être aussi belle que Kate ou Alice et contrairement à elles j'aimais passer inaperçue. Me donner ainsi en spectacle me filait des sueurs froides.

Mes mains s'activaient pour faire tomber mes vêtements. Je n'osais pas regarder mes spectateurs sous peine de me dégonfler alors je m'obstinais à fixer désespérément le sol. Mortifiée. Mon soutien-gorge finit par tomber libérant mes seins ronds. Je dus faire une pause avant de faire glisser ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes, exposant mon intimité aux yeux de tous.

Je partis en courant sans leur jeter un regard. Pourtant, si j'avais relevé la tête, j'aurais vu que la plupart des vacanciers étaient retournés à leurs activités voyant que je me pliais finalement à leur règlement. De même, j'aurais aperçu James qui, à quelques mètres de moi, me dévorait du regard comme on épie une future proie.

Mais je ne vis rien de tout ça. Je fonçais tête baissée droit devant moi sans regarder où j'allais. Et percutais de plein fouet une belle rousse à l'allure sauvage et au regard vert d'eau. Rouge pivoine, je réussis à bredouiller un :

- Pardon excusez-moi… je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est rien. Avec ton petit air gêné et tes adorables joues rosies tu dois être nouvelle ici. Bienvenue, je suis Victoria, gérante du camping.

- Oh vous êtes la compagne de James ?

- Oui, et tu es ?

- Angie, Angela Weber. J'ai un bungalow avec deux amies. Votre camping était un peu notre dernier espoir d'avoir un toit ce soir.

- Je vois, je vois. Une autre règle ici : tout le monde se tutoie. Aucune différence de classe. Tu me sembles plutôt mal à l'aise, tu devrais retourner voir tes amies et vous reposer cette nuit. Vous aurez tout le temps pour profiter des animations estivales.

Après une semaine à vivre dans ce camp, à sortir nue et à côtoyer les autres vacanciers, je me sentais un peu plus tranquille. Ce n'était toujours pas ma destination de rêve mais le regard des autres me gênait moins. En fait je m'étais rendue compte que les gens ne me scrutaient pas comme j'en avais peur. Au contraire ils profitaient de l'été et de la compagnie comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, une fois que les filles avaient réussi à me « décoincer » comme elles disaient, elles cherchèrent à me caser à tout prix. Et avec n'importe qui, ou presque. De notre charmant mais relativement âgé voisin au trop jeune maître-nageur. J'eus l'impression que chaque mâle du camp représentait ma dernière chance. Il faut dire aussi qu'elles me rabâchaient assez souvent le maintenant célèbre « vacancière en manque de sexe » comme argument irréfutable de leurs passe-temps.

Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, et loin de moi l'idée de leur en parler, c'est qu'il y avait bien une personne qui m'attirait. Seulement elles ne cherchaient pas dans la bonne équipe. Mais comment leur expliquer que la prude Angie qui n'avait connu en tout et pour tout que 3 mecs était à présent excitée par une merveilleuse jeune femme au tempérament de feu. Je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête et en même temps je savais n'être attirée par elle que de manière charnelle. Je ne recherchais en aucune manière une relation sur le long terme.

Et ce fantasme inavoué mettait à rude épreuve mes nuits, peuplées de rêves de plus en plus érotiques, et mes jours lorsque je la croisais en tentant de rester de marbre. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle s'en était rendue compte car elle me lançait régulièrement des clins d'oeil voire des regards qui m'enflammaient complètement.

Au milieu de notre séjour, une magnifique soirée était organisée. L'avantage du concept : pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir quoi porter.

Et oui pour la première fois du séjour je trouvais à la nudité un vrai avantage, pas besoin de passer des heures dans un centre commercial à choisir la tenue idéale avec Alice. Seulement j'aurais dû me douter que mes deux amies trouveraient un autre moyen de me torturer en guise de préparation à la soirée.

Elles nous avaient pris un rendez-vous au cabinet esthétique du camping. Au programme épilation, pédicure et manucure. Mais ce dont ne m'avaient pas informée mes petites comploteuses, c'est que l'épilation était intégrale et payée d'avance. Je n'avais encore une fois pas l'occasion de me débiner. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais entre les mains de Jane. Qui semblait prendre son pied à entendre mes cris de souffrance à chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur sa cire et découvrait un peu plus de mon intimité rougie par la douleur.

A la fin de mon supplice, elle étala une crème apaisante sur ma peau endolorie en profitant un peu plus que le professionnalisme ne l'imposait, je lui jetais un regard noir. Elle n'était pas Victoria et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de devenir le jouet d'une esthéticienne au goût douteux. Elle me lança un regard de petite fille ingénue l'air de dire : « Quoi je n'ai rien fait de mal ! ».

Et m'envoya rejoindre mes amies pour qu'un des ses collègues s'occupe de mes pieds et de mes mains. En chemin je croisais notre voisin, je ne le savais pas adepte des soins esthétiques. Peu importe, son regard s'attarda longuement sur mon sexe fraîchement épilé et son membre tendu était témoin de ce que je lui inspirais. Mes traîtresses d'amies avaient réussi leur coup… Je me sentais honteuse avec mon l'intimité aussi lisse que celle d'une enfant de 10 ans. Désormais j'avais l'impression d'avoir tatoué sur le front : « Baisez-moi je suis en manque » ou alors « journée portes ouvertes ». Elles allaient me le payer. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à savoir jouer. Mais pour le moment j'allais les bouder en beauté.

Une fois prête de la tête aux pieds, je les abandonnais pour mettre en place ma petite vengeance. En passant devant le panneau d'affichage, je vis que l'on pouvait établir les duos pour la soirée. Je profitais alors de l'occasion pour séparer mes amies et les caser chacune avec l'un des frères Volturi. Kate ferait équipe avec Aro et Alice avec Marcus. Elles avaient voulu jouer ? Et bien elles pourraient en profiter toute une soirée avec les pires dragueurs de ce camping. Les imaginer essayant en vain d'échapper à ces voyeurs machistes et repoussants au possible me remplit de joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée folle me combla de bonheur. J'inscrivis le nom de Victoria en face du mien.

Le sourire idiot qui barra mon visage tout l'après-midi ne s'évanouit qu'une fois arrivée à la soirée. Le doute me submergea. Et si Victoria ne voulait pas de moi comme partenaire ? Et si James n'était pas d'accord ?

Si elles ne comprirent pas mon état, Alice et Kate ne furent pas dupes quant à l'origine des duos. Elles essayèrent de faire bonne figure lorsque les noms de chaque équipe furent annoncés et avec le regard assassin qu'elles m'envoyèrent de manière synchronisée, elles me rendirent le sourire. Victoria me fit un clin d'œoeil en entendant nos noms associés avant de se rapprocher de moi.

- Mesdames et Messieurs votre attention s'il vous plaît. Une série de cinq épreuves vous attend ce soir. Vous évoluerez en duos et un seul duo remportera le titre de champion du camping. Un feu d'artifice clôturera ces 25èmes jeux de l'été. Bonne chance à tous et à toutes. Et rappelez-vous : l'important n'est pas de jouer c'est de s'éclater !

Là mon calvaire commença. Car si le karaoké et la danse n'étaient déjà pas des activités auxquelles je m'adonnais facilement, la course en sac et la pêche à la ligne manquèrent de m'achever. Manquèrent seulement. La course dite de la brouette m'acheva littéralement. Je finis les mains en sang d'avoir avancé sur 500 mètres les pieds tenus par une Victoria combattive au possible. Je finis aussi le visage en feu et le corps en ébullition en imaginant la vision de moi qu'avait eu ma coéquipière lors de cette épreuve.

Les grands champions de cette soirée furent, contre toutes attentes, notre vieux voisin Alistair et Jane. Pendant le feu d'artifice, j'essayais de m'éloigner de mon fantasme vivant tant j'étais gênée par ma maladresse et mes envies. Mais elle ne me laissa pas faire et me rattrapa plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Angela ! Angie voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une excuse et vite, voilà ce que je devais trouver. Bien sûr ce qui sortit de ma bouche ne fut pas à mon avantage.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi mais j'ai toujours eu peur des feux d'artifice du coup je rentrais dans mon bungalow me cacher sous ma couette.

C'était une mauvaise idée une très mauvaise idée de parler de couette en présence de ma belle rousse. Mon imagination s'envola nous imaginant toutes deux dans mon lit. Mon intimité se liquéfia et bien malgré moi je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager mon inconfort et ma frustration. Sous le regard mi-amusé mi-victorieux de Victoria qui ne ratait rien de mon petit spectacle, elle me tendit la main et me dit :

- Il fallait me le dire, viens, allons chez moi, les murs seront plus épais que dans ton mobil-home. Tu n'entendras ni ne verras rien c'est promis.

Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans ses mots bien au contraire Victoria se rinçait allégrement l'oeil me matant sans vergogne et s'amusant de l'effet de ses mots emplis de sous-entendus sur mon pauvre corps avide de sexe. J'étais à la fois terrifiée et excitée par son offre. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser car cela aurais été comme avouer que c'était elle que je fuyais. Les dés étaient jetés. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand je lui pris la main pour me laisser guider vers chez elle. Et je remerciais la nuit de camoufler ma gêne. Victoria me conduisit vers l'accueil et me fit monter par l'escalier de service pour déboucher sur le petit nid de James et Victoria. Je me sentais mal d'entrer dans l'intimité du couple là où ils avaient fait l'amour, là où ils avaient baisé.

Elle me fit m'installer sur le canapé et contre toute attente elle s'assit sur mes genoux. J'oubliais tout dès l'instant où elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que ses mains prenaient possession de mon corps, électrisé par son contact.

- Bienvenue chez moi. Angie bienvenue dans mon terrain de jeu. J'espère que tu as bien lu le règlement.

- Le, hum, règlement ? Bien sûr. Enfin je crois euh…

- N'aie crainte je ne ferais rien que tu puisses regretter ma belle.

Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les miennes avant de descendre le long de mon cou et de s'attarder sur mes seins. Ma tête roula en arrière lorsque je laissai échapper un gémissement plus que bruyant.

- J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça. Oh ta peau a un goût divin. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le bonheur que j'aurai à te lécher, intégralement.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser me chauffer jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis touchée après t'avoir vue déambuler toute la journée.

Tout en parlant elle s'était mise à genoux devant moi et avait laissé traîner sa langue sur mon intimité.

- Oh Victoria ! Surtout continue !

Elle s'amusa à me pénétrer de sa langue tout en caressant en cercles mon clitoris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée ! Je sentis un feu dévorant se propager depuis mes reins jusqu'à l'ensemble de mes extrémités. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Je crus même que jamais aucun homme ne m'avait permis d'atteindre un tel niveau de bien-être. J'explosais alors violemment en criant.

Victoria s'assit à mes côtés et me regarda un sourire en coin. Je la fis s'allonger pour explorer à mon tour son corps qui m'avait tant inspiré depuis notre première rencontre.

Sa chevelure couleur feu caressait ses seins augmentant le contraste avec sa peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux couleur d'opaline me fixaient. Si j'étais prête à la dévorer, prête à lui retourner les délicieuses attentions auxquelles elle avait soumis mon corps, pour la rendre folle, malgré ça je savais grâce à ce regard que c'était elle qui dominait la danse. Je n'étais que l'instrument de son plaisir.

Je tremblais un peu en caressant ses courbes, je découvrais enfin la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais quand je sentis les premiers frissons parcourir son corps je sus que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

J'osais poser la bouche sur son corps frémissant je glissais ma langue sur ses tétons roses tétant comme un nouveau né téterait sa mère. Si aucun lait n'envahit ma bouche, mes yeux étaient hypnotisés par son centre d'où un doux nectar coulait. Mes doigts glissaient contre sa rose humide. Je reproduisais les gestes dont j'avais usés tant de fois sur mon propre corps. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant j'en voulais plus, je voulais la goûter, qu'elle m'appartienne ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

Ma langue savourait enfin sa sève dont j'avais tant rêvé la nuit et son seul goût m'envoya des décharges dans tout le corps. Ma langue s'aventurait entre chaque pli, elle jouait avec son bouton de chair et glissait dans son antre. Sa main avait glissé dans mes cheveux, ses jambes écartées à l'extrême, elle m'incitait à aller plus loin plus vite en frottant sa chatte contre mon visage. J'en étouffais presque mais ne renonçais pas car je la sentais se tendre et des bruits rauques sortirent bientôt de sa gorge. J'allais enfin la voir jouir, mes fantasmes devenaient réalité. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Elle m'obligea à me relever et à m'allonger par terre les jambes écartées. Elle regarda la pendule et me sourit. Son sourire carnassier ne me disait rien de bon, pourtant il m'excitait d'autant plus. Puis Victoria s'assit sur moi, son centre bouillant tout contre le mien et se mit à onduler lascivement sur moi. Dans sa danse du serpent nos clitoris se massaient l'un l'autre et nos sèves se mélangeaient. J'étais au bord de l'asphyxie tant ce que je ressentais était violent. J'allais jouir je ne tenais plus, je n'étais que plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit violement et de mes yeux mi-clos je pus apercevoir James faire son entrée. Le regard si noir, si chargé de désir animal que cela en était presque effrayant. Il se caressait devant nous sans vergogne alors que son regard sur mon corps me gênait. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir mais Victoria me maintenait au sol et mon traître de corps ne me répondait plus, totalement soumis à mon amante. Elle tirait les ficelles et voulait me donner en spectacle. Elle voulait que je jouisse devant son homme qui me regardait comme un morceau de viande. Et parce que c'était elle, je ne me rebiffais pas. Je réalisais alors que pour Victoria j'étais prête à tout.

J'étais entrée chez les naturiste avec réticence mais Victoria m'avait ouvert la porte vers un autre monde : cachée à l'abri des regards des badauds, je découvrais une nouvelle voie. Grâce à ces vacances, le voyeurisme prenait pour moi une toute autre dimension.

Nudisme et voyeurisme n'allaient pas de pair. Mais à présent je réalisais que dans un cadre privé et encadré l'un pouvait cacher l'autre. Voilà ce que je venais d'apprendre de façon divine mais à mes dépends. La suite est une autre histoire…


	6. Vacances d'un écrivain

Le "Bienvenue chez les nudistes" contest

Titre: Vacances d'un écrivain

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

http : www . damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

J'étais installée devant mon ordinateur portable, à regarder le curseur clignoter sur la page de traitement de texte que j'avais ouverte. Rien ne me venait, pas d'inspiration, pas d'idée.

Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire si je ne pouvais plus écrire mes romans. J'allais me faire virer, perdre ma maison d'édition, mes correcteurs, mes lecteurs. Ça allait être catastrophique, j'allais me retrouver au chômage.

J'allais pour fermer ma page lorsque l'indicateur de ma boîte mail se manifesta. Je l'ouvris et y découvris un message de mon patron.

**« Ma chère Jane. Je sais que vous avez du mal à écrire en ce moment, et j'en suis désolé. Vous devriez prendre des vacances afin de vous ressourcer. Pour cette raison, un billet d'avion pour la France vous a été réservé à l'aéroport pour quinze jours de détente et de bonheur. Vous partez vendredi soir à 18h. Tout est à mes frais, donc profitez-en ! J'espère que cela ravivera votre esprit et que vous m'apporterez de bonnes nouvelles après ça ! A dans quinze jours ma chère Jane. **

**Cordialement. **

**Aro Volturi. »**

Je restai bouche-bée devant le message de mon patron. Que lui arrivait-il ? Des vacances ? A ses frais ? Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Aro n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant ou de vil, loin de là. Même s'il était réputé pour être très près de son argent, c'était un très bon patron. Je tapai une brève réponse pour le remercier et fermai mon ordinateur. Je me mis à établir une liste mentale des choses que je devrais amener avec moi, ne sachant même pas où je mettrai les pieds.

Vendredi arriva vite et ma valise était prête depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. J'avais été très occupée à me choisir de nouveaux bikinis, de nouvelles lunettes de soleil, de nouveaux paréos et autres accessoires pour mon voyage en France.

Je devais passer la nuit dans l'avion et arriver au petit matin dans une ville dont le nom était à coucher dehors ! Je hélai un taxi à ma sortie de l'aéroport et indiquai au chauffeur où je devais me rendre. Il lut deux fois l'adresse, et m'adressa un regard bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Les français ne savaient pas lire une adresse ou quoi ?

Je fus déposée devant un grand établissement, au milieu des pins, où les cigales chantaient à qui mieux mieux. Je payai mon chauffeur et me dirigeai vers l'entrée où je lus cette inscription : **« Euronat : vous êtes dans un espace naturiste, vivez nus ! ».** Le slogan était traduit en anglais et en allemand, alors il ne me fut pas difficile de le comprendre.

Si j'avais pu, mes oreilles auraient sorti de la fumée. J'étais en colère, plus que jamais je ne l'avais été. Je pris mon téléphone et appelait aussitôt Monsieur-je-ne-suis-qu'un-abject-patron-Volturi. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Jane ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Cet endroit où vous m'avez envoyée est un camp de naturistes ! » hurlai-je.

« Vous rigolez ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? » demandai-je vexée.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ma chère, je suis confus, j'ai du me tromper dans les réservations... Vous voulez que j'arrange ça ? »

« Non. Je crois que je peux survivre à ça. » débitai-je. « J'espère seulement que vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien, c'est tout. »

« Je vous le jure Jane. J'espère que malgré tout, cela ravivera votre imagination et votre talent. Nous en avons tous besoin ici vous savez. »

« Oui, je le sais. » soupirai-je.

« N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer par fax toutes vos notes de frais, je vous les rembourserai par virement. Bonne vacances Jane. »

« Merci Aro. A dans quinze jours. »

Soulagée que ce ne soit qu'une erreur mais tout de même toujours sous le choc de me retrouver dans un endroit pareil, je suivis les panneaux qui menaient à la réception. Je me retrouvai face à une charmante jeune-femme, nue et souriante. Elle avait le teint hâlé, les cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux noisette en amande. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucun badge sur la poitrine. Ça aurait été grotesque. Je pouffai presque en y pensant.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-elle. « Vous devez être Mademoiselle Austen. Bienvenue à Euronat ! »

Je rigolai intérieurement. Jane Austen. Encore une idée farfelue d'Aro pour que je passe des vacances incognito...

« En effet, c'est bien moi. Enchantée... »

« Emily, à votre service Mademoiselle. Nous vous avons réservé le meilleur chalet du centre. Une équipe sera à votre service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

« Je suppose que ma nouvelle collection de bikinis ne pourra pas être inaugurée ? »

« En effet, sur les plages et le camp, nous vivons nus. Par contre, dans votre chalet, faites comme bon vous semble Mademoiselle. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre d'endroit. A vrai dire, c'est même une erreur de réservation. Mais peu importe. Où se trouve mon chalet que je puisse m'installer ? »

« Je vais vous appeler Sam, il vous montrera vos quartiers, Mademoiselle Austen. »

«Merci Emily. »

Ledit Sam arriva très peu de temps après le coup de téléphone de la réceptionniste et prit mes bagages. Je le suivis, ne manquant pas de reluquer ses belles fesses bombées et bronzées. _Hum, je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici, pensai-je_. Mon regard se fana lorsque j'aperçus une vieille dame aux seins tombants et son mari dont les abdos et le reste étaient fripés et mous. _Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! De quoi faire des cauchemars pendant au moins vingt ans ! _

« Je suis le chef d'équipe des personnes qui travaillent dans le secteur où se situe votre chalet. Mes gars sont tous plus compétents les uns que les autres. Dès que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il suffit de leur demander. »

« Rassurez-moi, nous ne sommes pas à l'armée au moins ? » ricanai-je.

« Non ! Nous nous assurons juste que nos clients ne manquent de rien. » lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Tant mieux alors ! »

« Vous voilà arrivée chez vous. Voici vos clés. Léah prendra la suite. »

« Merci Sam. »

J'étais sûre de l'avoir vexé. Certes, c'était un très bel homme, très bien fourni, comme j'avais pu le constater mais son caractère laissait à désirer. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, et en règle générale, j'avais un sixième sens pour ces choses-là.

Léah me montra mon chalet, m'expliqua le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers, et me fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Je découvris que le centre possédait un centre de thalassothérapie, un centre commercial et tout ce dont les tous-nus avaient besoin sans pour autant mettre le nez (ou autre chose) en dehors du centre.

J'avais beaucoup aimé cette Léah, elle m'avait paru fort sympathique. En tous cas, elle était très à l'aise avec son corps, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle m'avait indiqué que je pouvais louer un vélo pour circuler dans le camp, ou un transat pour me prélasser sur la plage et profiter sans vergogne du bar et du buffet car je bénéficiais d'une formule « all-inclusive ». Je souriais à l'idée de louer un vélo. Honnêtement ? Pédaler toute nue ? Le cul et la minette en contact direct avec la selle ? Quelle horreur ! Déjà que quand on était habillés, ça faisait un mal de chien alors toute nue !Je préférais encore marcher !

En revanche, l'idée de me prélasser sur un transat, un cocktail à la main, m'allait parfaitement. Ce que je verrai sur la plage me donnerait peut-être des idées pour mon roman... Enfin tout dépendait du genre de spécimens que j'y verrai. Sinon, mon livre s'appellerait « Les camps de l'horreur » !

Je filai d'abord à la douche afin de relaxer mon corps après ce long voyage. Alors que je me lavai, mes doigts s'égarèrent entre mes plis et encerclèrent mon petit bouton de chair. _Hummm... _J'avais vraiment besoin de détente alors je continuai mes caresses sensuelles sous la douche. Mon orgasme ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et je jouis assez bruyamment, me libérant autant que je le pus. Niveau sexe, c'était plutôt le désert en ce moment et mis à part mon joujou à piles, je n'avais personne pour me tenir compagnie. Je l'avais amené avec moi, bien sûr, mais je ne comptais pas m'en servir énormément, préférant une voire plusieurs amourettes de vacances.

Il fallait donc que je parte en chasse dès maintenant. Me masturber sous la douche ne devait pas faire partie de mon quotidien pendant quinze jours ! J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et me mis à réfléchir. Est-ce que je devais partir directement toute nue, ou est-ce que je devais porter une serviette jusqu'à la plage ? Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. Le vieux tout-nu de tout à l'heure ne se posait apparemment pas la question. Il était en tenue d'Adam et portait un panier en osier dans lequel se trouvait sûrement sa crème solaire et sa serviette de plage. Je grimaçai à l'idée de le voir s'appliquer de la crème devant tout le monde et préparai un petit sac à dos. Après tout, j'avais un assez beau corps, je n'étais ni prude ni timide, donc je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que personne ne me regarde, ni même me remarque ! Les gens ne se retournaient pas sur moi, ne me jetaient pas un seul regard. _Ben merde alors ? J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? L'épilation intégrale était prohibée ? _A voir certaines toisons, elle devrait plutôt être obligatoire ! Berk, des poils pouvaient tomber n'importe où... c'était dégoutant !

Je me dirigeai vers le bar et demandai un transat pour les deux prochaines heures, un parasol et un cocktail maison. Paul, le serveur, un brun ténébreux qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sam me fit un sourire entendu et s'exécuta. Il me souhaita une bonne après-midi et me laissa à ma bronzette. Je croisai Sam, qui me dévisagea d'un air vraiment bizarre et hautain. _« C'était quoi son problème à lui ? ». _Je décidai de l'ignorer et de vaquer à mes occupations. Ce mec n'allait quand même pas me hanter pendant quinze jours ? Je n'avais surtout pas besoin de ça !

Une fois assise sur le transat, je ne savais plus comment me mettre. Être en tailleur était compliqué, mettre les jambes de chaque côté du transat aussi (à moins d'offrir une vue sur ma minette à la moitié de la plage). Une fois allongée j'hésitai entre serrer les jambes, les croiser légèrement ou les replier. _Jane, oublie la dernière solution ! Me fustigea ma conscience. Sauf si tu veux donner du spectacle à l'assemblée !_

« Vous devriez vous détendre un peu ! » me dit une voix.

« J'ai l'air si tendue que ça ? » demandai-je sans même prendre le temps de relever la tête.

« Comme un string ! Si vous me permettez l'expression ! »

Je ris et me redressai pour voir la tête de mon interlocuteur. J'en restée coite tellement sa beauté me frappa. Un sourire charmeur, un corps d'athlète tonifié et musclé, un regard sombre mais chaleureux et puisque qu'on pouvait les voir sans lui arracher ses fringues, des attributs très bien proportionnés et pile dans la moyenne nationale. Je me léchai instinctivement les lèvres avant de me rendre compte qu'il était toujours là, à m'observer.

« Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits, j'ai du mal à savoir comment me mettre. » dis-je honteuse, tout en m'allongeant de nouveau sur le transat.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Mademoiselle. C'est sans doute normal si vous n'êtes pas habituée. Je n'en menais pas large moi non plus il y a quelques années de ça. »

«Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

« Trois ans. Vous désirez un autre cocktail Mademoiselle... »

« Jane. Appelez moi Jane. Et vous êtes ? »

« Jacob Black. Je fais partie du staff du camp. »

« Enchantée Jacob. Je voudrais bien un Perrier rondelle s'il-vous-plaît. »

« A votre service. »

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais commandé cette boisson uniquement pour avoir le loisir d'observer son cul, et c'était au-delà de mes espérances. Si seulement tous les fessiers de cette plage pouvaient ressembler à celui de Jacob, ce serait le paradis sur terre.

C'est à cet instant qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit. J'attrapai mon bloc notes et commençai à en noircir les pages, les unes après les autres. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, j'étais complètement déchaînée. J'avais même snobé Jacob sans aucun remords lorsqu'il était venu m'apporter mon perrier.

J'avais rejoins ma chambre quelques heures plus tard, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit autour de moi. Je m'étais postée devant mon ordinateur et avait tapé frénétiquement sur les touches, jusqu'à épuisement total.

Le téléphone de ma chambre sonna et me sortit entièrement de ma transe. La réceptionniste, Emily, m'informait que la soirée d'accueil commençait vers vingt heures et que j'y étais conviée si l'envie m'en prenait. Je lui avais répondu que j'y réfléchirai...

Une soirée brésilienne, ça pouvait être intéressant, mais qu'est-ce ce que ça donnerait avec les tous-nus ? La brochette de mecs et de nanas qui composaient le staff ferait l'affaire pour le divertissement mais les autres ? Franchement, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir voir les différentes variétés de seins, de fesses, de pénis et de toisons se trémousser sur de la musique brésilienne ! J'aurais d'ailleurs volontiers offert des costumes à plusieurs personnes sur ce camp. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais que je pourrais y aller rien que pour rigoler un bon coup, et qui sait me trouver un partenaire sexuel pour la nuit. Et ça, j'en avais vraiment besoin, c'était certain !

Sans plus attendre, je me glissai sous la douche et me séchai rapidement. Je jetai un œil dehors et vis que la majorité des gens partaient à cette fête complètement nus, tandis que d'autres arboraient quelques accessoires comme des foulards, des couronnes ou quelques bijoux ici et là. Évidemment, je n'avais rien de tout cela, alors je me maquillai légèrement et sortis dans le hall. Je laissai ma clé à Emily car je ne savais pas quoi en faire et me dirigeai vers la plage, où avait lieu la fête.

Les vacanciers se déhanchaient sur des airs de Samba, et les cocktails coulaient à flot. C'était parfait, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser comme une petite folle. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration qui était époustouflante. Le jaune et le vert dominaient et sous le grand chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion le bar et le buffet n'attendaient que moi. Je m'y dirigeai pour commander un cocktail et goûter les petits fours quand une voix me susurra dans l'oreille :

« Quelle agréable surprise, Jane. Vous êtes radieuse. »

Je me retournai alors que je venais d'enfourner dans ma bouche un amuse-gueule succulent, et rougis en voyant Paul devant moi, tout en muscles. Il était splendide et si j'avais eu une petite culotte, elle aurait été foutue tout de suite. Il rit en me voyant si gênée et entoura mes épaules pour m'amener vers une petite table, où il tira une chaise pour que je m'asseye. J'avalai rapidement le feuilleté et pris une bonne gorgée de mon « Sex on the Beach ».

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, Jane. »

« Ce n'est rien. Alors, vous n'êtes pas de service ? »

« Pas ce soir. Je suis libre comme l'air. Seuls Sam, Emily et Embry travaillent.»

«Vous profitez de la fête malgré tout. Pourquoi ne pas faire autre chose ? »

« Pourquoi faire autre chose alors que vous êtes là ? » dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'en restai complètement bouche-bée, et bus une autre gorgée de mon cocktail. Il était en train de me faire du rentre-dedans et mes entrailles criaient famine alors que mon regard restait planté sur ses lèvres charnues et appétissantes.

« La soirée est vraiment réussie. » éludai-je rapidement.

« Oui, elle l'est. Vous voulez danser ? »

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir Paul, mais je ne sais pas danser la Samba ! »

« Moi non plus » rigola-t-il. « Mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose »

« Alors allons-y »annonça-t-il gaiement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vidai mon cocktail d'une traite et attrapai sa main tendue dans ma direction. Il me fit virevolter avant de me coller tout contre lui et d'entamer un déhanché plus que sensuel. Son corps, bardé de muscles saillants, se frottait au mien sans impunité et même si je n'étais pas du genre prude, je commençai à trouver ça gênant. Je posai mes deux mains sur son torse et le repoussai, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il envahissait un peu trop mon espace personnel. Il sembla comprendre et nous continuâmes à danser normalement.

Au bout de quelques instants, je m'excusai pour rejoindre le coin des dames. J'avais besoin d'espace pour me retrouver car Paul avait mis tous mes sens en éveil, et c'était trop pour un laps de temps aussi court. J'avais besoin de sexe, d'accord, mais là il en avait trop fait. Un camp de nudistes n'était pas censé être constitué de pervers, si ? Car même si Paul était très séduisant, sentir son service trois pièces contre mon ventre alors que la foule nous entourait me paraissait vulgaire et vraiment à la limite de la décence. Je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir exhibitionniste, et le seul fait d'imaginer qu'on puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de cyprine couler entre mes jambes me rendait nerveuse.

En chemin, je croisais Sam. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient plus que nécessaire. Il semblait être en colère contre moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais à première vue, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Mon subconscient me hurlait de rester éloignée le plus possible de ce type, et j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui.

Je me rafraîchis et sortis des toilettes pour retourner à la fête. Paul n'était nulle part en vue, et je décidai de faire passer tout ça avec un verre, puis un autre. Désormais, je me sentais assez guillerette pour continuer à m'amuser. Emily annonça un concours de Limbo au micro, et je me dirigeai tout droit vers le lieu du jeu. Le Limbo est un jeu très simple qui consiste à passer sous une barre en courbant le corps vers l'arrière, sans toucher ni le bâton ni le sol. Cela paraissait assez simple, mais il fallait tout de même être vraiment souple. Et avec trois verres dans le nez, et toute nue, je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir...

Sam m'inscrivit sur la liste des participants, son air sournois toujours ancré sur son visage, et je vis que Paul était juste à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Jacob, que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, jouait lui aussi. Il me salua d'un geste de la main et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Est-ce que tu penses réussir ? » me demanda Paul sournoisement.

« Oui ! Et je vais te battre à plates coutures ! »

« Oh mais c'est que tu mordrais... » ria-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »

« Tu as l'air sûre de toi. Faisons un pari... Si je gagne, je t'invite demain soir pour une soirée que tu n'oublieras jamais. Si je perds, alors je promets de te laisser tranquille, même si crois moi, ce sera un très gros sacrifice tellement tu me fais envie en ce moment même. »

Ce type était définitivement dingue et j'allais devoir gagner pour m'en débarrasser. Je lui tendis la main pour sceller notre pari, et il en profita pour m'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Je vais tout faire pour t'avoir Jane... » murmura-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Paul. » grinçai-je en me dégageant de lui le plus vite possible.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de sa voix, et ça me faisait même presque peur. Il avait plutôt intérêt à arrêter de jouer ce jeu-là avec moi, où j'allais sortir les griffes et les dents et pas de la manière la plus douce possible.

Je partis dans une direction opposée afin de me mêler à la foule et de rester hors de portée de Paul et de Sam. Ça me faisait déjà beaucoup d'ennemis pour une seule journée de vacances ! Heureusement, je fis la connaissance d'une jeune-fille sympa mais assez timide, prénommée Bella qui semblait foutrement mal à l'aise au milieu des tous-nus. Ses copines, qui étaient bruyantes et extravagantes, ne semblaient pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile, bien au contraire. La pauvre Bella se morfondait et tentait de se cacher derrière son sac à main qu'elle avait sûrement amené dans ce but.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis un paréo ? Je suis sûre que le staff aurait compris que tu étais gênée, au moins le premier jour... »

« Les filles m'ont planqués mes fringues, je n'ai plus rien dans ma chambre »

« Vraiment Bella, tu devrais te dresser contre elles, c'est inadmissible. Allez viens, je t'offre un verre, ça t'aidera à te détendre. »

« Merci Jane. »

Elle m'avait fait trop pitié, et l'attitude de ses copines m'avait déplu. Elle était très sympa, et au bout d'un ou deux verres, elle avait commencé à se détendre. Je lui proposai de s'inscrire pour le Limbo qui allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et elle le fit, in extremis. Je pense que l'alcool l'avait beaucoup aidée dans sa décision, et j'en fus ravie car même si elle était gentille, il fallait qu'elle s'épanouisse. Pour cette raison, je la jetai presque dans les bras d'un beau blond qui avait l'air aussi coincé qu'elle et les laissèrent discuter et faire connaissance tandis que je rejoignis Jacob qui me faisait des petites signes depuis tout à l'heure.

« Te voilà enfin... » souffla-t-il en me voyant.

« Je n'allais pas m'envoler ! » raillai-je. Il fit la moue et je m'empressai de rajouter : « Je plaisantais Jacob. »

« Mouais... Alors ce concours, ça se présente comment ? »

« Pas trop mal... Si j'arrive à tenir encore debout d'ici là » rigolai-je.

« Tu sembles avoir trop abusé des cocktails, c'est certain. »

« C'était pour la bonne cause... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner ! » assurai-je.

« Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça, Madame l'écrivain... » il s'arrêta net, comme s'il avait fait une gaffe.

« Écrivain ? Je ne suis pas écrivain... » bafouillai-je.

« Tu l'es. Et je suis un de tes plus grands fans... » chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je rougis violemment, ce qui était surprenant de ma part, car je ne le faisais que très rarement. Je me surpris moi-même et décidai d'éluder cela par des banalités. Jacob ria sous cape en voyant mon embarras, mais m'écouta sagement sans rien dire.

Le concours commença enfin et je pus démontrer à l'assistance ma souplesse et ma dextérité malgré mon taux alcoolique élevé. Bella se débrouillait tout aussi bien, tandis que Paul tomba au sol rapidement. Le beau blond de Bella, un dénommé Jasper, savait très bien manier son corps de rêve, et Jacob fit presque aussi bien.

Il ne restait plus que Bella et moi pour la grande finale, et le staff décida de recommencer le jeu depuis le début afin de corser les choses.

Sam et Embry, qui tenaient la barre, la remontèrent à hauteur de leur taille et un rythme de percussions brésiliennes nous accompagna. J'allais presque abdiquer lorsque Bella frôla la barre et perdit. Je fus donc déclarée grande gagnante du concours de Limbo et reçus une magnifique coupe ainsi que des bons de réduction pour les boutiques du centre commercial. Sam me félicita au nom de toute l'équipe et me serra la main si fort que j'en grimaçais. Il ne me sourit pas et son regard était rude. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais je ne le fis pas. Après tout, je n'allais pas le chercher... Ça se retournerait à coup sûr contre moi.

Paul se liquéfia presque sur place lorsque Jacob enserra mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je le vis fulminer et partir dans la direction opposée, ce qui me fit doucement rigoler. J'étais bien contente d'avoir gagné car m'imaginer passer la soirée avec lui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Je proposai une tournée générale à mon nouveau groupe d'amis et la soirée se termina au rythme des cocktails et de la capoeira.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, il ne restait plus que Jacob et moi. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés pendant la fête et j'avais impunément répondu à ses avances. Contrairement à Paul, Jacob était doux et attentionné et j'avais préféré cette approche. Il n'avait jamais tenté un seul geste déplacé ce qui était appréciable. Cependant, j'avais senti une tension sexuelle monter entre nous, et l'envie d'éteindre les braises me titillait depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour cette raison, dès que nous fumes seuls, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il répondit à mon étreinte et enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Je connais un endroit sympa où nous serons à l'abri des regards... » me souffla-t-il.

« Je te suis où tu veux. »

J'attrapai sa main et le suivis. Nous arrivâmes à un petit bâtiment où il composa un code qui nous ouvrit la porte. C'était une piscine privée. Uniquement éclairée par les néons qui se trouvaient sous l'eau. Il plongea et m'intima de le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Il m'attrapa pour m'enlacer encore une fois et m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sa langue quémanda la mienne et je la lui offris sans attendre. Nous étions impatients et la chaleur qui irradiait de nos corps nous consumait. Je pouvais déjà sentir son membre durci forcer contre mon ventre et je sus à cet instant que nos rapports allaient être violents et directs. Pas de guimauve ni de citron, que du bestial. Après toutes ces longues semaines d'abstinence, ça m'allait parfaitement.

Les bras musclés de Jacob nous ramenèrent au petit bassin où nous pourrions plus librement mener à bien notre escapade nocturne. J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui et mes bras autour de son cou. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de ma carotide et mordit mon épaule. Je gémis et lui griffai le dos en guise de réponse. Il leva vers moi des yeux emplis de luxure et se jeta vers ma poitrine laquelle était complètement à sa merci. Mon dos heurta le bord de la piscine et il me hissa dessus afin de plonger directement dans mon intimité. Je posai mes jambes sur ses épaules afin de lui en donner libre accès et je criai de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à explorer mes plis. Je sentis sa langue tourbillonner autour de mon bouton de chair ce qui me rendit complètement folle. Je lui intimai de continuer plus rapidement et il s'exécuta, titillant encore plus sérieusement mon bouton de plaisir. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir, violemment, hurlant le prénom de mon amant à m'en casser la voix. C'était tellement bon que j'en fus momentanément stupéfaite, ne revenant à la réalité que lorsqu'il me reprit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et me faire goûter les divines senteurs de ma jouissance. Son érection était encore plus pressante et je ne pus attendre plus longtemps.

« Prends-moi Jake, ici et maintenant avant que je ne me consume toute seule ! »

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire attendre... » susurra-t-il.

Il s'enfonça en moi sans plus attendre, me prenant par surprise. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la chair de son dos, ce qui le fit gémir et réagir instinctivement. Il agrippa mes fesses et me fit aller et venir sur lui à un rythme soutenu. Ce n'était pas chose facile dans l'eau mais il s'en sortait si bien que je sentis déjà mon second orgasme se construire. Alors que nos cris et nos halètements retentissaient de plus en plus fort dans la pièce, Jacob me plaqua de nouveau contre la paroi de la piscine pour me marteler encore plus. Mes jambes toujours nouées autour de sa taille, j'ondulai mon bassin pour lui donner un meilleur angle. L'incendie qui avait débuté au fond de mes entrailles se propagea à une allure vertigineuse et finit par allumer la mèche qui me permit d'exploser entièrement sous les coups de butoir de Jake. Je criai encore plus fort que précédemment et il me suivit de près, relâchant la pression dans un grognement sourd.

Je m'écroulai dans ses bras et nous reprîmes notre respiration en silence, profitant de cette étreinte câline après notre échange passionné.

« Putain Jane, c'était tellement fort. » jura Jake.

« Ouais t'étais pas mal non plus ! » souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'on nous surprenne... » J'opinai du chef et nous sortîmes de l'eau. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, histoire qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. J'essaierai de me faufiler dans ta chambre un peu plus tard dans la nuit... »

« Un second round ? »

« Oh oui ma belle et sûrement d'autres ensuite. »

« Je meurs d'impatience » murmurai-je en lui volant un dernier baiser. « A plus tard alors. »

« A plus tard ! » lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris et me mis en route pour mon chalet. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement froid et j'avais hâte d'enfiler une petite robe. Je récupérai ma clé à l'accueil et rentrai chez moi. Mais alors que j'allais fermer la porte, quelque chose la bloqua et m'en empêcha.

« Où comptais-tu aller comme ça petite salope, hein ? » me menaça une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. « Garce ! Tu vas payer ton insolence, je te le promets. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla-t-il tout en m'administrant une gifle magistrale qui me propulsa sur le sol de ma chambre. Il ferma la porte et se jeta sur moi, comme un chien enragé. Je tentai de hurler mais il me bâillonna avant avec sa main. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissèrent et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. _« Qu'allait-il me faire ? Jamais je n'allais pouvoir me sortir d'ici indemne. » pensai-je. _

Je tentais le tout pour le tout en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les parties, mais cela le rendit encore plus furax. Il me tira les cheveux avec son autre main et me traîna jusqu'à mon lit. Il attrapa un de mes paréos et m'attacha aux barreaux avec, après m'avoir sommée de me taire et de ne pas crier. J'avais obéis car j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me fasse mal. Je priais pour que tout s'arrête, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il me força à l'embrasser, insérant sa langue dégoûtante dans ma bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, mes épaules et mes seins, et je tremblais tellement j'étais horrifiée. Dire que j'avais trouvé cet homme attirant ! Je m'étais lourdement trompée sur lui, et je m'en voulais. Je gémissais de dégoût mais il continua sa course-poursuite sur mon corps, atteignant rapidement mon sexe.

« Noooooooooon ! » hurlai-je complètement désespérée. Je lui mis un bon coup de genou dans la mâchoire puis un coup de pied dans la figure et il se redressa, furieux.

« La ferme ! » hurla-t-il. Il se rua sur moi et me mis une bonne droite. Ma pommette me fit souffrir immédiatement et je sentis un filet de sang couler. « Si tu cries encore, je t'assommes ! Mais je préfère te voir jouir plutôt que dormir. » ricana-t-il, sournois.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre connard, et je te le ferai payer ! » crachai-je avec encore une once de courage.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Et je vais te baiser comme les salopes comme toi le méritent. »

« T'es cinglé ! Va te faire soigner. » répondis-je tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Cela le rendit tellement furieux qu'il me frappa encore et encore. Je hurlais, ne tenant pas compte de ses avertissements, le mordis plusieurs fois, lui tirai les cheveux, mais il était plus fort que moi. Je perdis vite la bataille et il finit par m'immobiliser, complètement à sa merci. Il sourit malicieusement et se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche tout en glissant ses mains sur moi, à l'intérieur de moi. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ravaler mes larmes alors que je sentais son pénis grossir contre moi. Je voulais hurler mais n'en avais plus la force. J'étais perdue, complètement perdue.

« Ôte tes sales pattes d'elle, Paul ! » gronda une voix. « Immédiatement ! »

« Sors de là Black ! Ceci ne te regarde pas ! »

« Ô que si ! Tu dégages ou je viens moi même ! »

« Tu n'oseras... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jake se jetait sur lui et le tirait par le bras. Il lui asséna un bon crochet du droit, le faisant à peine vaciller.

« Ça va ? » me lança-t-il.

« J'ai été mieux. » soufflai-je. « Mais maintenant que tu es là ça va. »

Paul revint à la charge et les deux hommes se battirent encore pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Pour en finir, Jacob attrapa une chaise et la fracassa sur le crâne de Paul qui s'écroula enfin... mais pour combien de temps ?

Jake décrocha mon téléphone, avertit la sécurité et l'accueil, puis il me détacha. Il me prit dans ses bras puissants et forts, me berça comme un bébé et me murmura des excuses dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Rien n'est de ta faute... »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » le rassurai-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily et Sam entrent dans ma chambre dont la porte était toujours entrebâillée. Nous nous séparâmes sous leurs yeux ébahis qui passaient alternativement de nous à Paul et de Paul à nous.

« Cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal ? » tonna Sam. En voyant mon visage maculé de sang, il serra les poings et les dents et dit : « L'enfoiré ! Je vais le buter ! »

« Calme-toi Sam. La police va arriver, n'aggrave pas la situation. » le calma Emily. « Jane, tu devrais enfiler une robe, tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

« Je... Je veux bien, merci. »

En silence, elle m'accompagna dans la salle de bain et m'aida à me nettoyer. J'étais hideuse, couverte de bleus sur le visage, les bras, et les jambes. Emily me prit dans ses bras et je m'effondrai, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Paul fut arrêté par la police et emprisonné. J'avais refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, préférant la compagnie de Jacob à celles des infirmières. Il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s'occuper de moi, et me chouchouter, ce qu'il fit très bien. Il ne chercha pas à me toucher ou à m'embrasser sans que je ne le veuille. Il comprenait ma détresse et mon besoin de prendre du recul. Il me laissa faire les premiers pas, les premières caresses, les premiers câlins. Tout se débloqua au fur et à mesure du temps et il fut d'une telle patience avec moi que je ne pouvais voir en cet homme qu'un être exceptionnel et unique.

Il m'accompagna au procès de Paul. Ce fut dur, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, mais je tins bon, aidée par Jake et les autres membres du staff. Sam m'avait avoué avoir eu des doutes depuis longtemps à son sujet, et il le filait pour tenter de le démasquer. En aucun cas il m'avait voulu du mal, comme je me l'étais imaginé. Je m'en étais voulu de l'avoir suspecté à tort.

D'autres filles, après avoir entendu parler de mon histoire, en profitèrent pour porter plainte, et Paul fut condamné à la prison pour quelques années.

Toute cette histoire m'ayant touchée au plus profond de moi-même je décidai d'en écrire un livre, lequel accueillait des témoignages plus poignants et puissants les uns que les autres. Ce fut une façon de me libérer de mon fardeau et d'espérer aider d'autres femmes en détresse.


	7. Tu n'es pas…

The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :

**Tu n'es pas…**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Il me restait un mois avant la rentrée. Nouvelle école, nouveaux profs, nouveaux amis… Enfin, si j'arrivais à m'en faire. S'ils savaient tous le même QI et le même caractère qu'Emmett, alors j'étais très mal partie.

Emmett…Un poème à lui tout seul. Il semblait que son seul amusement soit le jeu « Cap ou pas cap ».

Mes parents avaient décidé que l'éloignement du cocon familial me ferait le plus grand bien et m'aiderait à mûrir. Cependant, pour ne pas m'envoyer trop dans l'inconnu, ils avaient choisi de m'envoyer dans le même lycée que mon cousin, que je ne connaissais qu'à travers des anecdotes. Du coup, pour faire connaissance, nos deux familles avaient planifié des vacances communes au soleil.

Ma rencontre avec Emmett avait été… assez froide. Alors que lui était extraverti, tout en muscles et en train de rire en permanence, j'étais introvertie, timide et sérieuse. Il n'avait aucun problème à se balader nu dans notre partie du bungalow, alors que j'avais du mal à me mettre en maillot de bain. Ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire, et il passait beaucoup de temps à se moquer de moi.

Puis un jour, il décida de me prendre en main. Entendez par là : « Je vais te dégourdir un minimum, histoire d'être présentable à mes copains ». Et pour cela, il avait donc eu l'idée de me lancer des défis.

-Alors Bells… On va commencer très simple pour ne pas brusquer ton égo et ta pseudo-sensibilité… Cap ou pas cap de faire un doigt d'honneur à un camionneur ?

Piquée au vif, je décidai de lui donner une leçon, espérant ne pas en recevoir une à mon tour de la part dudit camionneur…

Comme nous étions en voiture, ce fut assez facile pour moi de dire oui.

-Regarde-moi bien Emmett, et tu verras que je suis cool moi aussi.

Je me tournai vers la vitre, espérant que nous doublerions un camion avant d'arriver sur la plage. Emmett conduisait, persuadé que je ne savais pas moi aussi conduire. La voie rapide était surtout empruntée par des voitures, des files de touristes qui allaient à la plage, ou en venaient.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes de route quand mon miracle arriva : un camion frigorifique, devant sans doute livrer un des nombreux restaurants de la plage, roulait doucement sur la file de droite. Et bien sûr, tout jeune qu'il était, Emmett le doubla. J'en profitai pour faire le fameux doigt d'honneur. Furieux ou en tout cas un peu irrité, le conducteur klaxonna en me répondant par le même geste. Rouge de honte, je me rassis correctement sur mon siège, pendant qu'Emmett riait.

-Alors, t'as vu ? Claironnai-je. Je l'ai fait !

-Ouais, accepta mon cousin. Mais tu devrais voir ta tronche !

Et il partit dans un fou-rire. Je restai silencieuse, boudant peut-être un peu, jusqu'à notre arrivée au parking de la plage. Emmett nous guida jusqu'à une plage privée où il avait ses habitudes, et nous nous installâmes. Je lui demandai de m'aider à mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, mais il y mit sa condition :

-D'acc, mais tu dois relever mon prochain défi sans tricher cette fois.

Hésitante, j'acceptai quand même, me disant qu'il ne me demanderait rien tant que nous étions sur la plage. Grossière erreur !

Histoire de m'éloigner de mon cousin aux idées farfelues, je partis me baigner, profitant de la tiédeur de l'eau pour faire quelques brasses. Il faisait beau et chaud, et j'étais heureuse de passer mes journées à la mer. D'habitude, je préférais côtoyer les rats de bibliothèque, et lézarder des heures au soleil me paraissait saugrenu. Or, je me rendais compte que c'était très revigorant et reposant. Enfin, si on oubliait ce crétin de cousin…

Celui-ci attendit sagement que je revienne sur le transat pour aller se mettre à l'eau lui aussi. Du coup, je pus lire quelques pages de mon livre en bronzant. Malheureusement, ce fut trop court à mon goût, et Emmett revint, se jetant sur son transat. Il commanda deux cocktails avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Ah Bella ! Dommage que ces vacances du tonnerre prennent bientôt fin ! Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Alors autant te déniaiser un peu plus ! Cap ou pas Cap… de faire du topless !

-Quoi ?

Mon cri fit taire tous les touristes, et je fus rouge telle une tomate en une seconde.

-T'es fou ! M'écriai-je moins fort. Je…

-Allez, tu peux bien le faire ! Rétorqua Em. Regarde, tu ne serais pas la seule, au contraire. Les trois quarts de filles de cette plage bronzent les seins à l'air. Tu ne rendras personne aveugle, promis.

Et il repartit dans un fou-rire. Ma seule réaction fut de le frapper, mais visiblement je fus la seule à avoir mal. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, il redevint sérieux.

-Sérieux Bells, ça ne choquera personne, moi encore moins. Des nanas, j'en ai vu des tonnes à poil, et tu es vachement bien roulée. Si tu étais énorme, ou si t'étais pas belle, ok, je comprendrais, mais là…

Il balaya mon corps de la main et du regard, et je rosis devant le compliment.

C'était le seul côté de mon cousin que j'aimais bien : il ne prenait rien au sérieux et se moquait de tout le monde, mais parfois, il pouvait être sérieux (le temps d'une ou deux phrases bien sûr). Le tout était de réussir à distinguer l'un de l'autre. Et là, il venait de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Alors, pour ne pas lui donner raison et pour me montrer que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait, j'inspirai profondément et, d'une main hésitante, je défis les lacets de mon haut de maillot de bain. Et le bout de tissu tomba sur mes genoux, dévoilant ma poitrine. Emmett émit un sifflement.

-La vache ! Souffla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant raison !

Dois-je préciser qu'il reluquait mes seins ? Je lui donnai une claque.

-Hey ! On ne touche pas, même avec les yeux. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me mater, je le remets.

Emmett leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'allongea pour bronzer. Je l'imitai, en espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autres idioties à me faire faire.

Malheureusement, cet idiot semblait toujours avoir des idées, puisque moins d'une heure plus tard, il se redressa sur un coude.

-Cap ou pas cap de draguer un mec sur la plage ?

Je baissai mes lunettes de soleil, me demandant s'il était né aussi abruti ou s'il le faisait exprès. Ayant assez appris à le connaître depuis le début de ces vacances, je soufflai de résignation et m'assis.

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de remettre mon haut ?

Emmett me jaugea du regard avant de hocher la tête. De mon transat, je regardai autour de moi voir s'il y avait quelques garçons potables. Comment allai-je pouvoir m'y prendre ? Je n'étais pas la plus belle, je rougissais au moindre mot, je bégayais à cause de ma timidité, et je ne savais jamais quoi dire pour lancer une conversation. Pendant que je cherchais désespérément comment aborder un garçon, je faisais semblant de choisir.

-Ah ah ! Ricana Em au bout de deux minutes. Tu baisses les bras ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

-Non, je cherche qui sera l'heureux élu.

-Ne cherche plus, je choisis pour toi sinon on y sera encore demain. Je te propose lui là-bas, au bar.

Il me désigna un garçon, dans la vingtaine, brun. Une belle carrure, svelte, il portait un bermuda et un polo de marque. Il était plutôt beau gosse, il dégageait un je ne sais quoi de très attirant avec ses pieds nus qui reposaient sur le barreau de son tabouret.

Ok il aurait pu me trouver pire mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réellement une chance.

Et, telle la gourde que j'étais, je me levai, prête à aller au combat, sentant le regard de mon cousin sur moi. Je marchais droit vers le comptoir à pas mesurés.

-Salut ! Bafouillai-je arrivée à côté de lui.

Il se retourna vivement et regarda autour de lui pour être certain que je m'adressais à lui. Ça commençait déjà mal, j'esquissai un sourire que j'espérais avenant et affable.

-Hé, me dit-il en retour tout en me dévisageant de la tête au pied.

Si pendant le trajet j'avais trouvé une dizaine de scénarios de comment l'aborder, là, j'étais juste pétrifiée d'horreur. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait vite. J'avais une certaine peur sourde d'aborder des gens inconnus de cette façon.

-Euh, commençai-je, euh, voilà… je … euh…

Merde Merde Merde !

Je soufflai tout en baissant la tête, j'étais ridicule.

Après m'être bien ridiculisée et insultée mentalement, j'osai relever les yeux vers le gars, manquait plus qu'il soit passé à autre chose et que j'ai tout à refaire ! Mais non, il me regardait, attendant que je parle.

-Voilà en fait, je sais que je suis stupide, mais mon cousin m'a lancé un défi. En fait il pense que je ne suis pas capable de venir … euh … te parler, oui c'est ça.

Je pris de nouveau une grande respiration, contente de m'en sortir pas si mal.

-Donc euh… pour que tu me donnes ton numéro.

Il cligna des yeux ronds sur moi. Je commençais à sentir les prémices de la vexation, il allait m'envoyer sur les roses.

-Tu es d'accord, couinai-je dans une grimace.

Le gars secoua la tête en se reculant.

-Attend, tu veux mon numéro juste pour un pari ?

-Euh oui… enfin tu vois … pas que je ne te trouve pas séduisant, tu es vraiment très beau… non pas que je veux te draguer non plus, c'est juste que tu… agrrrrrrrr, m'énervai-je.

Le gars en face de moi se mit à rire, un très beau rire à gorge déployée alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière.

-Je peux t'offrir à boire ?

Je rougis comme une tomate.

-C'est que…

-En tout bien tout honneur, me coupa-t-il. Il faut que j'en sache un peu plus sur ce pari.

Je soufflai, vaincue, et m'assis à côté de lui. Il fit un signe au serveur pour prendre ma commande.

Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que mon verre arrive. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur que si je lui réclamais une nouvelle fois son téléphone, je devienne vraiment mal polie. Mais bon, je n'avais pas que ça à faire de bavasser avec des inconnus.

Foutue merde de cousin.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais devenir vulgaire quand j'étais en colère ! Mais bon Emmett mérite tellement plus de nom d'oiseaux que n'importe quel autre nigaud sur terre.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi le jeu ? Chacun votre tour, vous vous lancez des « cap ou pas cap ».

Je grimaçai en réponse.

-Même pas, soufflai-je vaincue.

Je déglutis avant d'ajouter.

-Mon cousin me trouve trop prude pour fréquenter son école donc il se fait un devoir de me mouler à son image pendant ses vacances. Moi je veux juste la paix et j'espère qu'il se lassera plus vite si je fais tous ces cap, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucun intérêt s'il perd à chaque fois, non ?

Il me regarda d'une manière si incrédule. Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas sûr, fit-il remarquer.

Je me paraissais pour le coup bien naïve, mais je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant d'autres solutions.

Je soupirai de lassitude, comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur mes épaules. Je ne sais pas s'il comprit mon état d'esprit car il me sortit de ma détresse.

-Je te donne mon numéro, si...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, très contente de réussir finalement.

-Si quoi ? Dis-je impatiente et pleine d'espoir.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Ton cousin, c'est bien le gars qui mate vers nous là-bas avec insistance ?

Je me retournai pour voir Emmett effectivement en train de nous dévisager.

-Oui, couinai-je.

Il sourit grandement à ma réponse. Je ne voyais pas de quoi se réjouir là-dedans.

-Donc comme je te le disais, je veux bien te donner mon numéro à la condition que tu le donnes à ton cousin pour euh… qu'il m'appelle.

-Euh… je me reculai surprise.

Comprenais-je bien ce qu'il tentait de me dire ?

-Tu es gay ? Laissai-je échapper pour confirmer mes doutes.

Je me mordis instantanément les lèvres et baissai la tête, honteuse, alors que mes joues se coloraient de rouge. Le tact et moi n'étions pas dans le même bateau aujourd'hui.

Il sourit, indulgent à mon emportement.

-Ouais, répondit-il enfin, et ton cousin est plutôt à mon goût.

-Ça alors, dis-je ahurie et une fois de plus mortifiée que mes lèvres ne restent pas scellées sur mes pensées.

Il me fit une grimace en retour et murmura un inaudible « désolé ».

Il prit une serviette est inscrivit son nom et son numéro de téléphone dessus avant de me le tendre.

Je regardai mon précieux sésame.

J'avais réussi. J'étais très fière de moi d'un coup.

Je me levai prestement de mon tabouret, je n'avais pas touché à ma boisson, je m'avançai pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Il me sourit gentiment et je partis toute guillerette retrouver mon cousin.

Ce dernier me regarda suspicieusement à mon retour. Il cherchait la faille. Nonchalamment je lui jetai le morceau à la figure.

-Tiens, et ne le fais pas trop attendre, c'est un gentil gars et il est impatient d'avoir ton coup de fil.

-Quoi ? s'écria mon cousin.

-Quoi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que le gars dont tu as voulu le numéro attend que tu l'appelles. Il est gay.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as dit que JE voulais son numéro ? S'énerva mon cousin.

Je jubilais intérieurement.

-Non, répondis-je calmement.

Il me regarda, attendant de comprendre.

-Mais il m'a donné son numéro pour que TU l'appelles, visiblement tu lui plais beaucoup.

Je vis mon cousin blanchir d'un coup. L'idée qu'il plaise au gars lui faisait visiblement un choc. Moi, je me régalais de son état.

-Il peut toujours courir, marmonna mon cousin en se renfrognant.

Je me retins de rire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment il appréciait la plaisanterie quand c'était à son insu. Ce petit défi eut au moins l'avantage qu'il me laisse tranquille un moment et j'avais donc bon espoir d'avoir la paix pour le reste de la journée.

Il profita de ce temps pour draguer des filles, il faisait le paon, il en faisait des tonnes. Il avait sûrement besoin de redorer son blason de virilité. Je souris à cette idée, c'était bien un mec, tiens !

Je ne sais pas s'il perçut ma bonne humeur mais il se retourna vers moi, ses lèvres étirées, il semblait diabolique à cet instant.

-Bella Bella Bella ? J'ai un dernier petit défi pour toi.

Je secouai la tête lasse.

-Après j'arrête, promis.

Je le regardai, pas convaincue. Il poursuivit, ignorant mon regard que je souhaitais noir.

-Alors, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de nager jusqu'à l'île sauvage.

Je gémis en me redressant. L'idiot du village, qui malheureusement faisait partie de ma famille, pointait une masse noire au loin. Elle ne semblait pas si loin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu réussis, j'arrête de me moquer de toi, et tu pourras rencontrer mes potes. Je te présenterai avec honneur comme ma cousine, sans cela tu seras juste la nouvelle paria, à toi de voir.

Je déglutis, je n'aimais pas le chantage.

-Allez, me secoua-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude. Montre à la terre entière comme quoi tu en as là-dedans. Que tu as des tripes.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit ma valeur, pourquoi fallait-il que l'opinion de mon cousin compte autant ?

Une fierté mal placée ? Une même combinaison génétique qui me rendait compétitive et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fermer le bec à mon stupide cousin.

Sans plus y réfléchir, j'acceptai.

-Ok Emmett, déclarai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Si je réussis, j'aurais le droit à ton respect, et tu ne me pourriras pas la vie pendant l'année scolaire.

-Promis !

Je vérifiai qu'il ne croisait pas les doigts, et Emmett m'accompagna jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

Je nageais depuis déjà un long moment. Quelle merde ce pari ! L'île se rapprochait à la lenteur d'un escargot et j'avais déjà des crampes. Je me maudissais d'être aussi misérable. Incapable d'envoyer chier mon stupide cousin et une catastrophe ambulante quand il s'agit de faire la moindre activité physique. Je ne savais pas si j'allais y survivre.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais effectué toutes ses conneries et qu'il me regardait toujours comme une moins que rien. Une nerd ou je ne sais quoi.

J'avais beau faire des efforts, nous ne serions jamais du même monde. Penser à lui me donnait la hargne de continuer et d'avancer. Je lui en voulais clairement de me forcer à faire ces paris ridicules.

Idiote !

Ce n'est même pas des paris, tu n'as aucun gain. Juste la fierté de dire « je suis cap, va te faire foutre Emmett ». Ouais sauf que je ne lui disais pas.

J'étais pathétique à m'épuiser, à tenter de nager dans cette eau, plutôt calme certes mais bien trop loin de mon objectif.

Je sentis un point sur le côté alors que je jurai encore une fois contre mon cousin. Comment pouvait-on avoir même une minime infime partie de gènes en commun ? Tout nous opposait, il devait s'être planté de gosse à la maternité. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

L'effort me faisait perdre la boule. Je devenais de plus en plus incohérente comme la souffrance dans mon corps.

La douleur sur le côté se fit trop forte, je me mis sur le dos pour flotter un instant. Je repris mon souffle doucement. Le ciel bleu magnifique ne m'apportait guère de soulagement. Il aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances, malheureusement je n'avais aucune raison de me réjouir.

Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais réellement à prouver et à qui ? Je voulais prouver certes à Emmett mais aussi à moi-même. J'espérais secrètement que mon étiquette dans cette nouvelle école ne serait pas la nouvelle prude ou toute autre chose similaire.

Mon cousin semblait populaire vu la fierté qui irradiaient de ses parents quand ils parlaient de ses activités extrascolaire. Tout l'inverse de moi qui étais performante dans les cours mais demeurais un boulet dans les relations sociales. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de se faire transpirer pour attraper une balle ou je ne sais quoi.

C'est pour cela que je me trouvais d'autant plus ridicule dans cette situation. Je soufflais d'exaspération tout en essayant de me détendre quand une vague me submergea.

Je me retournai pour refaire surface, crachant mes poumons après avoir avaler une bonne tasse. Maudit Emmett, maudite l'eau, maudit le monde entier.

Je regardai l'horizon et la plage qui bordait l'île. Allez, je pouvais le faire !

Je pris une grande inspiration et étirai mes bras pour avancer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cet exercice mais tous mes muscles me brûlaient.

Je regardais occasionnellement l'objectif et je me focalisais sur le but à atteindre, les derniers mètres étaient un vrai supplice. Je rampai pour m'extirper de l'eau, marchant, nageant, trébuchant pour réussir à émerger totalement de l'eau. Je vacillai sur quelques mètres avant de m'effondrer sur le sable, épuisée, à bout de souffle, tout mon corps réclamait du repos. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour dissiper la douleur et savourer ma victoire quand la fatigue me gagna.

J'avais soif, très soif. Je pouvais dire que le soleil tapait sur moi à travers mes paupières, mes pieds ne reposaient pas sur un lit mais une surface sablonneuse.

J'entendis des bruits. Je fronçai les sourcils, où étais-je ?

Je papillonnais avant de m'hasarder à ouvrir un peu plus les paupières, craignant d'être éblouie, je les plissai quand une ombre apparut. J'ouvris franchement les yeux et sursautai quand je vis une tête au-dessus de moi.

Un jeune se tenait là, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, le soleil tapant derrière sa tête, créant une aura autour de lui. Je clignai des yeux. Je devais rêver car un homme ne pouvait pas être aussi beau. C'était humainement impossible.

Je beuguais complètement sur l'adonis face à moi, je pouvais essentiellement distinguer sa mâchoire virile, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux semblaient si profonds.

Avais-je atteint le paradis ?

J'étais fixé sur cette vision de rêve quand une voix chaude envoûtante me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, mes cheveux. Tout me revient en tête : ce stupide défi, mais visiblement une justice existait sur terre.

-Je crois, murmurai-je.

Un sourire éclatant me répondit et je fus éblouie par tant de perfection.

Je décidai de me relever et me hissai sur mes coudes.

Le charmant jeune homme en face de moi prit l'initiative de m'aider et posa sa paume sur mon bras pour me relever en position assise et là, j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que je tombai directement à la renverse dans les pommes, son pénis à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Hé oh, m'appela une douce voix, alors que je papillonnais des yeux à nouveaux.

Trois visages cette fois-ci se trouvaient au-dessus de moi. Deux gars, une fille. Ils semblaient tous craintifs de voir ma réaction ou si j'allais bien.

Je grimaçai. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses pour moi à l'instant.

Les têtes des gars se reculèrent alors que la demoiselle resta pencher sur moi.

-Moi c'est Alice, je vais t'aider à te relever tout doucement, OK ? Tu as peut-être eu un choc à la tête.

J'opinai et me laissai faire.

Elle prit mon coude dans sa main et passa l'autre dans mon dos dès que j'avais commencé à me soulever et m'aida à me positionner en position assise.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le sable et quand je me trouvai suffisamment stable, je les levai.

Je vis deux paires de pieds nus face à moi, jusque-là, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais quand mes iris remontèrent plus, ils virent deux pénis se balancer entre les jambes. Je compris que les deux gars étaient nus comme des vers face à moi.

-Oh mon dieu, lâchai-je fortement incapable de me réfréner tellement j'étais choquée.

-Hé tout va bien ? M'appela la voix à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers la fille et je remarquai instantanément par sa position accroupie à côté de moi qu'elle était, elle aussi, en tenue d'Eve.

-Oh putain de merde, lâchai-je de nouveau.

Merde je n'avais pas de désir de devenir gynécologue, je n'avais pas besoin de voir des jambes de femmes écartées sur leur vulve.

Je détournai les yeux rapidement pour retomber sur les deux pénis.

-Merde, jurais-je à nouveau.

Je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains remontant mes genoux pour m'isoler et me mettre en boule.

Je ne voulais pas voir cela.

-Hé tout va bien, me rassura la voix douce de la fille alors que sa main voyageait sur mon dos. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Nous étions justes inquiets pour toi, tu as fait une longue traversée à la nage. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Je secouai la tête sans la relever toutefois.

Après quelques secondes je vis une main dans mon champ de vision avec une gourde. Je la pris et relevai la tête pour boire et de nouveau mes yeux tombèrent sur un pénis.

-Putain, jurais-je, vous ne pouvez pas vous habiller ?

J'étais énervée, énervée contre eux, contre moi car j'avais la sensation que je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs, c'était tellement frustrant !

J'entendis des rires étouffés et la voix d'Alice reprit.

-Hé tout va bien. Nous sommes justes des nudistes. Nous ne te feront aucun mal. Le corps humain est beau, tu n'as pas à être gênée de le regarder.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, elle me sourit doucement, elle avait son visage au niveau du mien.

Mon esprit me disait de descendre les yeux pour vérifier leur état mais je me faisais violence pour rester concentrer au-dessus des épaules. C'était tellement bizarre, ce besoin malsain que j'avais de vouloir les détailler pour me rendre compte de leur nudité et en même temps cette gêne qui grandissait.

Je soufflai un bon coup.

-Tu vois, c'est bien tu y arrives. Tout va bien, me dit-elle à nouveau. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Bella, chuchotai-je.

-Enchantée Bella, moi c'est Alice et là c'est Jasper mon petit-ami et Edward, m'apprit-elle en me désignant ses compagnons.

J'acquiesçai sans pour autant tourner la tête vers eux, hors de question que je croise de nouveau leur sexe. J'en avais plus vu en deux minutes que de toute mon existence.

Elle me parla un moment, se présentant un peu plus. Mon attention restait fixée sur elle et son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me proposa de me lever pour rejoindre à quelques pas le feu qu'ils avaient fait pour manger des s'mores. Je me léchais inconsciemment les lèvres, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le chocolat allié à la guimauve grillée.

Elle sourit à mon geste inconscient.

Une fois debout, elle se mit face à moi.

-Dis Bella, tu ne voudrais pas te mettre nue également, comme cela tu serais moins gênée face à nous, nous serions tous à égalité et tu n'aurais plus à rougir de nous regarder.

Je clignai des yeux à sa proposition.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise, balbutia-je.

-Je comprends mais tu sais c'est juste de la peau qui n'est pas recouverte. Allez viens.

Je la suivi et je vis les gars assis sur des rondins de bois muni de long bâton, une guimauve à l'extrémité.

Ils nous sourirent et nous tendirent de quoi faire comme eux.

Je restai concentrée, les yeux sur mon ustensile de fortune, et la conversation se poursuivit.

Ils étaient vraiment agréables. Ils me demandèrent comment j'avais échouée et c'est en leur racontant que je commençai à paniquer car personne ne savait si j'allais bien ou non.

Ils me firent remarquer que c'était trop dangereux de repartir maintenant que la nuit allait tomber. Ils argumentèrent en disant que ça ferait les pieds à mon cousin, que j'étais sous sa responsabilité et qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient.

Je rendis les armes quand ils m'apprirent qu'un ami devait venir les chercher demain matin pour les ramener au rivage. Je pris la décision de rester avec eux.

Le ciel s'obscurcissant, leur nudité me gênait de moins en moins ou c'était les effets de la bière dont je n'étais pas coutumière.

Alice revint à la charge me disant que j'allais prendre froid si je n'enlevais pas mon maillot mouillé, que je serai mieux nue à la chaleur du feu. Je ne sais pas si c'est ses arguments pertinents ou mon état alcoolisé qui me firent céder, je me mis nue.

Nous continuâmes à boire et à manger quand Jasper prit son mp3. Il mit le son à fond et nous entendîmes la musique grésiller dans les écouteurs.

Il prit sa copine dans ses bras et la fit danser.

Ils étaient vraiment collés serrées et un bref regard vers eux m'apprit que la température entre avait monté.

Edward leur cria alors :

-Prenez une chambre vous deux.

Ils rirent.

-Tu as raison, répondit Alice, on prend le bungalow, on vous laisse la tente ! Et ils s'enfuirent main dans la main en rigolant.

Je les regardai partir un peu abasourdie par la soudaineté de leur désir. Je sentis un certain flottement pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne s'approche de moi et s'installe à mes côtés.

-Tu n'as pas froid, me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non, ça va.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il en montrant l'abri de fortune, ils ne savent pas se tenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soufflai-je.

Pouvais-je dire que je les enviais. J'aurais aimé être comme eux, si jeune et pourtant partager autant d'amour. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Edward commença à me questionner plus sur moi, mes goûts. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise, c'était si facile de parler avec lui. Il était intéressant et se montrait charmant.

Nous rions ensemble, la lumière de feu créait autour de nous une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. J'étais bien.

Il me proposa de nouveau des guimauves et d'un même mouvement nous nous baissâmes pour prendre le bâton.

Nos têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre et nous partîmes dans un fou rire. Je me tenais le ventre tellement je riais. Edward en face de moi faisait le pitre se massant le crâne et riait, entrainant encore un peu plus mon hilarité.

Je faillis alors tomber à la renverse et il me retint par le bras, m'attirant à lui pour me stabiliser.

Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, sa peau brulant la mienne. Ses iris ancrés dans les miens alors que des frissons parcouraient mon épiderme sous son toucher.

L'air changea en un instant.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder mes lèvres.

J'étais trop subjuguée pour bouger. Je le voulais là. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de manière aussi fulgurante cette envie, ce besoin, ce manque.

Je voulais qu'il me touche, m'embrasse. J'étais une affamée à cet instant.

Il releva ses prunelles pour plonger dans les miennes, je ne sais pas s'il put lire mon désespoir, mais tout doucement il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et la déposa dessus.

Nous étions immobiles, nous savourions cette proximité où trop de peau était sollicitée pour un simple baiser. Tout mon corps brulait à son contact. Je me sentais m'électriser alors que ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore remué sur les miennes, mais tout était déjà si intense.

Et là, comme une crampe, l'envie de plus se tordit dans mon estomac et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, toute mon âme, mon être voulaient se fondre en lui, partager sa chaleur et sa douceur.

Il répondit bien vite et nous mit debout en un instant alors qu'il força avec sa langue la barrière de mes dents. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, me rapprochant encore de lui.

Je pouvais sentir chaque partie stratégique de son anatomie. Mes seins plaqués sur son torse pointaient honteusement tandis que sa massive érection s'écrasait sur mon pubis.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi intime avec un garçon et la nudité ne laissait que peu de place aux bases recommandées. D'une simple base, d'un baiser nous étions déjà à parcourir la troisième base, ses mains découvrant mes courbes.

Je haletais. J'étais complétement perdue face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. C'était vibrant, palpitant, unique.

Il mit fin au baiser qui me laissa haletante, à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres prirent la direction de mon cou qui me fit me cambrer contre lui. J'entendis un grognement rauque émaner de sa personne, me rendant dégoulinante de désir pour lui.

Je parcourais avidement son corps de mes mains. Ses épaules larges et finement sculptées étaient d'une divine exaltation. Je pouvais sentir dans son dos, ses muscles rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts et quand j'atterris sur son cul, je fus saisie par le plaisir unique que j'avais à toucher un homme de cette façon.

Je me sentais puissante de pouvoir découvrir son anatomie au gré de mon envie, sans entrave, le plaisir grandissant.

Edward n'était pas en reste et semblait tout aussi avide de sentir mes formes, il passa ses mains sur mes flancs effleurant l'arrondi de mes seins. Je gémis du manque, d'envie qu'il me touche à ces endroits stratégiques qui faisaient réagir si bien mon corps.

A son tour, il empauma mes fesses, les resserrant et m'attirant à lui.

Le son qui sortit de moi était presque animal, sentir son désir si dur et tendu contre moi m'envoyait des frissons de la tête aux pieds.

Je réalisai comme un simple constat, un besoin, je le voulais là maintenant. Je le voulais, lui pour prendre ma fleur, prendre ma virginité. Je voulais qu'il me fasse du bien, qu'il éveille mes sens comme il avait réveillé en moi ce besoin primitif.

Il se recula alors de moi, essoufflé.

-Bella nous devrions…

Non non, hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de moi alors que son corps trahissait son envie autant que la mienne.

Je le retiens dans mes bras.

-S'il te plait, suppliais-je, j'ai envie de toi.

-Nous nous connaissons à peine, argua-t-il.

-Mais j'ai envie s'il te plait. Je te veux, je… je…

Merde j'allais encore plus le faire fuir si je lui disais que j'étais vierge mais je le voulais trop à cet instant.

-Je te veux toi, là maintenant sous les étoiles pour me prendre toute entière. Je veux que tu sois celui qui me déflorera.

Il se figea à mes mots, tirant un peu plus sur ses bras pour me reculer de lui.

-S'il te plait Edward, ne me repousse pas.

Il me scruta un moment.

Je suppose qu'il lut dans mes yeux ce qui lui manquait car l'instant d'après il fondit sur moi, m'entourant de sa chaleur et resserrant mon corps contre lui.

Les pulsations de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue et je répondis avec autant de hargne et de désir.

Il nous fit avancer, enfin je reculai, guidée par ses mouvements tout en étant prisonnière consentante de son étreinte.

Il s'écarta de moi, ouvrit la tente et m'invita à y entrer.

Je m'allongeai sur le matelas de fortune et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que son corps plane au-dessus du mien.

-Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il faisant frissonner mon épiderme.

Il parsema des baisers sur ma peau, chacun de ses passages l'enflammait.

Il couvrait chaque centimètre de mon torse, me faisait tortiller de plaisir.

Je me consumais d'envie.

-Edward, le suppliai-je alors que je n'en pouvais plus de cette pression au niveau de mon ventre. J'étais excitée au-delà de l'entendement, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour soulager cette douleur ou ce plaisir lancinant qui me brulait.

Il farfouilla un instant dans ses affaires en vrac à côté du matelas, j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qu'il faisait mais au bruit, je compris qu'il enfilait un préservatif.

Je me mordis la lèvre, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa plus chastement.

-Dis le-moi si c'est douloureux, j'arrêterai d'accord ?

J'opinai de la tête et passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Impatiente, je voulais le sentir complétement et de manière absolue. Je voulais que nos corps s'imbriquent l'un dans l'autre que cette pression dans mon centre s'apaise.

Il passa un genou entre mes jambes, puis le deuxième, écartant plus largement mes cuisses, je me sentais exposée mais l'envie de plus prédominait.

Tout doucement, il abaissa son coude et je sentis son gland à mon entrejambe.

D'une main, il se saisit de sa verge et la fit parcourir ma vulve, tapant sur mon clitoris et effleurant mon entrée. La sensation était inouïe, je me cambrai contre lui, cherchant définitivement une friction plus forte, une libération alors que je gémissais. Il fit quelques mouvements similaires et enfin je sentis la pression de son gland qui glissait dans mon antre chaude et humide.

Il poussa en moi, millimètre par millimètre, j'étais très consciente de sa progression dans mon intimité. Il soufflait fort au-dessus de moi comme si l'effort pour lui était intense et difficile.

Il avançait doucement et quand je sentis un étirement plus important, il poussa d'un coup et se retrouva enfiché en moi au plus profond.

Mon corps s'était crispé, mes ongles plantés dans son dos alors qu'il tenait la position. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Il recula sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sous mon oreille tout en titillant cet endroit sensible.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai par automatisme. Il se déplaça un peu, il prit appui sur son coude alors que son torse s'éloignait de moi. Son membre m'élargissait toujours mais la douleur devenait différente.

Il embrassa, lécha mon cou pour venir saisir mon sein qu'il téta. Je haletais sous cette attention. Mon corps en réclamant de nouveau plus alors que je m'arcboutais sous lui.

Ce fut le signal qu'il devait attendre car doucement il se recula de moi.

La sensation en était presque désagréable, non, je ne voulais pas, je voulais qu'il continue à me remplir comme il le faisait c'était agréable comme si ça diminuait le picotement au fond de mon ventre. Mais bien vite il revint en moi, tout en faisant des va et vient. Je haletais sous cette déferlante de sensations. C'était un mélange de crépitement, de besoin, de frictions. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Je m'accrochai à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je me mis à crier, je devenais incohérente, j'en voulais plus encore, plus fort. Le besoin devenait encore plus grand. Il fallait que ça cesse, c'était comme si ce besoin d'exploser n'arrivait pas.

Il se pencha sur moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle lourd et rauque contre moi.

Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus désordonnées et forts tout comme cette sensation dans mon corps.

Sa respiration hachée me percuta quand il prit extension sur ses mains, sans discontinuer ses allers-retours.

-Viens avec moi Bella, haleta-t-il avec force de persuasion ponctuée par ses poussées en moi.

C'est alors qu'il se tendit de tout son corps, ses muscles bandés, il buta au fond de moi faisant enfin explosée la boule qui me libéra de toute cette tension accumulée et je hurlai alors que chaque muscle de mon corps se resserrait sur le sien avant de laisser place à un relâchement de tout mon être.

Il s'effondra sur moi.

Sa tête dans mon cou, nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration. Après un moment, il se retira de moi doucement.

Je gémis face à cette soudaine sensation de vide qui envahissait mes entrailles.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il.

-Ça va, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Je le vis à peine jeter le préservatif, il vint rapidement à côté de moi et me mit dos à lui sur le côté.

Il moula son corps au mien.

Un de ses bras passa sous ma tête alors et l'autre à ma taille pour atterrir sur mon ventre, Il m'attira un peu plus à lui et c'est tout naturellement qu'une de ses mains se logea sur un de mes seins.

Il embrassa mon crane.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Jamais je n'avais senti autant de bien-être dans mon corps. Je me laissai envahir par sa chaleur, ses bras réconfortants.

Je me réveillai sous la tente, vide. La lumière envahissait l'espace. J'étais bien sûre encore nue et mon corps était courbaturé. Je n'avais pas même la force de m'étendre ou chercher Edward quand j'entendis :

-Salut mon pote.

Je me raidis, j'étais persuadé que c'était la voix de mon cousin mais ce n'était pas possible.

-Hé, répondit la voix de ténor de mon bel amant.

-Alors où est-elle?

Silence.

Je clignais des yeux, réalisant. Ils se connaissaient !

-Nooon tu te l'es faite? Rugit mon cousin.

-Tu me connais, répondit mon adonis, sa voix remplie d'orgueil.

J'arrêtai de respirer, sous le choc. Le mec que je considérais avant cette révélation comme mon premier amour et j'espérais déjà mon seul et unique, ne semblait à la lumière du jour pas ce qu'il paraissait.

J'entends le rire gras d'Em.

-Alors c'était comment ?

-Oh tu sais le gros avantage des pucelles, c'est qu'elles sont aussi serrées qu'un trou du cul, la merde en moins!

-Ahahahah tu ne changeras jamais toi!

Je déglutis péniblement, la gorge nouée les poings serrés, ma fierté piétinée! Je ravalai mes larmes tout en déglutissant. Une pourtant s'échappa de mes yeux et je me promis de faire payer aux centuples à ces deux enfoirés!


	8. Rendez vous en terre pas si inconnue

The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :

Rendez-vous en terre pas si inconnue

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Quand on était enfants avec ma grande sœur, on allait souvent avec son parrain et sa compagne pendant les vacances dans un camping nudiste, l'Eglantière. J'avais huit ans, alors me trimballer à poil n'était vraiment pas un problème. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, le camping était situé à côté d'un cours d'eau alors comme des bonnes filles de la campagne, on faisait souvent des barrages avec des cailloux. J'y ai même perdu une chaussure une fois, vous savez les sandalettes en plastique qui vous laissent un super bronzage zébré sur les pieds : les méduses. Et quand on ne faisait pas des barrages, j'allais à la piscine, j'adorais la patronne Elisabeth. Elle était super gentille, elle me donnait toujours de la glace quand j'allais la voir. Des fois, son fils Carlisle venait l'aider, mais je ne le voyais pas tout le temps car il avait un autre travail, il avait des enfants d'à peu près mon âge. Un jour, alors que je pleurais au bord de la piscine (je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs), une jeune femme de seize ans, est venue me réconforter, elle était magnifique. Elle était hollandaise, je crois si mes souvenirs sont bons, qu'elle s'appelait Santa. Je voulais tellement devenir comme elle, grande, blonde, une belle poitrine, et une gentillesse infinie. Mais bon en bonne petite brune, je savais que pour la taille c'était râpé, bon pour la couleur des cheveux ça aurait pu s'arranger, mais j'imagine de là la catastrophe. En tout cas, j'ai gardé d'excellents souvenirs de ce camping.

Malheureusement, mon oncle et sa compagne se sont séparés et on le voyait moins souvent et puis le temps a passé et j'ai grandi, pris des formes comme je le souhaitai étant enfant, mais par contre, à l'adolescence je suis devenue pudique. Ça vient peut être du fait qu'on m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas me mettre torse nu comme les garçons quand j'avais chaud en cm2, alors le naturisme, très peu pour moi. Tonton à partir de sa retraite, a commencé à revenir plus souvent à l'Eglantière et nous voir.

Souvent, il me dit que Carlisle qui a repris le camping à la mort d'Elisabeth se souvient bien de ma sœur et moi et qu'il aimerait bien nous revoir, alors quand tonton m'a appelée pour me dire que Carlisle nous invitait pour la fête annuelle du camping, après avoir trouvé bon nombre d'excuse les fois précédentes, je ne pouvais pas refuser plus longtemps sans que ça paraisse suspect.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour du 14 Juillet, je m'apprête à monter dans ma voiture et rejoindre les tous nus comme je disais petite. Ma sœur Alice me rejoint là-bas avec son mari Jasper. Je sais que pour elle aucun problème à se montrer nue. Moi par contre j'appréhende, j'ai peur qu'on me trouve mal foutue alors que je sais sans être arrogante ou narcissique que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de mon corps. C'est parti ! Affublée de mes lunettes de soleil, je démarre ma titine, et, pars la musique à fond, les vitres grandes ouvertes, et la crinière au vent. Je suis qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de mon lieu de villégiature pour la journée. Rassurez-vous, je ne pars pas à poil, manquerait plus que je me fasse arrêter sur la route par les flics. J'imagine bien leur tronche déjà, et leur : « euh mademoiselle, vous savez que c'est interdit de conduire toute nue ? ». Hilarant…ou pas.

Carlisle, que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a spécifié qu'il m'avait réservé un bungalow pour me changer à mon arrivée et mon départ, et au cas où je voudrais rester la nuit voire quelques jours.

Prise dans l'ambiance que je me mets toute seule dans la voiture, je ne stresse plus, et arrive avec un immense sourire au camping. Je me gare, descends de la voiture et vois un grand brun d'une bonne quarantaine d'année qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnu arriver vers moi et me faire un grand sourire.

-Bella tu es devenue magnifique me dit l'homme en question

-Carlisle ?

-Eh oui ma petite ! En chair, et en os, se désigne-t-il en rigolant. Je me mets à rire avec lui. Ça fait plaisir de te voir me dit-il en me faisant la bise, je suis content que tu ais pu te libérer, ton oncle m'a expliqué que parfois tu travaillais les jours fériés.

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, lui dis-je

-Menteuse ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu es enfin là c'est l'essentiel. Viens, je t'accompagne au bungalow, je t'ai mise proche de la rivière, tu pourras faire des barrages rit-il. Ta sœur m'a rappelé combien tu aimais cet endroit.

-Carlisle, tu sais que j'ai plus huit ans le questionnais-je, mais merci c'est vrai j'adorais cet endroit.

Tout en marchant on continue de se remémorer des anecdotes sur le camping, c'est fou comme il se rappelle de nous, alors que moi je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de lui et sa famille.

-Bella, je te laisse te changer, je vais rejoindre les autres, on se retrouve après me dit-il.

-Ok, merci à toute à l'heure, répondis-je.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la piscine là où se déroule la fête, je rentre dans le bungalow qui m'est alloué pour me déshabiller.

Quelques minutes après, je suis enfin prête, ben oui ce n'est pas parce que je vais me promener toute la journée nue, que je dois avoir une tête de folle, donc passage par la case coiffure, et ça c'est pas de la tarte. C'est ça aussi de conduire les vitres grandes ouvertes. Direction la piscine.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, personne ne fait particulièrement attention à moi. Je vois ma sœur et Jasper discuter avec une très belle blonde, et un grand mec baraqué brun. Elle me voit et me fait un petit signe de la main. J'aperçois aussi mon oncle qui est encore en train de draguer. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher celui là.

Je me dirige vers la table qui fait office de bar, et Carlisle me rejoint.

-Je te sers quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

-Je veux bien.

-Alors tu as du Ricard, du whisky, du porto, du vin blanc moelleux, sec et enfin du rouge. Ou du jus de fruits comme tu préfères.

-Hum si tu me prends par les sentiments, je vais prendre un blanc moelleux, j'en raffole.

-Et voilà un Jurançon pour mademoiselle, me dit-il en me tendant mon verre.

-Ca va, on ne se refuse plus rien à l'Eglantière, rigolais-je

-Hé oui, qu'est ce que tu crois. On est connu dans le monde entier maintenant. Mais ça c'est la faute de mon fils Edward, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, il s'occupe de notre partie communication.

-Ok, je comprends mieux, il est loin le bouche à oreille de cette bonne vieille Elisabeth.

-C'est sur. Tiens, je vais te présenter à ma femme Esmée et au reste de la famille.

On se dirige vers un groupe dont ma sœur fait partie.

-Alors pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici Bella, me présente Carlisle. Bella voici ma femme Esmée. Une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux caramel s'approche pour me faire la bise.

-Tu as bien grandi me dit-elle, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes !

-Voici ma fille Rosalie et son compagnon Emmett. Les deux me font un signe de la main synchro en me souriant. Sourire que je leur rends tellement le leur est communicatif.

-Et enfin, le pro de la communication, mon fils Edward. Pas besoin que je te présente les deux autres.

Et là, vous me croyez vous me croyez pas, mais j'ai en face de moi le plus beau spécimen mâle que je n'ai jamais vu. Une putain de bombe de 1m80 à vue de nez, des cheveux en bataille châtain cuivré, des yeux bleus superbes, et une bouche qui vous donne envie de se jeter sur elle. Je crois que j'en ai mouillé ma culotte, ah merde j'en ai pas, s'il continue de me regarder comme ça va falloir que je me jette tête la première dans la piscine pour refroidir mes ardeurs.

-Enchanté, me dit-il celui-ci de sa voix suave en s'approchant pour me faire la bise. Putain pourquoi en plus de ça il faut qu'il ait une voix suave. Il n'est pas humain ce n'est pas possible. Il a été envoyé sur terre juste pour satisfaire la gente féminine, j'en suis sûre. Faudra que je demande à Carlisle. Oups je m'égare.

-Moi aussi soufflé-je en avalant une gorgée de mon vin pour me donner une contenance.

-Et moi je sens le pâté ? me dit ma sœur.

-Ah mais c'est ça l'odeur, je n'osais pas dire à Carlisle qu'y avait un truc qui moisissait par là, réponds-je à Alice.

-Espèce de garce, me dit-elle, c'est toi qui sens le moisi, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Tu habites le plus près et tu arrives la dernière t'as pas honte ?

-Et toi t'as pas honte de sortir avec cette tête ? La toisé-je

-Allez, elles sont reparties ! dit Jasper, pitié, faites quelque chose, ou j'en prends une pour taper sur l'autre !

-Oh toi le blond, la ferme, coupé-je mon beau-frère. Il a horreur que je l'appelle le blond, alors j'en abuse.

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant sa tête outrée.

Je me dirige quand même vers mon beau-frère pour l'embrasser.

-Fais pas la gueule, tu le sais que t'es beau gosse !

-Oh, les deux là je vous entends, dit ma sœur.

-Quoi, j'y peux rien si ton homme est à croquer ! Réponds-je.

-Ouais ben va croquer ailleurs râle-t-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la naine ! Grogné-je.

-Hé, je suis la plus vieille tu me dois le respect, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elles sont tout le temps comme ça ? Entends-je une belle voix demander à Jasper.

-Et là encore, elles sont calmes, lui répond mon beau frère.

-Intéressant souffle Edward en me regardant.

Après le discours de Carlisle, tout le monde se dirige vers les tables où sont déjà entreposés les plats que tout le monde a amener, quant à moi, je vais en direction du barbecue. Beaucoup plus intéressant sur l'instant. Surtout que le bel Edward y fait cuire de la viande.

-Je croyais que les habits étaient interdits, lui dis-je en montrant son tablier de mon verre.

-Ouais mais y a des cas particuliers, là on utilise du feu et y a des braises qui peuvent sauter. Tu ne voudrais pas que je finisse grillé comme la viande ? me demande-t-il. A moins que tu veuilles jouer les infirmières ?

-Pourquoi pas dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il dégluti, pris à son propre piège, et me fais un sourire alors que je reprends une gorgée de mon vin. Excellent en passant.

-Alors, me sort-il de mes pensées, raconte moi tout sur toi me questionne-t-il.

- Ya pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai 28 ans, presque toutes mes dents, et puis je suis sûre que mon oncle a encore fait sa concierge, et que tu sais déjà tout sur moi. Et toi alors le pro de la communication. Tu fais quoi pour attirer les gens ici, tu montres tes fossettes sur internet ? Questionné-je. S'il savait que je ne parlais pas des ses joues !

-Oui mais non, en fait il suffit de mettre en avant ce magnifique cadre, avec deux-trois belles photos et c'est parti. Et non, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas sur ces photos rigole-t-on tout en continuant à faire cuire la viande.

On continue à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant que son beau-frère vienne nous rejoindre. Je les laisse à leur discussion sur le foot et pars manger un morceau sinon avec tout le vin que je m'enfile, je vais finir saoule plus vite que prévu. Je discute un peu avec tout le monde. Finalement moi qui appréhendais cette journée, je suis super bien. Alors que je souris toute seule, mon oncle vient me rejoindre.

-Alors t'as fini de draguer ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et toi, tu peux parler, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Edward ? me rétorque-t-il.

On se sourit et trinquons ensemble.

-Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi tonton.

-On en reparlera ma grande. Allez je vais voir ta sœur sinon elle va encore râler que son parrain passe pas assez de temps avec elle.

-Ok.

La journée est passée à une vitesse folle, le jour commence à décliner, mais il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je suis assise au bord de la piscine, mes pieds trempent dans l'eau alors que je sirote encore du vin. Quelqu'un vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux vers l'intrus et vois que c'est Edward qui m'a rejoint.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Me questionne-t-il.

-Non, j'en profite un peu d'être seule.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ? me demande-t-il en commençant à se relever.

-Non, tu peux rester, lui dis-je en souriant. Vu que ton gros balourd de beau-frère nous a interrompus, tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'en raconter plus sur toi.

-Bon ben tu sais comment je m'appelle dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Idiot ris-je

-J'ai trente ans, je suis revenu dans la région il y a environ trois mois, et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas dit-il en me souriant.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Sinon, je n'e t'aurais pas rencontrée souffla-t-il avant de boire une gorge de sa bière.

-Charmeur

-Et ça marche ?

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui fait un sourire.

On continue de discuter, jusqu'à s'apercevoir, qu'il ne reste plus personne. On est les derniers encore là.

Je me laisse glisser dans la piscine en espérant qu'il m'y rejoigne. Ce qu'il fait. Il se rapproche de moi, et me prend par la taille avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'une des siennes remonte dans mon dos et attrape ma nuque. Il relâche mes lèvres et me regarde. Son regard m'hypnotise. Il sort de la piscine et me tend sa main.

-Viens me souffle-t-il.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite. Je vois qu'on se dirige vers les bungalows.

-Lequel est le tien ? m'interroge-t-il.

-Le 22 je réponds.

On se dirige vers mon bungalow.

-Bella, j'ai trop envie de toi, alors si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi maintenant.

Je crois qu'il comprend que j'ai les mêmes intentions que lui lorsque je me mets à marcher à reculons vers le bungalow en lui faisant un sourire mutin et un signe de l'index pour qu'il vienne.

Il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras, je crochète mes jambes à sa taille et me remets à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, tout en descendant mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

-Putain tu vas me tuer me dit-il alors que je suce un de ses tétons. Il me colle à la porte d'entrée du bungalow avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir. A ce moment là, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'avait pas menti sur son désir pour moi lorsque je sens son sexe dur presser contre mon ventre.

-Tu m'avais caché ça petit coquin dis-je en lui attrapant le sexe d'une main alors que sa tête part en arrière à la pression que je lui donne.

-Heureusement que je sais me contrôler, sinon tout le monde m'aurait vu avec la gaule toute la journée, un merci spécial au tablier qui m'a aidé à me cacher à un moment rit-il.

On rentre enfin à l'intérieur tout en reprenant nos baisers. Edward referme la porte du pied, il me repose à terre et descend sa bouche vers ma poitrine. Il prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche, et avec une des ses mains commence à triturer mon téton libre. Je reprends mes caresses sur sa verge. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, et me rends compte qu'il apprécie particulièrement, je m'y attarde un peu avant de descendre plus au sud où se trouve mon objectif. Je me mets à genoux et sentant ce que je vais lui faire, Edward baisse les yeux vers moi. Je le regarde à travers mes cils tout en prenant son sexe dans ma bouche. Je fais d'abord un premier va-et-vient, puis fais tourner ma langue sur son sexe. Il gémit. J'adore ça. Je le suce avec vigueur, creuse mes joues et l'aspire, je m'accroche à une de ses fesses tandis que de mon autre main, je masse ses bourses. Je commence à sentir du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur ma langue, signe qu'il n'est plus loin. Je lâche ses bourses et ma deuxième main rejoint son autre fesse histoire d'être bien accrochée. Et là je donne tout ce que je peux, je le suce sans relâche, le mordille, tourne ma langue autour de sa verge, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa semence chaude arriver dans ma bouche, j'avale tout ce qu'il me donne avant de le relâcher.

Il s'effondre sur le sol à côté de là où je me suis assise, il est haletant.

-Putain ! Exhale-t-il, c'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie.

-Merci du compliment !

-C'est pas un compliment, c'est la vérité. A mon tour maintenant dit-il tout en se jetant sur moi.

Il me couche sur le sol et commence par sucer mes seins, puis une de ses mains rejoint mon intimité, et un de ses doigts glisse le long de mes lèvres avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il me pompe d'abord avec un seul doigt puis un autre rejoint la danse tout en accélérant la cadence. Je ne suis que gémissements, mais le pire vient quand il décide de me lécher, d'abord doucement, trop doucement. Tantôt il aspire mon clitoris, tantôt il rentre sa langue dans mon vagin, tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il me pénètre de sa langue. Puis un des doigts qui était précédemment sur ma poitrine refait son apparition pour me pomper en même temps. Je hurle son nom, je ne sais plus où j'en suis tellement je suis proche. Je le supplie de me faire jouir, et il accède à ma requête en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour prononcer cette phrase.

Je suis toute essoufflée, échevelée, je dois surement ressembler à une folle, mais c'était tellement bon que j'en redemande.

-J'ai trop envie de toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, baise-moi ! lui demandé-je.

-A tes ordres, par contre tu as des préservatifs par là, car comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis venu sans rien, rit-il.

-Dans mon sac, attends, j'y vais réponds-je.

Je reviens avec le saint Graal, m'assieds sur ses jambes, déchire l'emballage d'aluminium et habille sa verge du capuchon de latex. Je ne le laisse pas réagir et m'empale sur lui.

-Oh putain c'est trop bon ! dit-il alors que je le chevauche. Il prend mes seins dans ses mains, les caresse avant de les descendre jusqu'à mes hanches qu'il attrape pour me donner la cadence qu'il souhaite. Puis il finit par nous faire tourner et je me retrouve sous lui. Il se met à me donner des coups de reins frénétiques. J'enserre ses hanches avec mes jambes et mes talons se trouvent sur ses fesses. Je fais pression dessus pour qu'il comprenne d'y aller plus fort. Chose qu'il fait sans hésiter. On n'est plus que sueur et gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'on jouisse au même moment. Il s'écroule sur moi avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser.

-Pfiou, je ne sais pas toi, mais c'était waouh ! dit-il.

-Ouais pas mieux ! dis-je avant qu'on éclate de rire ensemble.

Après être passé sous la douche et avoir remis ça plusieurs fois, on discute dans le lit dans lequel on a quand même fini par atterrir.

-Et dire que j'appréhendais de venir passer la journée ici, lui avoué-je, si j'avais su je serais venu bien avant !

-T'inquiètes ma belle, on va le rattraper ce temps perdu, dit-il tout en se jetant sur ma bouche pour un baiser sensuel et plein de promesses. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir au fait ?


	9. La Belle famille

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest  
**«La Belle-famille»

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Nom de l'auteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/

(enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Spécial.

C'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux Edward. À mes yeux, il était quelqu'un d'enjoué, passionné et très entier. Mais je savais aussi qu'il possédait un petit quelque chose de spécial, sans être capable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Depuis déjà 3 semaines que nous nous étions rencontré, Edward était devenu le centre de mon univers. Je me souvenais de ma première rencontre avec lui comme si c'était hier, comment l'oublier?

Alice m'avait traîné dans un de ces bars à la mode où les mecs essayaient d'attirer tout ce qui bouge dans leur lit et où les filles se baladaient avec des semblants de jupes et des mini-tops qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Je détestais ce genre d'endroits. Ça puait le sexe, et je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Par contre, Alice ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Alors qu'elle se trémoussait sensuellement contre un grand blond, un garçon m'avait tripoté l'épaule. Ce devait être au moins le vingtième de la soirée! Je n'en pouvais plus, et je me retournai vivement, très énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, en fait je suis lesbienne!

Et il avait rit. Rit d'un rire franc, rit avec ses yeux verts fabuleux. Ce type était canon!

- Alors prouve-le, m'a-t-il répondu en reprenant son sérieux.

Non mais quel effronté! Il pouvait bien être la reproduction d'un Dieu grec, ce mec était tout de même super arrogant.

J'allais tout simplement me retourner et partir chercher Alice pour me tirer de là quand j'eus une idée. Peut-être était-ce dû à la vodka ou à l'ambiance folle du bar, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'eus envie de lui fermer le clapet.

Je me retournai donc et, voyant une grande blonde affublée d'une mini-robe qui cachait tout juste ses fesses, je l'agrippai par le cou, l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et ça serait probablement la dernière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je relâchai la blonde et m'excusai auprès d'elle. Elle me regarda d'une drôle de manière, à la fois choquée et surprise, mais elle me surprit en disant : « Y'a pas de quoi, si tu veux m'appeler n'hésite pas! ».

Tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et elle partit. Instinctivement, je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas du tout homophobe, mais j'étais loin d'être attirée par les filles et je n'étais pas habituée à me faire draguer par celles-ci.

Secouée, je fus sortie de mes pensées par le grand type aux yeux verts qui avait contemplé la scène sans rien dire et qui, visiblement, avait été excité par ce qu'il avait vu.

- Mon nom est Edward. J'y crois pas une seconde, mais si tu le veux bien, je t'offre un verre, tu m'en apprendras plus sur ton… orientation !

Et il avait encore rit! J'avais sourit, me rendant compte que ce mec était loin d'être un pervers. Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée ensemble, flirtant gentiment, et j'avais découvert qu'en plus d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement cultivé et d'intelligent (et très très attirant!), Edward était un garçon sérieux qui ne couchait pas avec la première venue. À ma grande surprise, il n'avait pas essayé de me ramener chez lui. Nous avions échangé nos numéros et il m'avait rappelé le lendemain pour me proposer un rendez-vous le soir même.

Au restaurant, j'avais appris qu'il était végétarien et qu'il avait des idées très arrêtées sur tout et une attitude un peu vieux jeu. Bizarrement, celle-ci me plaisait.

Nous avions discuté encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci l'atmosphère était plus tendue. Nous savions tous les deux comment la soirée allait se terminer et nous avions hâte. Plus la soirée avançait et plus les regards étaient langoureux. Ses sous-entendus à peine voilée et sa façon de me regarder comme s'il allait me manger m'excitaient au plus haut point.

Finalement, il avait payé rapidement et une fois chez moi, nous nous étions jeté l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes affamés.

Depuis cette nuit, nous ne nous lâchions plus.

Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de sa famille et j'avais pu constater qu'il les aimait vraiment et qu'ils étaient tous très unis. Le fait qu'ils vivent tous ensemble, en communauté, m'avait légèrement fait tiquer mais je m'étais habituée à l'idée. J'avais hâte de rencontrer ma belle-famille, mais à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, Edward orientait la discussion vers la littérature ou le théâtre, sachant très bien que je m'enflammais à chaque fois que ces sujets étaient cités.

Aujourd'hui par contre, après qu'il ait rencontré ma famille, j'étais très déterminée à rencontrer la sienne également. Aidée d'Alice, j'avais mis sur pied un plan pour qu'il ne puisse rien me refuser.

Je mis la touche finale et sortis de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il vit mon ensemble de lingerie en dentelle bleu nuit avec mon porte-jarretelle et mes bas, sa mâchoire se décrocha. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tu… tu es magnifique, articula-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? répondis-je, aguicheuse.

- Évidemment!

Je m'approchai lentement du lit en roulant des hanches, un regard coquin fixé sur lui. Il ne dit rien lorsque je m'assis sur lui et commençai à me frotter outrageusement sur son sexe déjà dressé pour moi. Sans plus attendre, je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et le caressai lentement et langoureusement. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

Je sentais qu'il était proche.

- Oh oui Bella, continue!

J'allai de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'au moment où je sentis qu'il allait partir dans les limbes du plaisir. Alors je stoppai net tout mouvement et il me regarda, surpris.

- Pour… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? me demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

- Je continuerai seulement si tu me rends un petit service…

- N'importe quoi ! s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Je veux rencontrer ta famille, murmurai-je en le regardant fixement.

À ces mots, son sourire se fana, son visage s'affaissa et sa queue, sur laquelle j'avais toujours la main posée dessus, en fit de même.

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude! Avait-il honte de moi?

- Je vais commencer à croire que tu as honte de moi, dis-je mi-amusée mi sérieuse.

- Quoi! s'écria-t-il. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir honte de toi Bella! Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

- Eh bien ça fera bientôt un mois qu'on sort ensemble, et tu ne m'as toujours pas présentée à ta famille, déclarai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien.

- Bella… mon amour. Bien que je l'adore, ma famille est un peu… spéciale.

C'est drôle, c'est exactement le mot que j'avais employé pour qualifier mon amoureux. Il continua :

- C'est un peu compliqué… Ma famille est un peu comme moi, nous avons tous des idées très arrêtées sur la vie, la nature… Comprends-tu?

- Si ce n'est que ça, je suis très bien capable de faire avec! assurai-je, quelque peu intriguée.

- Non… non ce n'est pas ça, continua-t-il, de plus en en plus gêné. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais… nous avons une très forte relation avec la nature. Et nous ne sommes vraiment pas gênés entre nous. Tu comprends?

Oh! Il essayait de m'expliquer qu'il avait une famille plutôt excentrique et peut-être même un peu hippie. Ce qui me semblait bizarre, puisque son père était médecin et sa mère travailleuse sociale, je n'imaginais pas vraiment des gens ayant des moyens si aisés étant des granos. Toutefois, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Nous avons un mode de vie différent des autres. Nos parents nous on élevé dans le respect de notre corps et de la nature, moi et mon frère. La liberté et le respect sont les valeurs que nos parents chérissent le plus. Chez nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de vêtements et d'autres produits de surconsommation pour vivre normalement. Nous aimons la simplicité et apprécions ce que la nature nous offre. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Bien sûre que je comprenais! Je trouvais même cela magnifique! Je trouvais que sa famille avait de magnifiques valeurs, bien qu'elle exagérait peut-être un peu sur les bords. Ce que j'allais m'abstenir de lui dire, bien entendu! Ma mère ayant déjà eut sa période hippie, je savais un peu à quoi m'attendre,

- Wow, Edward…

Son beau visage prit une expression douloureuse et ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Je… Je comprendrais si tu préférais de ne pas les rencontrer. Mais s'il-te-plait, Bella, ne me juge pas trop, c'est mon mode de vie depuis toujours et…

- STOP! l'arrêtai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Tu crois que… je juge… voyons Edward! Je trouve cela super! Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec de si belles valeurs, je serais honorée de pouvoir rencontrer ta famille, et qu'ils m'en apprennent plus sur cette fabuleuse façon de penser.

À ces mots, son visage s'éclaircit instantanément et il me dit :

- Je t'aime, mon ange. Demain, nous irons chez mes parents, pour le souper du dimanche.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je. Tellement. Merci de m'accorder cet honneur.

- J'ai hâte de leur présenter la femme de ma vie!

Et avec un sourire coquin et charmeur, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et maintenant, si on reprenait la où tu t'étais arrêtée ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malgré mon excitation à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer les parents et le frère d'Edward, j'étais également un peu stressée. Pendant le trajet qui nous avait mené jusqu'à la grande villa en verre des Cullen, j'avais fait part de mon anxiété à Edward et il m'avait répondu ces mots : « N'aie pas peur, ils ne peuvent que t'aimer. »

Ça ne m'avait pas pour autant soulagée et mon anxiété était de plus en plus grande alors que nous nous tenions sous le porche de sa demeure, attendant que ses parents viennent nous accueillir.

J'eus un léger frisson. Edward m'avait dit de m'habiller très léger, et il avait même insisté pour choisir mes vêtements. Je portais donc une petite robe sans bretelles bleue serrée sous la poitrine et qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge, sachant qu'Edward adorait deviner mes formes sous mes vêtements.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était tant obstiné à vouloir me voir dans cette tenue, surtout lorsque nous allions chez ses parents. Il m'avait dit très évasivement que la maison était bien chauffée et que ses parents n'étaient pas adeptes des vêtements coûteux et trop habillés.

Je m'étais satisfaite de cette réponse.

Alors qu'Edward passait un bras autour de mes épaules, j'entendis quelqu'un derrière la porte. Je me figeai, essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

Après quelques secondes, une très jolie femme aux cheveux caramel et aux magnifiques yeux verts ouvrit la porte. Elle devait faire la quarantaine, et elle avait un sourire maternel et bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette accrochée autour de sa poitrine.

Je me sentis gênée. Peut-être étions-nous arrivés trop tôt, peut-être sortait-elle de la douche?

Edward dût sentir mon malaise, car il prit ma main et la serra fort.

La femme se jeta sur lui.

- Edward! Mon chéri! Je suis si contente que tu nous présente enfin ta charmante compagne!

Et à mon tour, elle m'enlaça, seulement vêtue de sa serviette.

- Ne restez pas la, vous allez attraper froid! Allez, venez les enfants, Carlisle nous attend au salon.

Nous la suivîmes dans la maison, et je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à quel point c'était magnifique. La maison était faite de bois et de verre, tous les meubles semblaient faits à la main et il y avait des plantes partout, créant l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté la forêt.

Nous atterrîmes dans une grande pièce vitrée qui devait servir de salon. Il n'y avait cependant aucune télévision mais par contre, dans un coin se trouvait un grand piano, dans un autre des chevalets ainsi qu'un atelier avec tout le nécessaire pour peinturer, et j'apercevais sous l'escalier une fontaine qui coulait dans un espèce de petit ruisseau intérieur, lequel zigzaguait à travers la pièce, produisant un léger clapotis au son relaxant.

J'étais émerveillée. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au beau milieu d'un compte de fées.

La voix de la mère d'Edward me sortit de ma fascination.

- Bonjour, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward, comme tu devais t'en douter. Et voici mon mari, Carlisle. Nous sommes très heureux de te rencontrer, me dit-elle avec son doux sourire.

Subjuguée par le décor, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'homme qui se trouvait sur le canapé composé de bambou et de coussins moelleux, dos à nous. En entendant son nom, il se leva et vint vers nous.

Il était nu.

Cet homme, le père d'Edward, se présentait à moi, nu comme un ver! Je détournai les yeux, rouge de honte, alors qu'il se présentait à moi et me tendait la main. Je la lui serrai, évitant de regarder trop au sud. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Esmée reprit la parole :

- Edward, fait donc visiter la maison à ta compagne pendant que nous préparons le dîner. Mettez-vous à l'aise surtout! Emmett est à l'étage avec Rosalie, vas donc leur présenter Isabella!

- Bella, murmurai-je en ne sachant pas trop si je m'adressais au mur ou à elle. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Esmée sourit.

- Parfait Bella! À tout à l'heure, les enfants, soyez sages surtout, nous dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, elle partit vers une autre pièce, détachant au passage sa serviette qu'elle laissa sur canapé.

J'étais sans mot.

- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, souffla Edward à mes cotés.

Il se tourna vers moi et, remarquant sûrement mon expression, la sienne se modifia.

- Ça ne va pas Bella ?

Il semblait inquiet. Je ne devais vraiment pas avoir bonne mine, car il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. J'essayai de reprendre contenance.

- Hum… je… Edward. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents étaient des… _nudistes._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il eut l'air plutôt surpris.

- Mais… Bella, je croyais que tu avais compris. Nous en avons parlé hier. Tu te souviens? Je t'ai dit que… nous n'avions pas besoin de _vêtements_.

La lumière se fit dans ma tête.

Merde! Merde merde merde! Ce que j'avais pris pour une vision simple et naturelle de la vie était en fait une pratique consistant à vivre sans vêtements pour se sentir plus près de la nature. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Étais-je capable d'agir normalement avec une famille de nudistes?

- Je…

Edward me coupa.

- En fait, nous préférons le terme naturiste. Bella, s'il-te-plait, dit quelque chose, me supplia-t-il.

Il me regarda et son expression inquiète me fit fondre. Alors je sus. Je sus que je serais capable d'accepter n'importe quoi pour lui. Même le fait que les membres de sa famille se promènent tout nus à longueur de journée.

- Ça va, Edward. Laisse-moi seulement le temps de digérer. Je… je crois que ça va aller.

- Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire. Maintenant, viens que je te présente Emmett et sa femme!

Et il m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il me montra les chambres, les salles de bains, le bureau de ses parents, la bibliothèque, la salle de repos, et nous arrivâmes finalement devant la salle de jeu.

J'étais complètement soufflée. La maison était tout simplement magnifique. Au cours de la visite, j'appris que celle-ci était chauffée à l'énergie solaire et que l'eau qu'ils utilisaient provenait de la rivière qu'ils filtraient à l'aide d'un mécanisme entièrement écologique.

À travers les baies vitrées qui composaient la plupart des murs, je pus voir que les Cullen cultivaient leur propre nourriture dans un grand jardin joliment aménagé et qu'ils pouvaient se baigner dans un bassin naturel autour duquel poussaient une panoplie de fleurs et de plantes.

Le décor était si magique que je m'attendais presque à voir des fées surgir des plantes et des lutins passer à toute vitesse sur le grand terrain.

Edward riait de me voir si émerveillée.

Une fois que je me fus légèrement calmée, Edward poussa la porte de la salle de jeu.

Celle-ci, comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, était immense. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une table de billard sur laquelle se disputait une partie serrée.

Penchée sur la table se trouvait une grande blonde magnifique aux yeux bleus concentrés et aux courbes qui feraient jalouser n'importe quelle fille et baver d'envie tous les mecs normalement constitué. Bien sûre, elle était nue.

Et étrangement, elle me disait quelque chose.

À l'autre bout de la table, un grand colosse aux muscles imposants était accoudé, regardant la blonde avec un petit sourire. Il était nu lui aussi, et je déglutis en voyant la taille de son engin. Je notai mentalement de ne plus regarder vers le bas.

Jamais.

- Hey frangin! salua-t-il Edward lorsqu'il nous vit. Tu nous emmène enfin ta petite fiancée? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Allez, déshabillez-vous! nous dit-il avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

À ces mots, la magnifique blonde leva les yeux vers nous.

Merde. C'était la blonde du bar que j'avais embrassé!

Combien de surprises me réservait encore cette satanée journée?

Edward prit la parole.

- Emmett, Rosalie, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici Emmett, mon idiot de frère, et je crois que tu connais Rosalie.

Je rougis fortement. Rosalie me regarda d'abord froidement, puis elle sembla se remémorer quelque chose et elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus, cette fois-ci ? me taquina-t-elle.

- Non, je… je suis désolée, balbutiai-je.

Elle rit et Edward l'accompagna.

- Ne le sois pas! réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Le colosse, qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, nous regardait bizarrement.

- Tu essaie de me piquer ma Rose ? Bah ça alors! Il faudra la surveiller ta copine mec!

Il se joignit au rire collectif tout en allant se coller derrière la blonde en lui empoignant les fesses. Leur nudité me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais de les voir comme ça avait également un drôle d'effet sur mon bas-ventre, qui tanguait dangereusement. Je repoussai cette pensée.

La conversation reprit de bon train. J'essayais d'oublier la nudité de mes interlocuteurs et ça marchait plutôt bien. Je me rendais compte à présent que les vêtements n'avaient pas d'importance, il était facile d'oublier que tout le monde était nu et je n'avais qu'à les regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas dériver vers le bas.

J'avais toutefois des dizaines de questions que je n'arrivais pas à poser, considérant celles-ci comme étant trop gênantes.

Après une bonne demi-heure, je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et semblait ne plus pouvoir se retenir de faire quelque chose. Je décidai de le prendre à l'écart.

- Ça va Edward? Tu me sembles énervé.

- Oui oui, ça va… Seulement… Ça te dérangerait si je…?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- Allez, crache le morceau, lui dis-je, semi-sérieuse, semi-amusée.

Il jouait avec les pans de sa chemise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Eh bien… Tu sais, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps ici ces derniers jours. Serais-tu mal à l'aise si je… enfin si je… retirais mes vêtements?

Ah.

Bien sûre. Il ne se sentait pas dans son élément, tout habillé en présence de gens nus. Ah oui.

Depuis que j'étais entrée ici, j'avais réussit à me faire à la nudité du reste de la famille, mais Edward…

Je déglutis.

- Non… articulai-je difficilement. Tu… tu peux te déshabiller, tu es chez toi après tout. Hehe.

- Merci Bella, tu es un amour!

Et là, comme ça, il retira prestement sa chemise et son jeans et son boxer. Nous revînmes près des autres et ils n'eurent aucune réaction, excepté Emmett qui dit : « Ah, ça c'est le Eddy qu'on connait! »

Je me remettais à peine de mes émotions (de vraies montagnes russes aujourd'hui!) qu'on frappa à la porte.

- Les enfants?

C'était Esmée.

- Jasper et sa fiancée sont arrivés. Nous allons bientôt passer à table, je vous demanderais de descendre s'il-vous-plaît.

Tout cela dit sur un ton ferme et doux à la fois. En étant nue.

Quelle drôle de famille!

- Ah, mon frérot est là! déclara Rosalie.

- On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer s'il à emmener sa copine, ajouta Emmett.

Eh bien, si les autres membres de la famille étaient aussi originaux que ceux que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant, il était vrai que je ne risquais vraiment pas de m'ennuyer!

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et arrivâmes dans le magnifique salon. Rosalie se jeta sur un grand blond aux yeux aussi bleus qu'elle et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Jasper! Dit donc, tu m'as manqué. Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vu, que faisais-tu?

- Disons que… j'étais occupé, dit le prénommé Jasper en rougissant.

- On se demande à quoi vous étiez occupés ! s'exclama Emmett en partant d'un rire tonitruant.

Un autre rire retentit dans la pièce. Un rire plus aigu, plus cristallin. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

- Alice! m'écriai-je en apercevant le petit lutin derrière celui qui devait être son fiancé. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

En me voyant à son tour, Alice, ne paraissant pas du tout gênée par sa nudité, accourut vers moi en criant.

- Bellaaaaa! Je suis si contente de te voir! C'est magnifique ici, tu ne trouves pas?

- Heu… oui mais… pourquoi es-tu ici? Nue?

Tout le monde semblait étonné que nous nous connaissions mais le rire prit vite le dessus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent mon expression.

- Je suis avec Jasper! Tu sais, le mec dont je t'ai parlé? Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici? Habillée?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Sacré Alice!

- Je suis avec Edward, dis-je en pointant mon amoureux du menton.

En voyant celui-ci, Alice s'approcha de lui et lui fit une accolade. Il était très étrange de voir mon copain et ma meilleure amie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous les deux nus.

Je n'étais pas certaine si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

- Salut, la naine, fit Edward avec un sourire.

- Edward! Quel cachotier! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta copine était ma meilleure amie!

- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, espèce de petit lutin?

Ils avaient l'air très complices, je me sentais légèrement jalouse.

À ce moment, Carlisle et Esmée déboulèrent dans la pièce.

- Je vois que les présentations sont faites, dit Carlisle.

- Et si nous passions à table maintenant ? Je meurs de faim!

Emmett, évidement. Il se mérita une légère tape sur l'estomac, gracieuseté de Rosalie.

Toute la bande se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la cuisine, alors que j'étais toujours ébranlée qu'Alice soit ici, aussi à l'aise que si elle s'était trouvée dans une de ses boutiques qu'elle aimait tant. D'ailleurs, j'étais surprise de constater qu'elle se passait de vêtements, elle qui était une vraie férue de mode.

- Tu viens mon amour?

Edward me tendit sa main, que je pris en m'y accrochant comme à un rocher au travers de cette mer de nouveauté. Quelle journée!

À la cuisine, qui était tout aussi magnifique et naturelle que le reste de la maison, nous prîmes place autour de la table. Sur celle-ci étaient disposés des dizaines de plats végétariens ayant tous l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres.

J'étais entre Edward et Emmett, ayant en face de moi Alice qui elle était entourée de Jasper et de la magnifique Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmée était en bout de table.

Carlisle parla.

- Eh bien, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Bella dans notre famille! Il n'y a pas longtemps, Alice à fait son entrée chez nous. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Bella.

Esmée le coupa gentiment.

- Bella, nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous. Tu mets un sourire sur le visage de notre Edward et nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants. Maintenant, mangeons!

Et tout le monde se mit à manger, comme si le petit discours n'avait pas eu lieu.

À ce stade-ci, il ne servait plus à rien de dire que j'étais secouée. Au lieu de me perdre dans mes réflexions sur cette famille étrange mais charmante, je goûtai aux différents plats. C'était délicieux!

- Wow Esmée, vous cuisinez vraiment bien!

Elle me remercia et me gratifia d'un sourire. Tout le monde se mit à parler et je me détendis graduellement. J'étais la seule habillée et j'en ressentais presque un malaise.

Serais-je capable de me déshabiller complètement devant ma belle-famille?

Jasper s'adressa à moi.

- Bella, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah oui, fis-je en regardant l'intéressée.

Celle-ci me sourit.

- Oh oui! C'est drôle, seulement hier elle me disait que sa meilleure amie ne serait jamais capable d'être à l'aise parmi des gens comme nous. Pourtant, tu as l'air de t'y faire, non?

Tout le monde semblait soudainement s'intéresser à notre échange, surtout Edward.

- Heu… oui. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai d'abord été très surprise, c'est vrai, mais maintenant ça va.

Je réalisai que ces paroles étaient totalement vraies. Fière de moi, je me redressai quelque peu sur me chaise mais étant d'une maladresse maladive, je fis tomber ma fourchette.

Sans y penser, je me penchai sous la table pour récupérer l'ustensile.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient tous nus. Et que donc, leurs parties génitales étaient exposées à la vue de tous. Les plus vieux comme les jeunes. Ceux qui s'étaient rasé ou non. Ceux qui avaient des phallus plutôt imposants. Ou des chattes parfaitement épilées.

Merde!

- Tu aimes la vue, Bella ?

À ces mots je me relevai prestement, si vite que me tête se fracassa contre la table. J'étais mortifie. Rouge de honte. Et j'avais terriblement mal!

Edward fut le premier à réagir.

- Ça va Bella? Veux-tu de la glace? T'allonger peut-être?

Ils étaient tous autour de moi, attendant que je parle. Appuyée sur Edward, je me relevai difficilement et titubai quelque peu, prise de vertige.

- Oui… m'étendre, ce serait bien…

- Edward, amène-la à l'étage pendant que nous débarrassons, dit Esmée, inquiète.

Toujours étourdie, je sentis Edward me prendre dans ses bras et se diriger vers les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre et il me déposa sur son lit. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et m'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Bella… Je sais que tout ça doit être déroutant pour toi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'amener si tôt mais… j'étais si fier de te présenter à eux. Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Tous ces chamboulements et cette nouveauté. Nous pouvons partir si tu veux. Nous reviendrons quand tu seras prête. Je t'attendrai. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, ok ?

Wow… Cette déclaration me touchait au plus profond de mon cœur. Mais j'étais prête à vivre tout ça, et je voulais le lui prouver.

- Edward… je t'aime. Et j'accepterai tout pour toi, même le fait que ta famille soit nudiste!

Sur ce, je l'embrassai passionnément. Je voulais mettre tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur et bientôt Edward se retrouva sur moi, déposant de petits baisers dans mon cou. Il passa sa main sous ma robe, et caressa mes cuisses, puis remonta vers mes seins. Je pouvais sentir son sexe prendre de l'ampleur et se frotter contre moi.

- Hum… Edward… pas lorsque ta famille est en bas!

Il me regarda de son regard noirci par le désir.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous!

Et il m'embrassa encore. Mon désir prenant le dessus, je le repoussai afin que nous soyons tous les deux à genou. Nous nous embrassions avec fougue, nos mains se caressant mutuellement. Il m'enleva ma robe et empoigna mes seins fermement. Je gémis fortement sous cette caresse.

- Si tu savais comme tu es belle…

Nouveaux gémissements. Se penchant, il dépose une myriade de baisers dans mon cou puis entre mes seins. Il approcha sa bouche de mon sein droit et se mit à la sucer et à le mordiller alternativement. C'était si bon!

- Oh oui Edward, continue!

Sa bouche sur un de mes seins, sa main droite sur l'autre, la gauche partit à la rencontre de mes fesses et de mes cuisses. Mon amoureux pressa fermement mes fesses et passa sa main vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il remonta sa main vers mon string trempé de désir.

- Tu es si mouillée… Tout ça pour moi.

Il tassa mon string et entra deux doigts en moi. Je gémis fortement, incapable de me retenir.

- Oh oui Edward, c'est bon!

Il commença de lents va-et-vient et son pouce trouva mon clitoris qu'il caressa en faisant de légers cercles. Je coulais littéralement de désir et je sentais que j'étais proche de l'orgasme.

Me perdant dans les limbes du plaisir, je sentis à peine qu'Edward s'était recouché sur moi. Ses doigts effectuaient toujours leurs mouvements et au moment où mon ventre explosa dans un feu d'artifice de plaisir, il couvrit ma bouche de ses lèvres pour taire mes gémissements.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me redressai pour remarquer qu'Edward, le sexe bien dressé, semblait ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, j'inversai la position pour me retrouver sur lui, chevauchant ainsi son ventre.

- À mon tour, maintenant…

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai dans le cou puis mordillai légèrement celui-ci, je redressai mon bassin pour que mon centre se frotte contre son membre. Je passai de son cou à son torse et descendis toujours plus bas. Arrivée devant son phallus engorgé, j'observai Edward et tout en douceur déposai un baiser sur son gland.

- Bella… s'il-te-plait. Prend-moi dans ta bouche.

Je m'exécutai. Pendant de longues minutes, je m'appliquai à sucer, lécher et aspirer sa queue. Lorsque je sentis qu'il était proche, je me redressai et m'empalai sur lui.

Nos gémissements emplirent la pièce alors qu'il me prenait par les hanches pour m'imposer un rythme soutenu. J'adorais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Après un petit bout de temps, Edward inversa les rôles pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, et il passa ma jambe sur son épaule. Ainsi, je sentais encore plus ses va-et-vient et je gémis lorsqu'il m'emplit complètement, butant au fond de moi.

- Oh oui! OUI! Plus fort!

Le plaisir montait par vagues successive, et c'est en criant son nom que j'atteignis l'orgasme, enserrant Edward de mes parois intimes.

Me retournant sur le ventre, il se faufila dans mon antre alors que j'étais toujours dans les limbes du plaisir. Après quelques mouvements en moi, il vint à son tour, criant mon nom.

- Oh oui BelLAA!

Il se retira et nous couchâmes, enlacés, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

- C'était… wow! réussis-je à dire.

- Tu es wow, ma chérie, me répondis Edward avec un clin d'œil.

Je regardai l'heure.

- Merde, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est ici! On devrait redescendre!

Et je me levai du lit, en me dirigeant vers la porte. Edward me dévisageait.

- Dans cette tenue ?

Je me regardai et constatai que j'étais toujours nue. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Eh bien, nous devrions peut-être passer par la case salle de bain avant, tu ne penses pas ?

Rougissant, je réalisai que j'étais en sueur, les cheveux en bataille et du sperme coulant le long des cuisses.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

Sortant de la salle de bain, à peu près présentables, je décidai que je sortirais comme ça. Edward était surpris, mais néanmoins ravi.

- Tu verras, on s'y fait rapidement !

Alors c'est tous les deux nus comme des vers que nous descendîmes les escaliers et sortîmes dehors, où toute la famille se trouvait. En nous voyant, ils eurent tous un petit sourire, sachant très bien ce que nous venions de faire.

Je ne rougis même pas.

La main d'Edward dans la mienne, observant les visages souriants devant nous, je sus que je me plairais bien ici. Lors de mes ébats avec Edward, j'avais réalisé que si j'avais su surmonter tout ça, je saurais aussi affronter ma gêne et me faire au nudisme. Après tout, tout le monde était égal ici. La nature m'avait doté de ce corps et je ne devais pas en être gênée. Ici, personne ne me jugerait.

Nous continuâmes la soirée en se baignant, en riant et en racontant des dizaines d'anecdotes. Plusieurs fois, j'avais senti le regard d'Edward, plein d'envie, se poser sur moi et j'avais été contente d'être une fille puisque l'humidité de mon intimité pouvait se cacher beaucoup plus facilement qu'une érection. Le pauvre Edward avait été obligé de plonger plusieurs fois dans l'eau fraîche pour calmer son envie.

Je savais ce qui m'attendait pour ce soir. Pourtant, je n'avais pas hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais bien ici, entourée de cette famille aimante et si chaleureuse.

Je ne voulais plus quitter cet endroit de rêve.

J'y avais trouvé ma place.


	10. La ligne jaune

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :****  
**Titre de votre OS : La ligne jaune

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

http : www . damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOoOoOo

- C'est _ça_ votre conception des vacances inoubliables ? dis-je dubitativement en pointant du doigt la ligne jaune marquant la limite entre la vie civilisée et la vie nudiste.

Jasper haussa les épaules calmement tandis qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée.

Dans quel merdier m'étais-je foutu cette fois ?

- Bah quoi ? s'exclama Emmett toujours à moitié hilare.

Je relisais le panneau jouxtant la ligne jaune peinte à même le bitume : « A partir de cette ligne, aucun vêtement ne sera toléré. »

- Rien… soupirai-je sachant pertinemment que même si j'argumentais sur sa destination de vacances soit disant idéale et paradisiaque (pour ne pas citer mémorable et inoubliable…), ça ne servirait à rien. J'étais là maintenant… malheureusement !

Il y a quelques mois, j'avais rompu avec ma petite amie avec laquelle j'avais vécu trois ans. Enfin vécu… mais pas ensemble, j'ai toujours été long à la détente et elle a mis fin à notre relation (qui fonctionnait pas mal de mon point de vue) sous prétexte qu'elle en avait marre de faire hôtel-restaurant.

Quatre heures après ma rupture et trois grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras plus tard, je m'agenouillais dans un bar devant Emmett (oui, l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé…). Un serment d'allégeance assez théâtral plus tard, il devenait le très grand « Maître de mes vacances » et lui seul déciderait de l'endroit où j'irai les passer.

Trois mois plus tard, mon moral se portait plutôt bien (moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé finalement) mais j'étais quand même là pour tenir ma promesse (ou mon serment…).

Et comme je le regrettais d'ailleurs !

Surtout que ni une ni deux, Emmett commençait l'effeuillage tout en argumentant :

- Tu vas voir mec, tu vas A-DO-RER ! Tu te rends comptes que où que tu ailles à l'intérieur de la ligne jaune, les filles sont à poils !

Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se déshabillait également mais beaucoup plus silencieusement. J'avais toujours envié son calme et ses airs réfléchis en toutes circonstances. Tout l'opposé d'Emmett qui parlait avant de réfléchir. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient être de la même famille ces deux-là !

- Des culs, des seins Edward ! A longueur de journée ! poursuivait-il.

- Des queues et des boules aussi, ronchonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de dire cela à haute voix mais voir Jasper ôter son caleçon m'avait mis de sales images dans la tête.

- J'ai dit, des queues et des boules ! râlai-je d'une mine dégoutée déclenchant un léger rictus de Jasper.

Avait-il remarqué mon regard ? Non, impossible ! Emmett fronça les sourcils tandis que j'argumentais :

- C'est aussi plein de gars à poils Emmett !

- Hey je juge pas ! Chacun son truc, si le tien c'est les hommes, moi ça me gêne pas, dit-il finalement avant de se baisser pour enlever ses chaussures et de passer la fameuse ligne jaune avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

- Emmett je ne suis pas homo…

Aucun doute que ce camp naturiste faisait au moins un heureux, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus à vrai dire. Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se débarrassait également de ses claquettes.

- Faut enlever les chaussures aussi ? m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Jasper se mit à rire franchement en me répondant qu'Emmett avait une théorie concernant les tongs. Mon regard se porta donc sur ce dernier qui haussait les épaules d'un air fier et arrogant que je lui connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait dû être raillé de nombreuses fois au sujet de cette théorie. Et le connaissant lui, ce devait être quelque chose de complètement idiot mais auquel il tenait particulièrement. Comme cette manie de replier la feuille de papier toilette en forme de triangle avant de sortir ou encore son obsession presque maladive pour que l'éponge de la vaisselle soit asséchée au maximum avant d'être mise dans son support (oui, il avait un support pour éponges…). Et bien d'autres choses que j'avais découvertes en emménageant avec eux à la fin de mes études.

- A partir de la ligne jaune, il faut enlever ses vêtements, commença Emmett sur le ton de la confidence. Les tongs Edward, regarde bien, ce sont des strings d'orteils !

Mon attention fut détournée quelques instants par Jasper qui se tordait de rire, nu, sous le soleil de plomb avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'Emmett venait de dire.

Les tongs ? Des strings d'orteils ?

Ce type était un grand malade ! Et à sa tête, il était extrêmement vexé par l'attitude de son cousin qui ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Non mais qui le pourrait ?

Je cachais difficilement mon éclat de rire. J'allais passer une semaine chez les tout nus, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans rajouter une blague idiote de mon comparse qui s'éloignait déjà d'une démarche fière et hautaine. Son cul parfaitement musclé et bronzé (faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande comment il faisait ça…) se balançait au rythme de ses pas saccadés. Le plus drôle était de le voir légèrement sautiller sur le bitume parsemé de cailloux.

- Ouais… moi je garde mes tongs, hors de question de marcher en crabe juste pour un string de pied ! s'exclama Jasper en partant à sa suite.

Je restai seul, regardant mes deux amis s'éloigner visiblement très à l'aise avec leur corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je franchissais également la ligne jaune, priant pour que ce soit la seule et unique fois de ma vie dans ce sens-là.

oOoOoOo

J'ignorais pourquoi je pris la peine de défaire ma valise, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'autre chose que de ma brosse à dents durant la semaine.

- T'es prêt ? hurla Emmett.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. L'appartement des parents de Jasper était très accueillant et fonctionnel. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une cuisine ouverte sur un salon-salle à manger ainsi qu'une grande terrasse donnant sur la mer à perte de vue. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres, chacune avec leur salle de bain privative.

La seule chose qui me faisait bizarre et qui me donnait des frissons était de me dire que Monsieur et Madame Whitlock que je connaissais depuis une paire d'années maintenant, posaient leurs culs nus sur les chaises longues de la terrasse ainsi que sur le canapé du salon (entre autre…). Je déglutis bruyamment, imaginant très clairement Madame Whitlock les miches à l'air en train de faire mijoter sa fameuse sauce spaghetti dans la cuisine ou encore râpant du gruyère la foufoune au niveau du plan de travail… Je secouai la tête, peu enclin à faire défiler la suite du film dans mon esprit (l'éclaboussure de tomate sur ses seins ou le poil dans le plat…).

- Ca va Edward ? demanda Madame Whitlock avec la voix de Jasper.

Je me pinçai violement et le vrai Jasper se substitua à sa mère dans la cuisine. Je soufflai de soulagement en le voyant très clairement boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je pouvais supporter mes potes à poils. Je pouvais supporter de parfaits inconnus à poils (enfin c'est ce que je croyais sur le moment…) mais j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou s'il m'avait fallu supporter des connaissances ou les parents de mes potes. Ou pire encore : les parents de mes élèves de maternelle… Là je ne saurais pas du tout gérer !

- Bon on y va ? s'impatienta Emmett les sacs en main.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim ? lui demanda son cousin.

- Non mais plus vite on aura fait les courses, plus vite on ira se baigner !

Logique parfaite d'un Emmett impatient. Après plusieurs minutes à me demander où ils avaient bien pu mettre leur porte-monnaie puis à me dire que tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils en avaient fait exactement, je décidais de faire comme si je l'avais oublié et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Là encore, qu'avaient-ils fait des clés ? Je n'aillais pas poser de question, vivre deux ans avec Emmett vous apprend à ne plus être curieux !

Je les suivis au supermarché où là, bien d'autres surprises m'attendaient. Rien que le trajet, ce fut une épreuve. Autant je n'avais rien contre le fait d'être dévisagé dans la rue ou les lieux publics en général autant me faire « débiter » comme le disait Emmett (comprenez « dévisager la bite ») me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Nous marchions tous les trois l'un à côté de l'autre et chacun de nous avait une réaction différente. Pour Emmett, eh bien, c'était Emmett alors… biceps et pectoraux gonflés à bloc, bite en avant, il avançait, fier de lui, de sa carrure et surtout de ses attributs proportionnels au reste. J'aurais même pu jurer qu'il avait fait un clin de bite (et un clin d'œil en même temps) à une blonde à forte (et fausse) poitrine qui le lui rendit en faisant sautiller ses attributs factices, une invitation à la branlette espagnole selon Emmett qui prenait très à cœur de m'enseigner le fameux « langage du corps ». Pour Jasper, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait qu'on le regarde ou même qu'on le compare à qui que ce soit (d'ailleurs pas grand monde pouvait tenir la comparaison…). Loin de se pavaner, il marchait normalement, comme s'il possédait tous ses vêtements, sans faire attention aux regards gourmands des jeunes filles que nous croisions. Quant à moi… j'avais depuis longtemps subtilisé les sacs de courses pour tenter de cacher un peu de mon anatomie. Je marchais recroquevillé sur moi-même avant de réaliser que ce que je mettais en retrait devant était mis en avant derrière… Ce fut donc en crabe que je poursuivis le chemin qui nous menait au supermarché.

On a beau dire que les hommes sont des porcs obsédés, des salauds qui ne pensent qu'au cul, des pervers qui ont une bite à la place du cerveau, vous faire mater le service trois pièces avant le visage par toutes les femmes (de tous âges… beurk !) remet pas mal de choses en place au niveau du vrai cerveau !

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris pourtant, c'était un camp de naturiste donc les gens étaient forcément à poils… même dans les magasins ! Je crois que le plus étrange était de voir les hommes (pour les mieux membrés d'entre eux) à la limite de faire trempage de bite dans l'étal des olives…

Arpenter le rayon surgelé avait été… épique ! Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Emmett et Jasper s'étaient marrés en me donnant les indications sur l'endroit où trouver les glaces et je m'y étais rendu sans vraiment me poser de question. Une fois arrivé, un froid polaire entoura tout mon être et me fit frissonner. Dans le rayon, il n'y avait que des femmes qui étrangement, me regardaient avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Je compris très vite ce qu'il leur arrivait en baissant les yeux pour éviter leur regard : ma bite avait disparu à cause du froid. Enfin… pas totalement ! Elle avait retrouvé la taille de mes huit ans et honnêtement j'étais bien loin de trouver ça nostalgique ! Je compris pourquoi aucun homme n'était dans ce rayon destructeur de virilité !

Je rejoignis mes deux amis furieux de m'être laissé avoir de cette façon, j'aurais dû me douter que leurs éclats de rire cachaient quelque chose ! Le pire était que je n'avais rien d'autre que des emballages de glaces pour cacher mon sexe qui se rétractait de douleur à la morsure du froid !

Je les aperçus au rayon fruits et légumes et, tandis que j'allais me mettre à leur hurler dessus, je me fis bousculer par une fille hurlant hystériquement :

- JASP ! ! !

Il lui ouvrit les bras en souriant de toutes ses dents et elle se jeta sur lui, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa les paumes de ses mains sous les superbes fesses de la brunette afin de la soutenir. J'étais tout prêt d'eux et malgré la glace que j'avais dans les mains, je sentis la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper et ce qui était un doux baiser se transforma vite en une pelle sensuelle promesse silencieuse de sexe bestial. Lorsque le bassin le cette fille commença à onduler sensuellement, relevant d'instinct la queue de mon ami et la mienne par la même occasion, elle gémit sans honte.

J'aurais dû être gêné d'assister à leurs préliminaires, difficile d'appeler ça autrement, mais j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard du somptueux corps nu de cette fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par les fossettes au creux de ses reins qui se creusaient au rythme de ses ondulations. Son cul était parfait et voir Jasper le malaxer avec force, laissant des marques rouges de la forme de ses doigts m'excita encore plus (si cela était seulement possible…).

- Ferme la bouche mec !

Je m'étouffais (avec ma propre salive…) sous la bourrade virile que venait de me donner Emmett à l'épaule. Et je refermais la bouche…

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le couple.

Elle se détacha de la bouche de Jasper et tourna la tête vers lui. Je m'agrippai à l'étal devant moi tellement la puissance de son regard me terrassa.

Je suis sûr que personne ici ne croit au coup de foudre… A vrai dire, moi non plus… Et pourtant… Ca y ressemblait ! J'aurais pu jurer entendre les violons…

Elle ne me regarda même pas, ses yeux noisette aperçurent Emmett et elle se dégagea de Jasper aussi vite qu'elle lui était montée dessus avant de sauter sur son cousin. Leurs retrouvailles furent moins chaudes et sensuelles qu'avec Jasper, Emmett se contenta de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer. J'en remerciais le ciel, je n'aurais pas pu supporter un second round au risque de me mettre à m'astiquer le manche au milieu des fruits !

- Ah ! Vous m'avez manqué les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle après qu'Emmett l'ait reposée au sol.

- Toi aussi Bella !

- Mmmhummm je vois ça Jazz, susurra-elle sensuellement.

Même moi j'en avais des frissons d'extase alors que sa réplique ne m'était pas destinée. Ils se dévorèrent de nouveau des yeux, je pouvais littéralement voir les flammes du désir charnel incendier leurs pupilles.

- Pitié ne recommencez pas vous deux ! C'est assez indécent comme ça ! prévint Emmett d'une voix bourrue. Bella, je te présente Edward, rajouta-t-il en me désignant.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi con de toute ma vie.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens puis descendirent le long de mon visage, s'attardant sur ma bouche. Elle se lécha les lèvres déclenchant inévitablement une bruyante déglutition malencontreuse qui la fit sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle suivit le mouvement saccadé de ma pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux longèrent mon torse et les violons se transformèrent en orchestre philharmonique à mesure qu'elle les descendait sur mon corps. Son regard me brûlait la peau, ma respiration se saccada tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon corps. Tout mon sang sembla suivre la direction de ses yeux et je n'eus qu'une poignée de secondes avant que son regard n'atteigne mes parties les plus intimes pour me planquer derrière le premier étal que je rencontrais. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être la femme de ma vie et je n'avais pas envie de raconter à mes petits enfants que j'avais rencontré leur grand-mère dans un supermarché nudiste et que la première chose qu'elle avait aperçue de moi était mon érection plus que proéminente.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage et le chemin inverse sembla durer des heures alors que seulement quelques secondes étaient passées depuis qu'Emmett nous avait présentés.

- Enchantée Edward, dit-elle d'une voix de velours qui acheva d'amener tout mon sang vers mon extrémité.

J'aurais été puceau, j'aurais éjaculé direct… heureusement que j'avais une certaine expérience, j'avais au moins quelques minutes devant moi…

- On se retrouve plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller constatant mon silence total.

Quand je disais que je n'avais jamais eu aussi l'air con de toute ma vie…

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir et lança :

- Les bananes ont l'air particulièrement juteuses et sucrées cette année, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

Ma bite eut un soubresaut et je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que dans ma fascination pour cette fille, je bandais comme jamais au milieu des bananes !

Emmett et Jasper étaient bien évidemment morts de rire et, lorsque Bella disparut je me ruai vers les toilettes, les faisant rire deux fois plus. Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire !

oOoOoOo

Je relus l'invitation pour la centième fois. Comme dans tous les lieux touristiques estivaux, nous avions reçus en sortant du supermarché, une invitation pour une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir.

« Tenue correcte exigée » était écrit en caractères blancs sur fond noir, impossible à rater.

Pourtant moi je ratais totalement le truc… que pouvait bien être une tenue correcte dans un camp de nudiste ?

Après ma honte de cet après-midi, je n'avais pas osé demander quoi que ce soit à Emmett et Jasper. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait préoccupé par quelque chose depuis notre retour. Il semblait réellement soucieux à tel point qu'une fois les courses déballées, il était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre sans même nous adresser la parole.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Jasper en frappant à la porte de ma chambre.

- A une condition, imposai-je d'un ton léger.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me dises sans te moquer ce qu'est une tenue correcte chez les tous nus !

Il se mit à rire en entrant dans la chambre.

- J'ai dit sans te moquer ! ronchonnai-je pour la forme.

- C'est une cravate mon vieux.

- Une cravate ?

- Ou un nœud pap'… comme tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Ou un nœud pap'… répétai-je bêtement devant ma glace.

Décidemment je ne comprenais rien aux us et coutumes des culs nus…

- Je voulais te parler de Bella, dit-il doucement en jaugeant ma réaction dans le reflet du miroir.

Ce que j'aime chez Jasper, c'est qu'il ne tourne jamais dix ans autour du pot.

- J'ai vu comment vous vous êtes regardés tout à l'heure et…

- Tu veux dire, comment JE l'ai regardée, soupirai-je me rappelant de la désastreuse première impression que j'avais dû lui laisser tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je la connais depuis que j'ai sept ans. La première fois qu'on a joué ensemble c'était pour faire des pâtés de sable et depuis, je lui consacre toutes mes vacances. On a presque grandi ensemble si on considère que toutes nos premières fois nous font grandir, dit-il en regardant nostalgiquement droit devant lui.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Il tourna la tête et me regarda.

- Jamais elle ne m'a regardé comme elle t'a regardé aujourd'hui. En vingt ans…

Il baissa la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il expirait lentement la suite :

- Il y aura toujours un lien spécial nous unissant mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse Edward. Ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir surtout, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde avant de sortir de ma chambre. D'ailleurs je n'aurais su quoi lui répondre exactement. Je soufflais tout en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la fameuse soirée, chacun attifé d'une cravate pour seul vêtement. Je commençais petit à petit à m'habituer aux regards des femmes (et de certains hommes) que je croisais. Loin de me pavaner comme Emmett, j'évitais simplement de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Ainsi, je ne savais pas qui me dévisageait quoi et une certaine aise remplaça mon embarras de cet après-midi. Je n'étais pas non plus totalement à l'aise mais au moins, je ne me cachais pas.

- Je vais au bar, vous prendrez comme d'habitude ? demanda Jasper.

Son cousin et moi acquiesçâmes avant de nous accouder à la rambarde surplombant la piste de danse. Je baissais les yeux et mon regard ne vit qu'elle. En même temps il aurait été difficile de la rater. Elle dansait seule au milieu de la piste, les autres personnes s'étaient écartés et le vide l'entourait. Elle ondulait sur ses talons aiguilles (sûrement le « tenue correcte exigée » pour les filles) au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique, les yeux fermés comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Les filles la regardaient jalousement tandis que les hommes la dévoraient du regard.

J'aurais voulu réagir différemment mais j'étais comme eux, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses formes voluptueuses qu'elle savait bouger avec tant de sensualité.

- Edward t'as encore la bouche ouverte ! se moqua Emmett.

- Elle est tellement envoûtante, répondis-je sans pour autant détacher mon regard de Bella.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne…

- Non ! m'exclamai-je indigné. C'est plus que ça, beaucoup plus ! Pourquoi Jasper n'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

- C'est un peu comme Vegas ici. Tout ce qui se passe derrière la ligne jaune reste derrière la ligne jaune. Pour Bella, disons que mon cousin, même s'il n'a eu aucune concurrence jusqu'à présent n'est pas friand de partager.

Et je le comprenais. J'aurais eu une amie d'enfance aussi attirante, je l'aurais à coup sûr gardée pour moi.

- Pourquoi personne ne lui saute dessus ? demandai-je subitement en réalisant que depuis que je la regardais, personne n'avait osé s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres.

- Parce qu'il n'y a quasiment que des habitués. On a grandi avec la plupart des gens ici et Bella, c'est comme si elle était mariée à Jasper. Tout le monde le sait.

Je tournai rapidement la tête dans sa direction :

- Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils et finit par sourire malicieusement.

- Tu devrais foncer alors, dit-il en désignant le centre de la piste d'un coup de menton.

Mon cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et, tandis que je regardais de nouveau en direction de Bella, ma tête se mit à tourbillonner et mon corps ne me répondit plus. Je détachai mes mains de la rambarde et me dirigeai automatiquement vers les escaliers sans la quitter des yeux. Elle dansait toujours, j'étais incapable de dire quelle était la musique, tout ce que j'entendais à mes oreilles était un bourdonnement sourd et régulier que j'identifiais plus tard comme étant les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sus comment j'étais arrivé en bas, mes pas continuèrent leur avancée vers la piste. Comprenant où j'allais, la foule s'écarta sur mon passage. J'eux l'impression, vu l'attraction que je ressentais, d'être totalement magnétisé par sa présence. Elle m'aimantait sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'arrivais au centre de la piste, dans cette espèce de no man's land que les gens avaient créé par habitude autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté j'aurais voulu la surprendre mais d'un autre, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Comme si elle m'avait senti, à l'instant même où je me stoppai, elle ouvrit les yeux et me transperça d'un regard curieux. Elle leva ensuite la tête en direction de la rambarde, sembla chercher quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux scannaient la foule à toute vitesse. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'impatience, mais j'étais incapable de lui tourner le dos. Je l'avais à quelques centimètres de moi à peine, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. A dire vrai, j'aurais aimé être celui qu'elle cherchait. Son regard se stoppa, elle avait trouvé et un léger sourire triste se dessina sur son merveilleux visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Ils étaient tellement expressifs que je parvenais à ressentir toutes ses émotions : la tristesse, la déception, la douleur et la perte. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, puis lorsqu'elle la releva, une certaine résignation illumina ses prunelles. Sa main se tendit vers moi, douce invitation à réduire la distance entre nous.

- Je suis Edward ! dis-je en attrapant sa main tendue. Enchanté !

Elle rit doucement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage et revint sur moi en souriant.

- Bella. Enchantée aussi, répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

D'une impulsion de la main, je la fis tourner sur elle-même et l'attirais à moi pour danser. Surprise, elle hoqueta en posant une main sur mon torse pour maintenir une certaine distance. Son autre main resta prisonnière de la mienne. Nous n'étions pas du tout en rythme avec la musique mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. Elle frissonna lorsque mon autre main se posa sur ses reins.

- Alors Edward, dit-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende malgré la musique, mis à part donner de mauvaises premières impressions aux filles, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Et bien… Ma principale activité dans la vie est de paraître le plus idiot possible devant les jolies filles...

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Mais le reste du temps, c'est-à-dire quasiment toute la journée, je suis instituteur.

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. Quelle classe ?

- Maternelle. Et toi ? Mis à part faire perdre tous leurs moyens aux hommes faibles comme moi ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air _si_ affaibli que ça au milieu des bananes pourtant ! plaisanta-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

Je souris faiblement, embarrassé de me remémorer cette scène que je voulais enfouir au plus profond du tiroir « mes plus grandes hontes » de mon cerveau.

- Tu n'as pas de quoi être gêné, me rassura-t-elle. Tu avais l'air fort…

- Fort ? demandai-je d'une voix grave qui la fit sourire.

Cette fille allait avoir ma mort, ce n'était plus une supposition maintenant, tout ceci était réel. J'étais l'agneau, elle était le lion. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Ses doigts commencèrent à bouger doucement sur mon torse.

- Très fort ! susurra-t-elle en rapprochant nos corps.

J'émis un sifflement lorsque ses pointes durcies frôlèrent ma peau. Une sensation de brulure parcouru tous les endroits où nos peaux étaient en contact l'une avec l'autre. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux se voilèrent d'envie et de désir. Je tentais de penser à autre chose, à des meubles pour être totalement exact, afin de retenir le plus longtemps possible mon érection.

- Et viril, souffla-t-elle en ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de sa peau loin de la mienne.

J'avais déjà la mi-molle alors que j'avais éclusé les meubles du salon, de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Ne me restait plus que la chambre…

Un lit…

- Et dur…

Oh putain un lit ! C'était définitivement mort. Ma queue était tendue à bloc et je fermais les yeux, m'attendant aux répercussions, à sa colère ou son indignation face à mon manque de savoir vivre. N'entendant rien venir, j'ouvris un premier œil tout doucement pour la voir me regarder avec tant d'envie que je me détendis instantanément.

Enfin… pas de partout…

Elle lâcha ma main, et, en silence, passa ses bras sous les miens pour poser ses mains au bas de mon dos. Elle soupira d'aise en reposant la tête au creux de mon épaule.

- Si dur… se moqua-t-elle avant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

Je grognais en lui rendant son étreinte. Mes bras autour de ses épaules frêles, mon nez dans ses cheveux, je déposai un doux baiser sur son front. Nous continuâmes à danser, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moment. J'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde avec elle.

Oui ça faisait cliché… et pas vraiment viril (mis à part ma monstrueuse érection qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir en devenant de plus en plus douloureuse) mais dans ses bras, devenir un cliché ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais bien et je voulais y rester. Pour longtemps. Pour aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de moi et même après, quitte à me transformer en voyeur !

Je secouai la tête de dépit en réalisant le fond de mes pensées. J'étais un grand malade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

- Rien, je pense à des idioties.

- Et ça me concerne ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son nez frôla doucement le mien. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son souffle chaud se mélangeait au mien. Je penchai légèrement la tête, la retins fermement tout contre moi avant d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'anticipation et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai délicatement. Ce que je ressentais dépassait l'entendement, une déferlante de sensation, d'engourdissement, comme si mon propre corps ne me répondait plus, comme s'il avait sa volonté propre. Mes membres fourmillaient, ma peau bouillonnait tout contre la sienne et, tandis que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, tout mon être gronda de lui-même. Le souffle court, je l'approchais plus de moi, si c'était seulement possible, je voulais me fondre en elle et lorsqu'elle gémit au moment où je mordais sa lèvre inférieure, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'emmener ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre sauvagement sur la piste de danse.

Elle méritait mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux. Et, l'entraînant à l'extérieur, sa main dans la mienne, je sus que j'étais capable de le lui offrir ce « mieux ».

Je me tournai vers elle car même si nos doigts étaient entrelacés, je voulais être sûr qu'elle me suive. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies et son souffle était court ce qui me fit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers moi pour savoir et j'aurais pu jurer voir un feu d'artifice de bonheur éclater dans ses pupilles.

- Tu me veux ! affirmai-je euphorique.

- Parce que toi tu me veux pas peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en passant un doigt le long de ma douloureuse érection.

Je sifflai avant de l'entraîner contre moi et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Nos langues se trouvèrent d'instinct, comme si l'on faisait cela depuis des années maintenant. Ses doigts tirèrent mes cheveux tandis que mes mains malaxaient son petit cul si parfait. C'était à lui que j'avais pensé lorsque je m'étais soulagé dans les toilettes du supermarché. Et ce que je pouvais dire maintenant que je l'empaumais jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir entre mes lèvres, c'était que mon fantasme était ridicule par rapport à la réalité.

- Edward ? soupira-t-elle tandis que je m'acharnais le long de son cou. Seul un marmonnement lui répondit. Mon bungalow est à 500 mètres d'ici, on devrait...

Elle fut coupée par ma langue jouant autour de son téton et elle avait beau se cambrer pour que je le prenne entièrement en bouche, je voulais jouer encore. Ses doigts se crispèrent et griffèrent mon cuir chevelu. Je sifflai, je n'étais pas vraiment un adepte de la douleur et elle relâcha son emprise.

- Où ? lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite et j'obéis sans discuter, profitant de la vue de ses jambes sur talons aiguilles, de son cul se balançant au rythme de ses pas, des fossettes au bas de ses reins se creusant l'une après l'autre, des muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau.

Nous montâmes bien vite les marches d'un bungalow en bois foncé et je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'arriver à la porte pour la prendre dans mes bras et la soulever. Elle hoqueta avant de s'accrocher fermement à mon cou, sa bouche happant la mienne, comme si elles ne voulaient en faire qu'une. Nos langues se caressaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. Elle noua ses pieds autour de ma taille et je grognai lorsque nos intimités se cognèrent. Elle souffla lorsque j'empoignais ses fesses et l'obligeais à onduler sur moi. Elle se cambra pour en avoir plus, sa cyprine imprégna mon membre engorgé et douloureux. Malgré le soulagement que me procurait le frottement de son sexe humide contre le mien, malgré le plaisir issue de ses va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétiques, j'en voulais beaucoup plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de plus.

Je la sentis se tendre quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et continua à se frotter outrageusement à moi. Elle perdait le rythme et je m'appliquais à la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais, la faisant monter et descendre le long de ma queue, mes doigts s'imprégnant dans la chair tendre de ses fesses. Elle me sourit, son regard ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde :

- Edward...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau sensible de ma nuque, mon sexe tressauta. Elle haleta tout en ondulant encore et encore, faisant monter et descendre la peau autour de mon sexe.

- Enco... re ! murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

Mes jambes et mes bras étaient douloureux mais son regard était tellement noir d'envie et de désir que je la plaquais contre le bois du bungalow. Elle expira, surprise, avant de soupirer d'extase lorsque je repris les mouvements de va-et-vient tout contre son intimité bouillonnante.

- Edward !

Elle se lécha les lèvres, ne me quittant pas du regard tandis que ses membres tremblèrent. Je le regardais jouir et je voulais la voir encore et encore. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa tête se cogna en arrière, ses hanches se cambrèrent vers moi, ses pieds me collèrent à elle tandis que son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

- Edwaaaaaard ! expira-t-elle au moment ou je la sentis relâcher tous ses muscles.

J'eus à peine le temps de la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Je la gardai dans mes bras, la regardais reprendre doucement sa respiration et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant de sérénité qu'elle vivait.

Nos nez se caressèrent doucement, comme sur la piste de danse précédemment et je la sentis sourire. Nos regards se trouvèrent et ses doigts se mirent à jouer de nouveau sur ma nuque. Notre baiser prit plus d'ampleur, nos langues tournoyaient et elle se mit de nouveau à onduler des hanches, arrachant un grondement sourd au niveau de ma poitrine.

- J'en veux encore ! protesta-t-elle au moment où je l'aidais à remettre ses pieds au sol. Elle vacilla avant de me fusiller du regard.

- Ce n'était que les préliminaires, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais si on pouvait entrer... dis-je en montrant la porte.

- Je te pensais plus aventureux que ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de me prendre ici, elle désigna le mur contre lequel elle venait de jouir, ou...

Je m'approchai d'elle tandis que sa respiration se coupa.

- Je ne vais pas te « prendre » Bella, je vais te faire l'amour, susurrai-je tout contre sa bouche. Elle réprima en gémissement et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser.

Sans cesser de jouer avec ses lèvres, je nous faisais entrer. Nous fîmes une halte à côté de la porte. Puis une autre sur le canapé. Encore une autre tout contre le mur de sa chambre et finalement nous arrivâmes jusqu'au lit.

Et je lui fis l'amour...

Plusieurs fois...

oOoOoOo

Je m'étais juré de ne jamais retraverser cette ligne jaune dans ce sens...

Et pourtant... j'étais bel et bien là...

Emmett était déjà nu. Jasper était en train de se déshabiller.

Et moi, je regardais cette ligne jaune qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Des bons et des mauvais d'ailleurs...

_Flashback_

_La semaine avait été merveilleuse. J'aurais même pu dire inoubliable si je n'avais pas peur des répercu__s__sions sur Emmett et de ce qu'il me ferait subir par la suite si jamais j'avais le malheur de lui donner ra__i__son._

_Bella et moi, ça avait été magique. Au-delà même du surnaturel, ça avait été comme une évidence. J'avais peur cependant, la semaine était terminée et nous n'avions pas encore eu LA conversation de fin de vacances._

_Sa main dans la mienne, elle me raccompagnait à la sortie. Nous marchions depuis dix minutes et le s__i__lence était pesant. __J'eus un temps d'arrêt et elle faillit trébucher lorsque je la r__a__lentis._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je... je me fais peur, lâchai-je de but en blanc._

_- Peur ?_

_- Je vais trop vite. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, je n'ai jamais pensé ainsi mais là, dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse sous hormones !_

_Elle esquissa un léger rire avant de se reprendre en constatant que je ne plaisantais pas._

_- Ok... et de quoi tu parles exactement ?_

_Je soufflais. Je voulais être honnête, vraiment. Mais je savais ce que je risquais en lui avouant toute la vérité. Elle allait me prendre pour un dingue. Et elle aurait raison, même moi je trouvais ça dingue._

_- Je parle de nous._

_Sa main quitta la mienne et elle recula d'un pas. Elle se tut. Je ne savais pas si ce silence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais je décidais de m'en tenir à la vérité._

_- J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Plus qu'un coup d'un soir, plus qu'une baise insignifiante dans un bungalow, plus qu'une amourette de vacances dans un club nudiste, plus. Et je me fais peur en réalisant que moi, Edward Cullen, grand adepte du chacun chez soi, a envie de toutes ces choses qui le faisaient gerber y a encore __une semaine__. Je veux savoir comment tu prends le café le matin, si tu dors avec un ou deux orei__l__lers, ce qui t'énerve le plus dans la vie, ton film préféré, si tu es plutôt gâteau au chocolat ou fraisier. Je veux..._

_- Arrête !_

_Je baissai la tête et expirais lentement. Au son de sa voix j'avais compris._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_- Parce que si tu je ne le dis pas, je resterai dans l'attente et l'expectative de savoir si toi aussi tu veux le vivre. Et je ne peux pas ne pas savoir... ce serait encore plus dur que de t'entendre dire non ! _

_- Je... je... c'est..._

_A chaque mot, elle reculait. J'avais la tête baissée avec une vue directe sur ses pieds qui me fuyaient. Je fermai les yeux n'en supportant pas davantage._

_- C'est... trop ! s'indigna-t-elle. Trop de choses et bien trop tôt !_

_Je n'avais rien à dire à cela, j'étais même entièrement d'accord avec elle, je ne tournais pas rond, c'était un fait._

_- Je ne peux pas... je suis désolée Edward, dit-elle avant de partir pour de bon._

_Pas autant que moi Bella, pas autant que moi..._

_Fin du flashback_

On ne pouvait pas dire que je m'en étais remis facilement. Mais au moins, je savais ce qu'il en était...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quelques semaines plus tard en trouvant une Bella larmoyante sur le pas de la porte de notre appartement.

Longtemps j'étais resté dans un recoin du couloir et je l'observais. J'avais prévenu que je pourrais me transformer en voyeur avec elle. Elle pleura longtemps et finit par s'endormir. Je décidais de me montrer quand sa respiration se fit calme et régulière.

J'avais dans l'esprit de la porter jusque dans mon lit sans la réveiller mais comme toujours avec elle, rien ne se passait comme je l'escomptais...

_Flashback_

_- Ah quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque je sortais de l'obscurité. Deux heures que tu m'observes et tu attends que je fasse semblant de dormir pour te montrer ! Tu pensais m'enjamber pour entrer chez toi ?_

_J'eus un sourire crispé, j'étais grillé..._

_- Je pensais que tu finirais par partir..._

_- Tu veux que je parte Edward ? Sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans ma réponse._

_- Ca dépend ce que tu es venue faire ici..._

_Mon corps était tendu, comme sous pression. Mes poils et ma peau réagirent à sa proximité. Son parfum embaumait déjà l'espace mais à quelques mètres d'elle, j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires. Il aurait été plus facile qu'elle dorme pour de vrai, ça m'aurait laissé le temps de digérer sa présence et de me préparer à ce qui allait venir._

_- Je voulais te parler, tu me fais entrer ?_

_Sa voix carillonna dans le couloir. Je fermai les yeux, résistant à l'envie de la toucher. C'était encore trop douloureux. Sa présence était intoxicante et j'étais inexorablement magnétisé par elle._

_- Edward, supplia-t-elle et je l'entendis faire un pas en avant. Je serrais la mâchoire, inspirant son pa__r__fum à plein pou__mons._

_Sa main se posa sur ma joue et je savais que j'étais foutu mais je résistais, il le fallait._

_- Le matin, je bois du thé, pas de café ça me donne des brûlures d'estomac. Je dors avec un oreiller sous la tête, un autre sous mon bras. Ce qui m'nerve le plus dans la vie c'est quand je suis incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Je suis fraisier et mon film préféré..._

_La suite se noya sur mes lèvres._

_Fin du flashback_

- Papa ?

Je revins au présent lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon tee-shirt. Je baissais les yeux sur mon fils, Adam, le portrait de sa mère.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tonton Emmett il enlève ses chaussures aussi ?

Et digne fils de son père...

Emmett ne me laissa pourtant pas répondre :

- Hé bonhomme ! Les tongs, ce sont des stri...

- EMMETT ! ! hurla Bella à mes côtés en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Je voulais dire... commença-t-il tout gêné. Les tongs, ce sont des slips de pieds ! Et comme il faut être tout nu, on les enlève aussi !

Mon fils l'observa longuement, comme s'il voulait jauger de la véracité de ses propos. Comme à son habitude, Emmett était fier de son explication.

- Tonton, commença Adam, si tu as des slips comme tes tongs, tu dois avoir souvent mal au cul ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en passant la ligne avec ses chaussures.

Et ce fut en un éclat de rire général que nous traversâmes à nouveau la ligne jaune...


	11. La vraie beauté de ton corps

The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : La vraie beauté de ton corps

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le concours débutera le 18/06/2012 et sera clôturé le 05/08/2012

Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 06/08/2012 au 12/08/2012

Les résultats des trois meilleures OS seront affichés le 13/08/2012

POV Bella

Le nudisme pour moi ? Il ne s'agit juste qu'une bande d'exhibitionnistes ! Alors pourquoi je suis là aux portes de ce camp ? Tout simplement parce que ma très chère meilleure amie a décidé de m'offrir ces vacances afin que je puisse vaincre ma timidité corporelle maladive, comme elle me l'a expliqué. J'ai toujours eu peur de montrer mon corps nu à quelqu'un d'autre. Et en ce moment même, je peux vous dire une chose, une seule : JE HAIS ALICE BRANDON, qui a décidé de m'imposer cette torture.

Dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis peut être timide, coincée, trouver tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est pas une raison de m'entrainer dans un club ou sur la plage, on doit se foutre à poil ! Et je me fais une promesse tout de suite : Je ne mettrai pas les pieds sur cette foutue plage ! Je ne veux surtout pas voir cette vision d'un ... d'une bestiole qui mesure 15 cm ou plus... bref, je ne veux surtout pas apercevoir ce bidule pendouillé chez tous les mecs qui vont se promener sur ce sable. Et, le comble c'est que des centaines de personnes- oui j'exagère probablement mais bon- me verrons moi Isabella Swan entièrement nue sur une plage ? Il en est hors de question !

Bien sûr, quand ma meilleure amie m'a proposé des vacances, j'ai gentillement accepté sans me douter une seule seconde que j'aillais atterrir ici au milieu de je sais même pas où, d'ailleurs puisque je me suis endormie sur le trajet étant donné que c'était Alice qui conduisait sa nouvelle voiture .Une voiture de sport jaune canari, elle a mis des années pour pouvoir se la payer. Donc, je suis toujours dans l'automobile de mon excellente copine toujours choquée de ce qu'elle vient de faire, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle a osée faire ça. Je vais la tuer !

- Bella tu sors de cette putain de voiture oui !, me menaça Alice.

- Va te faire voir Alice. JAMAIS je ne sortirais d'ici, criai-je.

- Tu comptes rester là-dedans longtemps ?, me questionna-t-elle sournoisement.

- Oui ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, boudais-je telle une gamine.

- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, boude si ça te fait plaisir, moi j'abandonne !

- Très bien ! Ben va-t'en, je suis beaucoup mieux toute seule que de subir tes coups tordus !

A ce moment-là, je fis une constatation concernant ma meilleure amie, elle est complétement folle, pas que je ne m'en doutais pas hein mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle emmener ici ? Toujours d'humeur à bouder comme la grande gamine que j'étais, je sortis de la voiture et pris mon sac le jetant sur mon épaule et partit à pieds vers un horizon plus respectable . Il fallait que je m'en aille loin d'ici ! Je sortis du camp, et déambulai sur le chemin sans savoir où j'allais vraiment mais tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'est d'être loin d'Alice et surtout de ce vulgaire club.

Heureusement pour moi qu'avant de partir en vacances, j'avais prévu de mettre mon maillot de bain une pièce noir avec des motifs léopard sur la poitrine et une serviette dans mon bagage à la dernière minute. Oui avec Alice comme amie, vous ne pouvez pas faire vos propres valises, du coup j'ai pris l'habitude de cacher certains de mes trésors dans ma besace, tout comme mon maillot et mon paréo ! C'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers la plage des gens NORMAUX , qui ne se foutent pas à poil pour le plaisir d'être regardés ! J'avançai lentement vers les cabines pour pouvoir enfiler mon maillot puis aller installer ma serviette dans un coin à l'abri des regards. J'avais de la chance pour une fois, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Et je filai dans l'eau, je nageai jusqu'à n'avoir plus pied puis reviens pour ne pas me noyer, on va quand même éviter ça. Je sortis de l'eau pour pouvoir aller m'allonger sur ma serviette et pour ainsi me sécher et faire bronzette. Je mis mes lunettes sur mon nez, et fermai les yeux jusqu'à que je sente quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux et enlevai mes lunettes afin de voir qui venait d'interrompe ma petite sieste. Et là, se tenait devant moi un homme magnifique d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingts, des yeux verts perçants et des cheveux bronze en bataille. Mon dieu et c'est sans vous parlez de ses très beaux muscles, je crois que je suis en train de fondre sur place telle une glace en plein soleil.

- Euh... excusez-moi mais je voudrais vous demander si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Vu que vous êtes toute seule... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de venir avec nous... vous amuser ?, me demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant

- Ah ! Mais pourquoi je viendrais ? Je ne vous connais même pas ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et vous ?

- Bella Swan ...

- Voilà maintenant on se connait vous venez ?, me questionna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- A une seule condition ?, lui imposai-je

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer !

- Dans ce cas toi aussi.

- Ça marche !

Je pris mes affaires et mis mon paréo sur moi et l'accompagnai jusqu'à son groupe d'amis .Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons avec lui il me les présenta vite fait. Le grand costaud était son frère Emmett, l'autre blond grand mais pas très musclé était son meilleur ami Jasper Hale, le frère de la copine d'Emmett qui n'était pas là à cause de son travail. Les filles, alors la petite avec de longs cheveux noirs avec des lunettes était Angéla une cousine des deux frères, et la dernière Jessica, blonde vénitienne était une amie.

POV d'Alice

Quelques heures avant

J'étais en train de débarrasser nos affaires à Bella et à moi qui se trouvaient dans le coffre puis y retournai, Afin de finir de débarrasser nos affaires du coffre de la voiture, je rejoignis celle-ci, décidée à déridée Bella mais cette dernière n'y était plus et apparemment elle avait aussi pris son sac et ses affaires. J'attrapai vite mon téléphone et tentai plusieurs fois de la joindre sans succès. Punaise Bella Swan tu vas me le payer, je te le jure !

Je laissai tout en plan et filai à la réception du camp où se trouvait une espèce de pétasse de secrétaire en train de se remaquiller et de se limer les ongles en même temps.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais voir Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale s'il vous plait ?, lui demandai-je gentiment.

- Et vous êtes ?, me demanda la pouff de service arrogante.

- Une amie à elle !

- Oui c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre aussi, ricana-t-elle.

- Ah parce que vous avez assez d'intelligence pour connaitre l'existence de la reine d'Angleterre. Vous m'impressionnez là, vraiment bravo à vous , lui répliquai-je.

Bon puisque que mademoiselle, j'en ai rien à foutre ne veut pas me laisser voir Rose, je vais y aller sans elle. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de son bureau à droite de l'entrée et entrai sans frapper.

- Rose je te jure que ta secrétaire, je ne sais pas où tu es allée la chercher mais c'est une grosse pouffiase, criai-je.

- D'accord Alice arrête de crier, ça sert à rien et calme-toi, me demanda Rose en souriant.

- Me CALMER ? MAIS JE ME CALMERAI PAS ! BELLA A DISPARU ET JE NE SAIS PAS OU ELLE EST ALLEE, J'ESSAIE DE LA JOINDRE DEPUIS PLUS D' UNE HEURE ET JE TOMBE SUR SA BOITE VOCAL ALORS NE ME DEMANDE PAS DE ME CALMER !, hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

- D'accord écoute, tu vas t'asseoir et essayer quand même de te calmer ok ?

- Rose, dis ce soir tu viens au ... Oh t'es occupée je repasserai alors...

- Ah Edward dieu soit loué tu es là ! Viens par ici, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Tiens, pour une fois que tu veux bien de mon aide c'est nouveau, lui répondit-t-il.

- Oh la ferme et écoute moi !, répliqua Rosalie

- D'accord je me tais vas-y dis-moi ce qui se passe et pourquoi Alice est dans cet état ?

- Bella a disparu !

- Bella ?, questionna un Edward tout perdu

- Oui la meilleure amie d' Alice quoi, lui expliqua sa belle-sœur.

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi au juste ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je voudrais que tu la retrouve ..., commença Rose avant que je ne la coupe.

- Non attends j'ai une meilleure idée, bon il faudra bien sûr que tu acceptes Edward et je sens que Bella va m'en vouloir à mort si elle l'apprend mais bon tant pis, je prends le risque et puis ..., commençai-je à divaguer.

- D'accord je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire Alice et si tu pouvais m'expliquer ta fabuleuse idée s'il te plait je t'écoute, me dit Edward.

- Il faudrait que... si tu es d'accord bien sûr, que tu la dragues, elle doit tomber amoureuse de toi ...ou être ...

- Hep, hep, une seconde je ne suis pas d'accord, t'es vraiment cruelle toi ! Et si elle tombe amoureuse de moi et que moi c'est pas du tout réciproque je fais quoi ? Je vais lui briser le coeur ? Tu m'a pris pour un gigolo ou quoi ?

- La ferme et écoute-moi au lieu d'ouvrir ta bouche et de dire n'importe quoi ! Bon donc je disais, elle doit tomber amoureuse de toi ou juste se sentir attirer par toi car elle ne veut pas rester dans ce club, finis-je.

- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas rester ?, me demanda Edward.

- Elle est... comment dire trés trés pudique, elle a été humiliée au collège et depuis elle se renferme sur elle-même. Elle est devenue pudique depuis cette période, lui révélai-je.

- Bon ben vu que j'ai pas mon mot à dire c'est d'accord Alice ! Donne-moi une photo d'elle si tu en as une, pour que je puisse la retrouver.

POV Edward

Le plan d'Alice est complètement dingue ! En fait cette fille est tout simplement tarée. Comment peut-elle me demander d'aller draguer sa meilleure amie et que cette dernière tombe amoureuse de moi ? Cette nana est folle. J'attendis Alice dans le bureau de ma belle-sœur, la folle furieuse était partie me chercher une photo de Bella au moins je saurais à quoi elle ressemble. Une fois Alice revenue, elle me tendit la photo de son amie. Au premier regard que j'eus, elle est jolie, mais voilà y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, puis je regarde ses yeux et j'ai l'impression d'être envouté alors là du coup je n'ai plus aucun doute, j'accepte tout de suite car dans son regard, je ne trouve aucune étincelle comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur .Et je veux changer ça, cet état de fait et lui offrir n'importe quoi pour qu'elle retrouve une lueur d'étincelle dans ses pupilles, j'essaierais même de lui offrir le soleil si elle le voulait.

-Ecoute-moi Alice je m'en occupe, je te la ramène d'ici ce soir d'accord, affirmai-je.

- T'as intérêt sinon ça va chauffer pour ton matricule Cullen !, me menaça Alice.

- Bon ben moi je vous laisse hein, annonçai-je en regardant les filles

- J'allais justement te demander qu'est-ce ce que tu foutais encore là ! Bouge-toi et va la retrouver, cria Alice.

Je filai aussitôt de peur de me faire agresser par Alice, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pris mon BlackBerry et appelai Jasper puis Emmett pour tout leur expliquer et pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour m'aider. Bien sûr, ils trouvaient tous les deux l'idée complétement folle, mais acceptèrent quand même. On se retrouva à l'entrée du camp en se demandant où chercher, on se donna deux heures de recherche. Moi je filai vers les magasins de vêtements ... Jasper allait aux alentours du cinéma et Emmett vers les restaurants, on va pas se demander pourquoi hein ?!. Je leur montrai la photo et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je garai ma Volvo sur le parking, et remontai l'allée à pieds en rentrant dans chaque magasin et en demandant aux caissières si elles avaient vu Bella, bien sûr, je leurs montrais la photo mais rien du tout. Je commençai vraiment à en avoir marre, sérieux pourquoi Alice ne se démerde pas toute seule ! J'en étais au dernier magasin et ce fut un nouveau "non je suis désolée mais je ne l'ai pas vue monsieur". Je crois que je vais péter un plomb, je filai jusqu'à ma voiture et roulai jusqu'à l'entrée du camp ou je retrouvai Emmett et Jasper.

Alors les mecs vous l'avez trouvée ?, leurs demandai-je.

Non désolé Edward, répondit mon frère.

Idem j'ai rien trouvé, personne ne l'a vue, me révéla Jasper.

Mais merde elle n'a pas pu s'envoler quand même, m'énervai-je.

Tu sais quoi, on va faire une pause au moins une bonne heure et on va aller à la plage en plus il n'est même pas onze heures alors on a le temps d'ici ce soir de la retrouver tu sais, me fit Jasper

Ouais je crois que t'as raison ça peut que me calmer je pense !

Nous repartîmes chacun à notre voiture en direction de la plage, mais pas celle des nudistes hein ! Pas que ça me dérangerait mais c'est vraiment pas le moment. A mon arrivée au parking, je vis Emmett et Jasper avec Angéla et Jessica, super moi qui voulais passer la journée avec les mecs c'est raté. Je me garai et sortis de la voiture, récupérai mon sac avec mon short qui par conséquent me servirait de maillot à la plage, et allai retrouver le groupe qui s'était formé au milieu du parking, je saluai les filles. Et tout en discutant nous marchâmes en directions de l'eau, je pris ma serviette dans mon sac et l'étendis sur le sable, attrapai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers une cabine en bois pour me changer. J'enlever mon jean gardant mon boxer et enfilai mon short hawaien et pour finir enlevai mon tee-shirt et sortis de la cabine. Je rejoignis le vers le groupe et m'assis sur ma serviette.

Edward, à ton avis comment tu vas retrouver cette fille ?, me demanda Emmett.

J'en sais absolument rien, je vois pas comment je vais la retrouver dans cette putain de ville.

Quelle fille ?, me demanda Jessica.

Une amie d'Alice, lui révélai-je.

Alice ?, m'interrogea-t-elle.

Laisse tomber, lui répondis-je.

Elle est moche j'espère ?, me demanda-t-elle.

Non elle est pas moche, elle est magnifique si tu veux tout savoir.

Si tu la retrouves alors je crois qu'on va pas s'entendre, me révéla-t-elle.

Quoi ?! Mais tu la connais même pas, lui répliquai-je.

Ouais mais j'ai une intuition qui me dit qu'on va pas s'entendre, insista-t-elle.

Oui dis tout de suite que t'es jalouse !, rigola Angéla.

Quoi ?! Mais alors pas du tout, lui répondit Jessica.

Jess' on avait dit quoi ?, la regardai-je en colère.

Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Arrête tes conneries maintenant ça commence à bien faire alors écoute-moi bien je ne suis pas intéressé par toi et je ne le serai jamais, tu ne m'attires pas ET surtout je ne t'aime pas c'est clair maintenant ?, m'énervai-je.

Euhh ... Je ...

Je vais nager, je reviens.

Je posai mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais mises un peu plus tôt et partis en direction de la mer pour nager et surtout me calmer. Jessica commençait vraiment à m'énerver elle ne comprend vraiment rien à rien ! Quand je dis non je suis pas intéressé par elle c'est que je ne le suis pas, faut pas insister pendant des mois non plus ! Elle aura toujours rien compris dans deux ans ! En même temps je ne m'étonne pas que mes ex aient rompu brutalement sans explication, des fois je me demande si ça ne vient pas de Jessica. Une fois calmé, je sortis de l'eau et c'est là que je vis une jeune femme en maillot noir une pièce, allongée sur sa serviette pas très loin de nous. Je pris ma serviette pour me sécher un peu puis pris la photo de Bella et regardai la jeune femme étendue puis fis ce manège plusieurs fois, zieutant entre la jeune fille et la photographie avant d'être sûr que c'était bien elle.

Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demanda Jessica alors que j'allais en direction de Bella.

Rien qui te regarde en tout cas, lui lançai-je.

Pourquoi tu vas voir ... cette conne toute seule là-bas ?

Mais putain occupe-toi de ton cul merde, m'énervai-je.

Elle me casse les couilles ! Sérieux, elle peut pas s'occuper d'elle même au lieu de me les briser. Non mais je lui demande moi avec qui elle va passer la nuit parce que depuis le temps je connais Jessica et je sais très bien qu'elle a toujours un mec différent dans son lit chaque nuit. J'arrivai à hauteur de Bella qui était toujours couchée et quelques gouttes d'eau de ma tignasse lui tombèrent sur le ventre, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux, c'est alors que je commençai à lui parler :

- Euh... excusez-moi mais je voudrais vous demander si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Vu que vous êtes toute seule... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de venir avec nous... vous amuser ?, lui demandai-je légèrement hésitant

- Ah ! Mais pourquoi je viendrais ? Je ne vous connais même pas ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et vous ?

- Bella Swan ...

- Voilà maintenant on se connait vous venez ?, me questionna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- A une seule condition ?, imposa-t-elle ?

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer !

- Dans ce cas toi aussi.

- Ça marche !

Elle noua son paréo marron avec des à motifs noirs sur sa poitrine, le faisant passer sous ses aisselles (confirmant les dires d'Alice concernant son corps), empoigna ses affaires et me suivit. Je lui présentai alors Emmett, Jasper, Angéla et Jessica. Cette dernière se montra très désagréable avec elle. Je les laissai un moment ensemble Je profitai de leur discussion pour m'éloigner afin d'appeler Alice :

Allô, me répondit-elle.

Allô, Alice c'est Edward ...,commençai-je.

Alors dis-moi que tu l'as trouvée car si tu pointes ton joli p'tit cul au camp il pourrait finir sur le barbecue de ce soir, me menaça-t-elle.

Euhhh ... T'es pas sérieuse là ?, lui demandai-je paniqué.

Je suis toujours sérieuse quand je menace quelqu'un.

Bon écoute-moi je l'aie retrouvée et je ...

Passe-la-moi, me exigea-t-elle.

Non pas question que je te la passe.

Cullen ! Passe-moi Bella tout de suite !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Le truc, c'est que je lui ai pas dit que je te connaissais et que tu voulais que je la retrouve, lui avouai-je.

Je m'en fous passe la moi bordel de merde.

Oh dis-moi minimoys qui t'a appris ce vocabulaire très développé ?, la narguai-je.

Tu sais ce qui va te faire le minimoys si tu me passes pas Bella ? Tu vas finir sur le barbecue ce soir EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN.

Désolé mais mon cul n'est pas à cuire, j'en ai encore besoin tu vois si je veux m'exhiber nu sur une plage j'ai besoin de mon p'tit cul, rigolai-je.

Cullen t'es un enfoiré.

Ravie de te servir Cruella.

Va te faire foutre Cullen !

Tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais raccrocher et te laisser mariner, à ce soir CRUELLA, rigolai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je revins vers les autres et tout de suite Jessica m'interrogeât :

C'était qui au téléphone ?

Ça te regarde pas à ce que je sache, lui répondis-je.

Je ... euh ...

Là je préfère largement quand elle ne parle pas celle-là, rigola Emmett.

Angéla vient on s'en va, lui dit Jessica.

Quoi ?! Mais je ...

Tu sais on a encore des trucs à a faire, lui révéla Jessica qui était en train de ramasser ses affaires.

Oui euh si tu le dis, désolée les garçons, j'ai été ravie de te connaitre Bella, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

En tout cas Edward, reste bien avec ta pute, me dit Jessica en regardant Bella.

Jessica fais-moi plaisir, ne prends pas ton style de vie pour une généralité et va-t'en, soufflai-je.

Elle partit énervée à cause de ce que je venais de dire mais en même temps j'en pouvais plus de cette nana elle me gonflait depuis bien trop longtemps. Bella me regarda gênée.

Euh je suis désolée c'est ma faute si tu t'es engueulé avec ta petite-amie, me dit-elle manifestement mal à l'aise.

Ma petite-amie ? Ah non t'y es pas du tout, en fait Jessica n'est pas du tout ma petite-amie, je peux te l'assurer et elle ne le sera jamais, lui révélai-je.

Ah d'accord pourtant vu comment elle te regarde et te parle, j'ai cru que, enfin t'as compris quoi, me dit-elle en rougissant.

Euhh... Oui j'ai euh compris, dis-je.

Quand elle rougit, elle est encore plus magnifique qu'avant, elle est différentes des autres femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant à se demander par moments si elle serait normale ? Oui parce que toutes les femmes que j'ai pu côtoyer jusqu' à maintenant elles m'ont toutes dragué sauter dessus, ... Et là non rien, elle ne tente absolument rien du tout. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas attirée par toi Cullen ? Ouais ben si c'est le cas le plan d'Alice tombe à l'eau c'est moi qui te le dis et je devrais essayer d'oublier qu'elle m'attire et qu'elle est magnifique.

POV de Bella

Ce mec ... Edward Cullen est absolument magnifique je crois que je vais mourir. Il est tout ce qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir, il est beau, intelligent, et surtout il a des yeux rien qu'en les regardant je fonds. Je vis l'heure midi passer et m'excusai auprès des garçons :

Je suis désolée mais va falloir que j'y aille.

Ah oui effectivement il est plus de midi, tu veux que je te raccompagne quelque part ?, me demanda Edward.

Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais survivre je vais marcher.

Dans ce cas, on se revoit bientôt de toute façon, j'ai pris ton numéro alors, rigola Edward.

Ah bon et comment t'as eu mon numéro ?, le questionnai-je.

Oh ben en fait, j'ai fouillé dans ton portable, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

T'aurais pu me le demander, je te l'aurais passé, souris-je.

Oui ben de toute façon je te l'ai pris alors ...

Je vais vous laisser, on se verra une prochaine fois, leurs dis-je.

Plus vite que tu ne peux le croire, me dit Emmett.

Ce qui veut dire ?, lui demandai-je.

Tu verras bien, me dit Jasper.

D'accord les garçons à plus tard, leurs dis-je avant de prendre mes affaires et de partir en direction des cabines.

Une fois sortie des cabines, je constatai qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient dû partir entre temps, je marchai en direction d'un endroit où je pourrais manger car je n'aie absolument pas envie de retourner voir Alice. Pas le moindre du monde en tout cas. Ca faisait plus d'une heure que je cherchais quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardai qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci, mais c'était un numéro que je ne connaissais pas, curieuse, je décrochai.

Allô ?

Allô Bella c'est Edward

Oui je t'avais reconnu, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Ah bah euh regarde sur ta droite, me dit-il.

Je regardai à droite et une voiture grise s'arrêta à mon niveau, la vitre s'abaissa je vis que le conducteur qui n'était personne d'autre que Edward. Je raccrochai et m'approchai du véhicule

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demandai-je.

Tu sais que je pourrais te poser la même question, me répondit-il.

Je cherche un endroit pour pouvoir enfin manger.

Toi aussi ? Allez monte je t'invite, me dit-il.

Quoi ?! Mais euh ..., commençai-je.

On discute pas allez monte, insista-t-il.

Si tu insistes, lui répondis-je.

J'ouvris la portière, et m'assis sur le siège passager, et refermai la portière. Je pris le temps je regarder l'intérieur de sa voiture, c'était comment dire très propre pour une voiture d'homme, attention j'ai pas dit que toutes les voitures des hommes sont sales. Mais en partie. Quoique certains d'entre eux faisaient passer justement leur voiture avant leur copine. Edward était-il de ce genre de gars ? Je ne l'espérais pas !

Alors où veux-tu aller manger ?, me questionna-t-il.

N'importe où tant que je puisse manger je t'en prie.

Euh bon ben je sais pas si tu aimes mais le restaurant le plus proche c'est un mac'do ça te va ?, me demanda-t-il.

Oh punaise bien sûr que ça me va !, lui lançai-je.

Tu sais que tu es comment dire ... Surprenante ?, m'avoua Edward.

Ah bon pourquoi ?

Toutes les filles que j'ai rencontrées si je les avais invitées au Mac'do, elles m'auraient insulté et giflé en ne pensant qu'aux kilos qu'elles allaient prendre en allant manger là-bas.

Oh tu sais on ne vit qu'une fois et désolée mais j'aime manger alors j'en profite et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais énorme alors de temps en temps manger mac'do ça va pas faire de mal.

Alors là j'approuve ce que tu dis, me répondit-il en se garant.

J'allai ouvrir la portière mais il fut plus rapide et l'ouvrit pour moi et je pus sortir de la voiture.

Merci, lui dis-je.

Mais de rien mes parents m'ont toujours appris à être galant aussi quand on va manger dans un restaurent tels que Mac'do, rigola-t-il.

Je crois que la galanterie tu peux la ranger quand on sera là-bas parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est pas un endroit très guindé,, ris-je.

Je sais je suis au courant malheureusement.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, ou effectivement Edward me tint la porte pour que je puisse passer la première et nous nous dirigeames vers les bornes pour pouvoir commander. Edward alla plus vite car il sortit sa carte bancaire et la mit dans la borne et se retourna vers moi :

Tu veux manger quoi ?, me demanda-t-il.

Attends t'es pas sérieux là ? Tu va pas payer pour moi aussi ?, le questionnai-je.

T'a pas compris quand je t'ai dit « je t'invite » ça veut dire aussi que je paye pour toi et de toute façon je ne laisse pas une femme payer c'est hors de question.

Très bien dans ce cas j'ai pas mon mot à dire c'est ça ?, constatais-je.

Exactement donc vas-y choisis ce que tu veux, me dit-il.

Je choisis sur la borne ce que je voulais manger bien entendu j'adore le 280 original avec mes frites et mon coca ET SURTOUT ne pas oublier le mac fleury au M&M's ça serait la pire journée de ma vie dans ce cas-là. Edward commanda ce qu'il désirait manger et nous allâmes attendre sur une table dehors. Puis Edward me regarda et je vis son regard agacé se diriger derrière moi.

Et merde c'est pas vrai, dit-il.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demandai-je.

Jessica derrière toi, me révéla-t-il.

Ah d'accord maintenant je comprends la tête que t'as mais il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? Demandai-je.

Justement il s'est rien passé et Jessica aurait voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose mais moi j'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec elle tu la vue même un pot de peinture est plus attirant qu'elle.

Edward c'est pas sympa, rigolai-je.

Quoi avoue que j'ai raison.

Je ... D'accord t'as foutrement raison mais c'est pas une raison la pauvre elle pourrait te tuer pour avoir dire ça tu le sais ?

Oui ... Bella tu sais que si elle avait un revolver à la place des yeux tu serais actuellement morte puis elle vient de changer de table regarde à ta droite.

Je tournai ma tête sur la droite, elle était avec une deux autres blonde mais je rêve ou ... elle doit avoir que des blondes comme amies c'est pas possible autrement ! Comment on peut s'entendre avec d'autres si on est aussi conne qu'elle. Je croisai le regard de Jessica et effectivement si elle avait pu me tuer sur le champ, elle n'aurait absolument pas hésité. Je tournai la tête en direction d'Edward et rigolai :

Je crois que t'as raison je pense qu'elle rêve que je meurs là tout de suite mais manque de chance je ne mourrai pas pour lui faire plaisir, ris-je.

Je crois que tu es condamnéé à mourir tout de même, plaisanta-t-il.

Je crois aussi.

Excusez-moi c'est vous la commande 205 ?, nous interrompit un employé.

Oh attendez ... Oui c'est nous, répondit Edward en regardant son ticket.

L'employé déposa le plateau entre Edward et moi et tout de suite je piquai la paille dans ma boisson je crois que j'étais assoiffée, lorsque je sentis le liquide frais couler dans ma gorge putain c'est trop bon. Nous prîmes notre temps pour manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout en nous foutant de Jessica ! Edward m'a battue sur ce coup-là pour donner le pire surnom à cette dernière mais on avait bien rigolé. Puis une fois que nous eûmes fini je rigolai à la dernière remarque d'Edward quand miss pimbêche rappliqua :

Eddy j' peux te parler ?, lui demanda-t-elle en me fusillant toujours du regard.

Je crois pas ... puis je suis occupé là, tu vois pas je suis avec Bella et non avec toi donc va-t'en, lui répondit Edward.

En fait, c'était pas une question ! Viens faut que je te parle tout de suite, lui ordonna Jessica.

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu crois que c'est tout p'tit toutou ? Prêt à faire tout pour ton bon plaisir ?, m'énervai-je.

Toi la pétasse on t'a pas sonné ! La prochaine fois que je m'adresserai à toi tu pourras ouvrir ta gueule pas avant, répliqua la blondasse.

D'accord alors je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins blondie écoute-moi bien t'as d'la chance qu'on soit dans un endroit public et que Edward soit la parce que dans la seconde je t'aurais foutu mon poing dans ta gueule de sale blondasse refaite au botoxe !

Bella laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut même pas la peine puis tu sais la merde quand on la tape ça éclabousse, rigola Edward en faisant un sourire forcé, signe de son énervement.

Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, lui répondis-je.

Va jeter le plateau je dois régler certaines choses avec un certain pot de colle, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Oui petit toutou à sa maman va jeter le plateau, ricana blondasse.

Alors là ma p'tite t'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! Je regardai le plateau il y avait des restes de sauces tomates, de salade avec de la sauce de frites, ... Tout pour salir le merveilleux top blanc de Jessica. J'enlevai tout ce qui était en carton et les serviettes, puis pris le plateau et le plaquai sur la poitrine de Jessica.

HANNN MON DIEU SALE GARCE !, cria-t-elle.

La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras cinq minutes avant de m'insulter t'as compris, lui dis-je en me mettant devant elle, soit par conséquent devant Edward.

Je vais te tuer salope, dit Jessica.

Oui bien sûr et une dernière chose je crois que t'as pas bien compris une chose, Edward ne veut pas de toi, il faut te le dire en quel langue ? Parce que si tu veux pas comprendre je peux très bien t'y aider Ah oui j'oubliais, arrête de lui tourner autour il est déjà pris, lui dis-je.

Je me retournai vers Edward et lui soufflai un "Désolée mais je veux qu'elle se barre" et mis ma main gauche sur sa nuque est approcha mes lèvres des siennes. Quand nos bouches entrèrent en contact un frisson me parcourut jusqu'à l'échine, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, en embrassant un garçon pour la première fois. La première fois qu'Edward me faisait me sentir comme ça. Nos lèvres bougèrent en rythme j'aurais pu gémir de plaisir si il n'avait pas interrompu notre baiser à ce moment-là. Encore sous le choc, je ne bougeai pas, je restai là, droite comme un i, j'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Moi la grande et timide pudique avait de ma propre initiative embrasser le mec le plus sublime de cette terre ! Une première pour moi .

Alors ça vous allez me le payer tous les deux, nous menaça Jessica.

On va te le payer ? Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je sors avec qui je veux je te signale, lui répondit Edward méchamment.

Non tu es a moi !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Je commence ça en avoir vraiment marre si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais directement porter plainte je te préviens Jessica, cria Edward.

C'est des menaces ?, demanda-t-elle.

Oui, me retournai-je.

Toi la P...,commença Jessica.

T'avise pas de m'insulter ou je te frappe je te le jure, la menaçai-je.

Laisse tomber Bella, allez viens on s'en va, me dit Edward en prenant ma main et en croissant nos doigts pour continuer notre petit manège devant Jessica.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à sa voiture main dans la main puis il déverrouilla la voiture puis m'ouvrit ma portière tout en relâchant ma main et fit le tour de la voiture, et y pénétra à son tour je le regardai s'installer et j'éclatai de rire. Un fou rire qui vous donne mal au ventre et aux cotes et Edward ne tarda pas à m'accompagner.

Au fait pourquoi tu rigoles toi ?, lui demandai-je une fois calmée.

Moi ? Pour la tête qu'a fait Jessica quand tu m'as embrassé et quand tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble, rigola-t-il.

Je crois qu'elle va pas s'en remettre la pauvre.

Je pense aussi.

Bon si non on fait quoi ?

Ben il va commencer à faire chaud et j'ai pas vraiment envie de rester dehors avec cette chaleur ça te dit de venir chez moi et je sais pas, on se regarde des films on peut parler ou aller dans la piscine que j'ai chez moi ?, me proposa-t-il.

Ah mais tu vois c'est pas que je t'aime pas hein mais qui me dit que t'es un pervers ? Ou encore mieux un violeur ?, le taquinai-je.

Oh tu peux me faire confiance à mon avis si j'étais un violeur je t'aurais déjà violée sur la plage, rigola-t-il.

C'est une déclaration ?, ris-je.

Tu vois une déclaration d'amour là-dedans ? Car moi pas, me répondit-il toujours souriant

Oh la ferme Edward et roule jusqu'à chez toi, lui répondis-je.

A vos ordres, femme.

Tu peux le répéter ?, demandais-je.

A vos ordres, femme, répéta-t-il.

Oh j'adore, répète.

Non mais ça va oui ?

J'étais hilare en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, sa petite moue adorable que j'avais remarquée plus tôt sur la plage. Il démarra et nous arrivâmes assez chez lui, il n'habitait pas très loin du camp dans lequel nous devons séjourner pour les vacances avec Alice. Une fois arrivés devant chez lui nous dûmes prendre l'ascenseur car Monsieur ne voulait pas monter trois étages par l'escalier, je vous jure les hommes ! Tous des bébés. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer la première et là comment pourrais-je décrire son appartement autre que Totalement masculin ? Manque de féminité ? Mais je ne dirais pas qu'il manque de goût, c'était très joli mais comme je l'ai déjà dit incontestablement très masculin ! Et je suis sûre que comme tous les mecs il doit cacher des magazines pornos sous son lit.

C'est heu comment dire très jolie et très masculin surtout, ris-je.

On se moque pas Swan.

Ah mais je ne me moque pas je fais que constater.

Ouais tu parles.

Non mais c'est vrai depuis quand t'as pas eu quelqu'un dans ta vie parce que personnellement si j'étais ta copine la première chose que je ferais serait d'encadrer mon sous-tif et mon string avant de l'accrocher le plus près possible de l'entrée au cas où ...

Bella je t'arrête si jamais on sort ensemble ça sera pas près d'la porte qu'ils seront accrocher mais dans ma chambre, me menaça-t-il.

Pourquoi dans ta chambre ?! Pour que tu puisses les regarder lorsque tu liras ton magazine porno qui se trouve sous ton lit.

Attends comment tu sais ça toi ?, me questionna-t-il.

- Parce que tous les mecs font ça.

Bon humm tu veux faire quoi ?, m'interrogea-t-il.

Visiter ta chambre et ton lit ?, rigolai-je.

BELLA ! Je te parle sérieusement.

Bah quoi je suis sérieuse mon amouuurr, imitai-je Jessica.

Bella arrête de l'imiter je t'en prie.

Bon d'accord on a qu'à regarder des films puis on verra par la suite, lui dis-je.

Il fut d'accord avec ma proposition et alla à son frigo pour sortir de la bière, du coca et deux verres au cas où je ne boirais pas de bière. Puis il me fit voir les films qu'il avait. Fast and Furious, Film d'action, film de voiture, ... Puis je tombai sur le dernier Batman.

Attends une minutes comment ça se fait que t'aies le dernier Batman ? Il est même pas sorti en dvd ?, lui demandai-je.

Oh tu sais le téléchargement ça existe.

Hannn Cullen t'es un délinquant j'y crois pas, lui répondis-je.

Oh Miss swan ne va pas me faire croire qu'elle est aussi innocente qu'elle veut bien le faire croire, répliqua-t-il.

La ferme Cullen, je veux regarder Batman alors, lui dis-je.

Une femme qui aime Batman ?

Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois je regarde juste parce que le costume lui va bien et que ça le rend très sexy tu crois quoi !

C'est ça !

Je lui tendis le DVD qu'il mit dans le lecteur et nous nous calâmes dans le canapé pour une séance de film de plus de deux heures. Et totalement fasciné par le film que je ne répondis pratiquement pas à Edward lorsqu'il me parla mais tant pis le pauvre s'en remettra. Une fois le film fini Edward lança un "ENFIN", et je le regardai avec des gros yeux.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui demandai-je.

Oh parce que je suis quand même plus sexy que ce mec en collant et que la fille à côté de moi ne m'a même pas calculé lorsque je lui ai parlé, se plaignit-il.

Rho pauvre chou ! T'es malheureux hein tu veux peut être un bisou ?, lui dis-je

Vouiii, dit-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue et restai sur sa joue le plus longtemps possible j'étais électrisée par ce contact.

Ca y'es bébé est content ?

Vouii Bébé Cullen est très content, répondit-il.

Je veux même pas savoir comment !

Rhooo voyons Bella ! Sinon est-ce que tu as faim ?, me demanda Edward.

Oui j'ai une faim de loup, lui répondis-je.

T'es d'accord pour commander des pizzas pour aujourd'hui ?, me questionna-t-il.

Bah oui mais tu sais qu'on aura mangé très équilibré aujourd'hui Edward, lui dis-je.

On s'en fout on les perdra après.

Aprés ?, demandai-je.

On f'ra du sport de chambre, rigola t-il.

Oui bien sûr mon pote.

Une fois les pizzas arrivées, on décida tout de tout de suite manger et boire quelques bières on discuta de tout et de rien : De notre enfance à tous les deux, de nos parents, notre famille, nos amies. Je lui révélai pourquoi j'étais aussi pudique (N/A : Vous le saurez dans le bonus qui suivra après le concours) Puis à force de boire bien entendu j'étais complétement bourrée et j'avais chaud. Alors je demandai à Edward qu'on aille se baigner,

- Viens avec moi s'il te plaît ... ! lui dis-je le tirant par le bras .

- Tu veux aller où comme ça Swan ?

- Dehors me baigner , j'ai hyper chaud puis tu ne trouves pas que c'est une belle nuit ?

- Oui allez viens , monte sur mon dos , tu titubes un peu là non !

- ah ah très drôle , je suis juste un petit petit peu bourrée c'est tout .

Il rigola légèrement amusé par ma façon de parler quelque peu enfantine puis me prit par surprise en me portant tel un sac de patates sur son épaule. J'eus ainsi la preuve de ne pas être complètement saoule car je ne me trouvais pas malade malgré le petit tour de manège qu' il m'offrit dans l'ascenseur et sur le petit chemin de terre derrière chez lui qui conduisait à la plage .

Il me déposa sur le sable encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive , j'enfonçai mes orteils dans les grains comme pour tester la matière . Je relevai mon regard vers celui de mon compagnon, et vit une certaine tendresse mais aussi un fougueux désir dans ses prunelles verdâtres . Prise par un sentiment de bien-être, je m'étirai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un léger baiser sur sa bouche . Lentement , il mit ses deux paumes sur mes joues et bougea ses lèvres avec plus de férocité sur les miennes sans jamais être trop brusque .

Je mis fin à ce sublime et parfait baiser à bout de souffle et m'éloignai de quelques pas de lui , qui resta cloué sur place les yeux mi-clos . Son regard et son comportement envers moi me mettait à l'aise et me faisait me sentir belle , chose que je n'avais presque ou même jamais ressenti . Il m'attirait tellement , il était en quelque sorte ce prince en armure sur son cheval blanc que je m'étais toujours imaginée lors de mes crises de pleurs . Je le désirais aussi , énormément d'ailleurs , cela était certes une évidence mais un détail ou bien une question revenait toujours à mon esprit depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui : Suis-je assez belle ou même correcte pour qu'il puisse réellement s'intéresser à moi ?

A cet instant précis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je sus que je pouvais être moi-même avec lui et peut-être même dans ses bras. Je sentis le courage et l'adrénaline monter en moi en même temps que le désir et voire éventuellement de l'amour dû au coup de foudre . Doucement , sans rompre notre contact , je reculai de lui , retirai mon tee-shirt et le laissai tomber de ma main sous son regard assombri par la vue de mes seins . Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche sans mon autorisation quand toujours m'éloignant de lui , mes doigts glissèrent sur mon ventre pour venir déboutonner mon jeans . J'arrêtai ma manœuvre quelques minutes afin de faire glisser mon pantalon sur mes jambes et de le retirer , le balançant par-dessus mon épaule .

J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements devant Edward , chose que je ne m'étais plus autorisée depuis le lycée . Et pourtant , malgré le léger tremblement que je pouvais sentir dans mes jambes et mes mains , je me sentais bien , oui juste bien comme libérée d'un poids . Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'un rire éclate dans la nuit venant du fond de mon coeur . C'était surement stupide pour certaines mais j'étais heureuse réellement contente car si je regardais la scène d'un point de vue extérieur , je verrais une fille pudique maladivement venant d'affronter sa peur en se montrant pratiquement nue devant un homme !

Mon rire se stoppa quand je sentis les pouces d'Edward récupérer mes larmes et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes . Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou , lui rendant son baiser avec encore plus d'enthousiasme .

- Tu ne voulais pas aller te baigner avant de me séduire dis-moi ?

- Pour tout te dire , je crois qu'une petite trempette serait très agréable ,j'ai très très chaud !

Il me fit un sourire carnassier avant de retirer son maillot , puis d'un coup sans me prévenir il enlaça ma taille comme il le ferait avec une enfant et se mit à courir en riant . Ayant la tête en bas , je pus voir de très près l'océan et mon premier réflexe fut de me boucher le nez et de fermer les yeux avant que je puisse sentir l'eau salée caresser ma peau . Quand , je fus remontée à la surface , je vis un Edward plié en deux , riant comme une truie à mes dépends . Je profitai de son inattention pour lui sauter dessus et le faire tomber à la renverse , il se remit debout plus vite que moi précédemment et toussa comme un fumeur cancéreux .

Une lutte acharnée commença entre nous , c'était à celui qui ferait tomber l'autre le plus de fois . Bien sûr Edward sortit vainqueur de ce combat enfantin et réclama un baiser comme récompense. Médaille que je lui donnai sans rechigner !

Le baiser fut d'abord doux et lent mais quand sa langue vint caresser la mienne langoureusement, une valse d'émotions dansèrent dans mon ventre ou plus exactement dans mon bas ventre . Mes mains empoignèrent sa tignasse et tirèrent légèrement dessus , les siennes se posèrent sous mes fesses faisant danser ses doigts sur ma peau avant de les empaumer et de me soulever . Mes jambes emprisonnèrent alors sa taille , collant nos bassins ensemble , ou je pus sentir son membre durcit par son désir pour moi .

Une plainte à la fois douce et douloureuse sortit de sa bouche quand mon centre surchauffé se mit à se frotter contre son anatomie . Il me serra plus fort contre lui , nous étouffant presque mais pour rien au monde je nous aurais arrêté car pour la première fois de ma vie , je me sentais belle , désirée , confiante en bref j'étais une vraie femme !

PDV EDWARD

Cette fille , Bella , était la fille la plus parfaite que j'aie rencontré dans ma vie . Belle , tellement sexy et qui ne s'en rends pas compte , pure et franche me transperce de son regard , intelligente , timide mais pourtant grande gueule quand on la cherche , un corps créé par Vénus et un point banal mais pourtant capital à mes yeux , elle mange sans restriction et boit de la bière ! Femme Parfaite en deux mots !

Etre pudique est pour elle une véritable souffrance, pas qu'on en ait parlé en profondeur , non j'ai pu le voir grâce à son regard étincelant , son rire libéral et ses larmes de bonheur quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'être à moitié nue devant moi . J'ai surement eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite nana à ce moment précis de la journée passée à ses côtés tellement elle était belle .

Je n'ai connu qu'un seul genre de fille dans ma vie : celles qui se jetaient sur moi par intérêt ( ma belle gueule , mon argent , ma popularité et pour parler crument ma queue .) Mais Bella , elle m' a traité comme un mec normal , un mec qui l'aide à se sentir bien . Cette fille sera certainement ma future femme !

Mais pour le moment , c'est mon sexe et mon désir pour elle qui prends le dessus sur mes reves d'éventuel avenir avec elle . Et sentir sa peau contre la mienne ou ses mains tiraient mes cheveux ou encore son intimité chaude glissait contre mon sexe ne sont pas là non plus pour m'aider .

Respirant son parfum fruité , ma bouche dévorant la sienne alors que ma main droite tira un coup sur sa queue de cheval lui faisant basculer la tête vers l'arrière m'offrant ainsi l'accès à son cou et sa poitrine . Mes lèvres descendirent d'ailleurs aussitôt vers sa jugulaire que je mordillai doucement avant de laisser glisser ma langue entre ses deux seins . Ma main gauche redessinait le galbe de son sein pendant que mon nez lui glisser sur son mamelon durci avant de le gober à travers le tissu .

Son corps s'arqua vers mon torse et ses mains descendirent sur mes épaules auxquelles elle se cramponnait solidement. Plus vite que je ne me serais jamais cru capable , je dégrafai son soutien-gorge avant de le jeter dans l'eau derrière nous . Mes mains et ma bouche se précipitèrent vers ses deux monts à la beauté impressionnante, les vénérant comme ils méritaient de l'être. Une de ses mains glissa et caressa mon torse avec tendresse et légèreté, chose qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Je remontai vers ses lèvres que j'effleurai mielleusement, mon désir pour elle faisait battre mon sang dans toutes les veines de mon corps.

Doucement, une de mes mains descendit vers ses cuisses pressées contre moi pour la caresser. Mes doigts s'avancèrent lentement vers sa culotte et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sous mon oreille et que j'entendis son petit miaulement, je l'écartai afin de libérer l'accès vers son endroit privé. Poussivement, mon majeur longea son sexe plusieurs fois avant que mon pouce se pose sur sa boule de nerf et que mon index entre en elle .

Je ne bougeai plus pendant quelques secondes , lorsque soudainement ses dents vinrent mordre mollement ma lèvre inférieure . Alors qu'un nouveau baiser commençait, mon doigt repartit en mouvement, pompant de plus en plus vite alors que mon pouce jouait toujours avec son clitoris . Quand son bassin bougea contre ma main, je sus que son premier orgasme de la nuit arrivait alors qu'elle étouffa son cri de jouissance contre mon épaule .

Je descendis quelque peu mon short sur mes cuisses, laissant mon membre et mes fesses nus dans l'eau . Alors que je l'embrassais tendrement lui laissant le temps de se remettre , je sentis sa petite menotte empoigner ma virilité me faisant grogner quasiment comme un animal . Elle fit quelques va-et-vient lents avant de faire tournoyer son pouce sur mon gland , reprenant ses mouvements plus vigoureusement que précédemment . Plus elle me masturbait plus je grognais, et jamais mon corps n'avait réagi d'une telle manière auparavant . J'avais un sentiment bestial , fougueux et pourtant je la vénérais . Elle attisait mon désir et mon envie d'elle et pourtant savait dompter la bête en moi qui ne voulait que la dévorer .

- Arrête toi ma puce ! murmurai-je faiblement .

Elle obéit sans discussion à ma demande , me laissant l'embrasser et la câliner le temps que je puisse me calmer pour ne pas jouir maintenant .

-Tu es si belle bébé !

- C'est toi qui me rends belle ...merci !

Nos paroles n'étaient que murmures dans cette nuit étoilée , nous laissant bercés par les vagues . Et c'est dans cette atmosphère magique que je nous unis pour la première fois et je me promis que cela ne serait pas la dernière surtout . Quand je fus entièrement en elle , je me sentis directement à ma place , dans mon chez moi . Elle était tellement serrée autour de moi , que ce soit autour de mon sexe ou autour de mon corps , j'avais l'impression que nos âmes se mélangeaient pour ne plus se quitter ensuite .

Faire l'amour à Bella fut surement l'acte le plus beau et le plus pur que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie . Me sentir glisser dans ses chairs faisait battre mon coeur tellement que j'eus peur de faire une crise cardiaque. Nos mouvements étaient synchronisés, nous étions en parfaite osmose, nos lèvres ne bataillaient plus mais dansèrent ensemble.

Quand nous parvînmes à la jouissance , nous n'étions plus que deux corps chancelants sous les étoiles . Je ne voulais plus me détacher d'elle et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je nous ramenai vers le rivage . Là allongés tous deux sur le sable , l'eau nous caressant jusqu'aux genoux , je lui refis l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait . Et c'est en écoutant sa respiration calme et douce contre mon cou que je laissai le sommeil m'emporter afin de revivre encore et encore ces moments de bonheur dans mes rêves !

PDV BELLA

Edward avait fait battre mon coeur comme jamais et fait vibrer mon corps avec tellement d'ardeur cette nuit . Je venais de vivre un rêve dans ses bras , un rêve duquel je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller si ce n'est que pour le revivre encore et toujours . Si un souhait m'était accordé celui-ci ne serait plus de vivre normalement comme tout le monde non mon vœu serait de garder Edward avec moi , à mes côtés pour la vie . Je ne sais pas comment il a pu le faire mais ce garçon non cet homme a su me faire sentir belle et vivante en une journée alors que mon amie n'avait toujours pas réussi après toutes ces années de lutte .

Peut-être est-ce le coup de foudre qui avait fait des merveilles ? Ne dit-on pas que l'amour d'un homme peut nous rendre forte ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'avais été si forte cette nuit pour être dans ses bras , pour l'amour ? Ce que je sais , c'est que je ne regretterai jamais m'être montrée à Edward et de m'être offerte à lui .

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux , le son des vagues me berçait et je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil réchauffer ma peau . Je souris paresseusement quand je perçus la poitrine de mon bel apollon monter et descendre sous ma joue . Ensuite un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je discernai son érection matinale qui frétillait sous mon ventre . Rire qui causa son réveil , rire qui se stoppa quelque peu en le sentant s'étirer sous moi , et rire qui s'arrêta net quand il ouvrit ses paupières aux prunelles somnolentes et fiévreuses . D'un seul geste rapide et surpris , il me retourna sur le dos , s'allongeant à son tour sur mon corps . Il m'offrit un tel baiser rempli de douceur et d'amour que mes yeux s'embuèrent légèrement .

Sauf que mon rêve avec Edward se transforma en cauchemar ,quand je vis Alice debout à nos têtes accompagnée de son sourire sadique .Un petit cri de souris s'échappa et je me cachai sous mon homme . Mes peurs reprirent de service quand elle ouvrit la bouche .

- Bah jamais mais alors jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible .Toi Bella nue avec un homme en plus sur une plage NUDISTE ! Je n'y crois pas !

La peur me paralysant suite à ces mots que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je repoussai brutalement Edward de moi , avant de me lever prenant soin de cacher mes parties intimes et de me mettre à courir vers l'appartement . Arrivée en haut , je m'enfermai dans sa chambre afin de ne pas me ridiculiser encore plus que jusqu'à présent .

Pendant une heure , je pleurai dans un coin au sol de la pièce , toujours aussi nue qu'un ver . Je me rappelai les moments passés avec mon apollon et tout ce que j'avais envie était d'y retourner nue ou pas . A peine deux heures hors de ses bras que j'étais malheureuse et quitte à vivre nue aux yeux de tous le temps des vacances , je me disais que finalement cela n'était qu'un petit compromis que je me devais de faire pour moi afin d'être avec Edward . Et mon homme était une bien meilleure thérapie comparé à tous ces thérapeutes.

C'est donc armée d'un nouveau courage que je me levai, ressuyant mes yeux, prenant une longue respiration que je mis la main sur la poignée. Fermant les yeux sur mon ancienne moi, j'ouvris aussitôt la porte , et sortis de la pièce afin de rejoindre Edward sur la terrasse . Et là moi Isabella Swan , me montrai aux yeux de mon homme , de ma meilleure amie et de mes nouveaux amis, nue complétement nue comme le jour de ma naissance . Edward releva la tête et un sourire en coin coquin naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit ma non-tenue alors que je l'embrassai.

- Je t'aime ! Murmurai-je ...


	12. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au lundi 13/08/2012 à 10h !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p : / / www. damn – addict – lemon t4088 – ouverture – des – votes # 97446

(enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 13 aout !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de participer au "Cross Over contest" jusqu'au 16 septembe 2012.**

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	13. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

" **Bienvenue chez les nudistes contest**" :

La vraie beauté de ton corps: Mélanie Pattinson

La ligne jaune: htray

La belle-famille : Stephy Jones

Rendez-vous en terre pas si inconnue : Anayata

Tu n'es pas... : Cchope et Caropat07

Vacances d'un écrivain : Tilunarou

Une expérience peut en cacher une autre : Sheewie et Kalika-Ma

Vacances Impromptues : Rosabella01

Rencontre entre novices : Lilie76

Sea, sex and sun... Mais surtout sexe : Psychogirl25

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°15 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« La belle-famille»** de Stephy Jones avec 12% des voix.

La seconde place revient à :

**« Tu n'es pas...»** de Cchope et Caropat07 avec 13% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE est attribuée à :

**« La ligne jaune »** de htray avec 26% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au **«Cross Over Contest»** vous avez jusqu'au 16/09/2012 pour envoyer vos écrits!

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
